To Love Nep: Into Darkness
by The Mysterious Mr DxD
Summary: Goddesses,Demon Lords,Corrupt Governments and a lot of sex and action! This time around Shin Arisato will deal with the pro's and con's of being an Overlord heir as well as maintaining a peaceful harem. Along with his friend Raito and devious little sister Alice,how will this tale play out in the end? (Discontinued, will be replaced by "Goddess Core")
1. A Night With Neptune

**Authors Note-Story picks up from the last chapter of "To Love Nep: The First Act" with a minor time skip**

 **Inspired by ecchi animes, mainly: highschool dxd and** **shinmai maou no testament**

 **Disclaimer-There will be some sex scene's in this story but don't expect this fic to be only that since this actually has a plot. There will be fight scenes and a lot of twists and turns. Basically think of the anime Highschool DxD or s** **hinmai maou no testament a** **nd imagine that kind of theme/atmosphere with this story but just a bit more raunchy. If you were expecting a story based solely on sex then sorry this story might not be for you but I hope you'll give it a look or two anyway, now then, on with the show!**

 **Update-September 16,2015-As of Chapter 5 this has become a full collab with Twilightiger1602**

 **Voice Actor Cast List (Yeah were really into this lol)**

 **Shin Arisato: Kaiji Tang**

 **Raito Sumeragi: Johnny Young Bosch**

 **Yuto Sanada: David Vincent**

 **Alice Lilum: Michelle Ruff**

 **Haru Yukihira: Liam O'Brien**

 **Reiji Ryghts: Vic Mignogna**

 **Eri Satomura: Trina Nishimura (English Mikasa Ackerman)**

 **Shiki Satomura: Laura Bailey**

 **Renya Kirisaki: Sam Riegel**

 **Draig: Crispin Freeman**

 **Artina: Carrie Savage**

 **Caesar: Patrick Seitz**

 **Elfe(Raitos mother): Megan Hollingshead**

 **Odin(Raitos father): Matthew Mercer**

* * *

You are about to be informed of the deadly secret of Celestia, NetherIndustri and GameIndustri, things that no one other then the officials to the corresponding governments should know.

First let's talk about Celestia and the Celestian Government. Celestia is a place separate from Gamindustri where only divine beings may exists, only the pure and elite of the elite may be welcomed into this Utopia. However, over the centuries the "pure" aspect has disappeared dramatically. The once shinning Utopia full of peace and equality has turned into a bitter power hungry place with corrupt individuals that claim to carry on shady affairs for "the sake of Gamindustri". Why does Celestia care about Gamindustri so much you might ask?

Celestia is the birthplace of the "one true goddess" it's what she first created, very little is known about her in fact. One cannot just go about saying how she truly was as a person, what she wanted and what she wanted for the future. What is known is her offspring, the four goddesses of Gamindustri, one can make the argument that she left it up to them to carve the future of the three worlds: Celestia, Gamindustri and NetherIndustri. Alas, that was never made possible as the Celestian government was eventually formed from out of nowhere prohibiting anyone from their world to contact Gamindustri, in fact the link between both worlds was cut out entirely.

The Celestian Government is a group of five individuals that ultimately answer to one being that goes by the "administrator". It has been said the admins power rivals the power of the one true goddess. Rumors state that the admin was another deity that was always envious of the one true goddess but was eventually able to seal her away with the help of a powerful being from NetherIndustri. This was around the time the Celestian Government was established and fully introduced to the residents, those that opposed the government or questioned them,coming out with conspiracy's that they participate in shady business with demons were never heard from again. Eventually everyone stopped with the questions out of fear and went about their days, Celestia and Gamindustri had not made contact until the HDG users were introduced via the boy from the human world who claims his powers were obtained by the one true goddess. The sad truth is he had manipulated by the government and had only been given a small fragment of power, due to his weak will he was the perfect target to easily brainwash and manipulate.

Next, let's talk about Netherindustri. Like the one true goddess herself, very little is known about this world though rumor has it that the one true goddess had a yang to her ying, her dark younger sister who went by the name Apocalypta. The basic concept is that there can't be light without dark, and thus Apocalypta and Netherindustri was created through her flames of fury. Though she represented the dark and mischievous nature of mankind she didn't raise her hand against her sister, thus adding the contradiction of the stereotype that "all demons are evil". Unfortunately, Apocalypta soon banished from existence much like her older sister, the one true goddess. This lead to Netherindustri becoming an unstable place where only power established leadership and superiority.

Four of the strongest demons soon ascended to the status of demon lords, among those was demon lord Draig. Out of all the overlords he was thought to be the most powerful yet he was also the most lazy of the four. This put his status as a king in question and thus more and more demons fought to take over his continent and take his seat. However, Draig outmatched every challenger, it seemed like there would be no stopping him, but then he did what no demon in their right mind would do, he had a child with a succubus from his land.

The child's officially title was given: Alcor Draig Apocalyptis, the crimson eyed dragon lord, heir to Draig's throne. Overlords/Demons do not age as fast as humans, it takes hundreds and thousands of years for them to age to what humans call "one year". This presented a multitude of problems, now Overlord Draig had a weak spot for demons to exploit,his family.

The might overlord believed he could handle anything however and his ego got in the way, leading to his lovers death. The succubus was killed in an effort to protect their child. This angered the Overlord as he exhausted his power and brought down hells wrath upon most demons in Netherindustri. Having being weakened to a point where anyone could defeat him he made one act of desperation, he made a deal with the Celestian Government. Draig would send his son to live among the humans without his demon powers, this would benefit him in that the boy would grow in human years, therefore upon his return he would be able to protect himself and possibly take Draigs place if need be.

The Celestian Government agreed to the request on the terms that Draig and all of the other Overlords would be bound to a holy contract, where the government could have control of him as well as the other three overlords. Draig agreed ignoring any repercussion, and thus the deal was made., of course the other overlords were not thrilled, they went to war with Draig but with one final uproar, overlord Draig used the last remaining scraps of his power to overwhelm them, therefore establishing his title as what he called "a badass freaking overlord".

The Celestian Government quickly acted as they trapped each of the overlords in processor units corresponding to Gamindustri's goddesses and their lands. The Overlords would eventually regain their powers but being confined into the sacred units they would be trapped momentarily, the sharicite would keep them at bay. They eventually wanted to destroy the overlords all together, that's where the false God, Renya, came in. By using a weak willed human they kept their hands clean of anything and made someone else do their dirty work. The trick was that the overlords would need to be killed in an unorthodox manner, linking them with a weak species, another human, and then causing death to the human connected to the overlord would then cause death to both of them.

Renya still having some type of human emotions chose teens that had met untimely deaths, among them, a boy named Shin Arisato, also known as Alcor Draig Apocalyptis the crimson eyed dragon lord, unbeknownst to anyone. As Shin entered Gamindustri, he fought and defeated the other users but did not kill them, the only one killed was Terra, Lastations overlord. Three overlords remained, rather, they had escaped thanks to Shins upgraded HDG, where he formed a link with both Planeptune and Lastation.

Upon hearing this news, two representatives from the Celestian Government, Artina and Caesar, made an appearance claiming to be the goddesses of Gamindustri's parents,however their facade was short lived as everyone exposed them for frauds. Artina and Caesar retreated after being overwhelmed by the power of the united Goddesses,Candidates and Shin, but not without revealing that Shin was the overlords son and would eventually bring ruin to Gamindustri whether he wants to or not.

This news stirred up mixed emotions in everyone, uncertainty,doubt,concern,fear. Needless to say nothing was the same again, the boy decided to distance himself from the Goddesses, two in particular. Noire of Lastation and Neptune of Planeptune, little did he know that one of these girls would eventually make her way into his apartment building.

Shin had a history with her, they had been caught in compromising positions before, she would often play video games while sitting right below his abdomen, her firm butt place on an area that soon got rock hard. At first it came as a surprise to her but soon she began to like it and wanted to see where her harmless and air headed flirting would lead her.

Despite being angry at him for inadvertently kissing her sister, Neptune only gave him the "tsun,tsun" treatment for about an hour before she cracked. Though when she did he just shoved her off to the side, something she didn't like. So...fast forward to this night...

* * *

Shin's POV

Neptune stomped her foot on the floor looking defiantly at me, a look I have not seen out of her until now

"...Why...why are you always pushing me away! Idiot!"

She was never this aggressive in her normal form, she hadn't even transformed into purple heart yet and already she was showing a more mature side to her

"I don't push you away I..."

But before I could say anything else she rushed towards me, wrapping her slim arms around my neck and planting a kiss on my lips, because this was so sudden there was no romantic mood to speak of, however I wont lie, her warm,tender,soft and small lips pressing up against mine made me quite aroused.

"Hurry up and take you're clothes off..."

"What...?!"

"It would be stupid if we stopped here!"

Normally I would resist, but with nobody here, and looking at her in the dim blue moonlight, I hurriedly complied. Since I had moved out of Planeptune's basilicom to deal with the burden of me becoming the overlords son, she was the only one that took the initiative to seek me out and find my place on this night. We were finally alone, the only thing I could hear is our alarm-like heartbeats which seemed to echo all around my small room.

By this time me and Neptune had removed all of our clothing. She wrapped her legs around my waste and her arms around my neck once more, my body pressed up against hers and our warm flesh complimented one another's as she became even more wet by the second. She layed on her back as she gave me a seductive look making me reflect on how my actions tonight would affect my future with any of the others CPU's and Nepgear and Uni. Up until now I had repressed all the sexual desires that begins to emerge in boys at this age. Therefore I had never been naked with a girl before, knowing that she was a goddess who could transform into a mature woman when she pleases, further inflated my ego, which aroused me even more.

To tell you the truth, I would have liked for her to take the lead as Purple Heart, Neptune in her regular form was only one year younger then me apparently (looks can be deceiving). However Purple Heart would be somewhere around 17 or 18 (around Vert's current age) surely a goddess like that would definitely more appropriate to take the lead then a weak willed human like me. Wait, I wasn't a human...I was an overlord...the weakest as a matter of fact, my insecurities began to get the better of me.

"Sorry but I'm actually..."

I strengthened my resolve, even if I didn't have the knowledge or experience, I had come to realize that I had never loved or had felt such intense feelings for someone like I had Neptune.

Ever since I arrived in Gamindustri, there were numerous times were I was in situations that I told myself "If you can't overcome this, run away" but here I had to muster up all the willpower I had as I extended my right hand and moved my body closer.

My fingertip slowly touched the gentle curve of Neptune's shoulder as her body let out a slight quiver.

"N..mm"

She let out a slight moan and then a giggle, playful as ever huh Nep?

I continued and for some time I watched Neptune's responses in secret delight as I touched her all over the place. Nep's fresh reactions slightly excited me unconsciously I went a bit overboard as I kept my fingertips at a point where I was just barely touching her and continued to slowly slide smoothly across her soft gentle skin.

Every time my finger moved, Neptune would give either a gentle smile, a giggle or a moan, or a combination of the three. After caressing her small and delicate body, I put my right hands finger under her small chin and lifted her head up. A drowsy eye'd, seductive looking Neptune looked at me in an innocent but excited look with a devious smirk, pleading asked "Kiss...me..."

I silently moved my face closer. Neptune's lips parted slightly as if they could not wait any longer. But instead of fastening our lips together, I softly poked her lower lip with the tip of my tongue.

"Hehehe" she mischievously giggled and slapped me on my left cheek gently

As if seeking me out she stuck her tongue out, I abruptly gave in to her demands and met her tongue with mine. I remember I had done this with Noire before, I was her first kiss, the same could be said for Neptune at this moment. However, unlike when I kissed Noire, this felt more natural, I violently swished my tongue around as she did as well. The carefree airheaded Neptune had never been this out of character, but I was not complaining.

An indescribable bewitching and lustful feeling assaulted my nerves, she began digging her short nails into my back slightly, I felt her get more wet as I became more aroused every second that our tongues clashed. Eventually I couldn't resist any longer and I complied with one final demand that the goddess had made, she transformed into Purple Heart for this demand..."I want you inside me..."


	2. IF's Secret

"I want you inside me" she said in a pleading tone as she continued to get wet and moist, this time as Purple Heart. Seeing the expression of want and desire on her face eventually pushed me past my limit, like a primal beast I grabbed her legs and spread them apart.

"Shin..." she said my name as she placed her slim fingers on the side of my face playfully while continuing to give me that look as I look steadily into her eye's

Pure white, smooth and without a single hair growing there, it was a personal preference of mine and I was glad she met them all.

"I'm already so wet...please stick it in...I want you now...don't you dare defy you're goddess"

In between the two smooth mounds was a single slit and further into that were light colored folds. From time to time a clear fluid dripped out and followed down her skin and onto my bed. Having something swelled to it's limits below my abs seeking release I went deep inside Purple Heart and pressed myself against her moistness,I vigorously began to move it up and down, up and down.

"Ahh...ahh...yes...faster...harder..."

Purple Heart firmly gripped my shoulders as she squeezed her eyes closed demanding more and more. Even in the pale blue moonlight that surrounded the room that her whole body was flushed and beads of sweat shined everywhere. When I place my hands at her sides her hips moved fiercly forward, a popping sensation echoed across the room.

"Aaaa!"

Purple Heart let out a scream as she arched her body to it's limit, at the same time my breath caught and I felt a numbness spreading from my penis to the rest of my body. Having pushed my entire length into Purple Heart I let my primal instincts take over once again as I continued to penetrate her bit by bit.

"Aaah! Yes! Yes! Keep going...don't stop!"

She screamed as she continued to make her forceful demands known to me as if they weren't already. Eventually I fulfilled her shouts of desire by pushing myself all the way into the root of her vagina.

"So...hot...I'm going to melt...!"

She answered my actions in a thin high voice

"Shin...so much of you...inside me...ah...ah..."

I also felt like melting from the incredible heat that I was experiencing. My penis which was tightly gripped by Purple Heart was continuously sending heat waves up my back that exploded into fireworks in my head.

"I-I'm coming,coming, ah, ah..."

She threw her head back with a jerk

"Ahh-!"

Screaming loudly, Purple Heart climaxed, at the same time my penis was squeezed with an incredible pressure and to my horror I felt a raging sense boiling up inside me seeking release, I would have no time to control my lustful desires as she wrapped her arms around my neck and said...

"Make me come again..."

* * *

Shin's POV

I woke up early next morning with a fast asleep Neptune resting her head besides me, she had reverted back to her normal form after the hour that I had been inside of her. She climaxed twice as Purple Heart, there was definitely stress that needed to be released, that much was obvious, as for me, well take a guess, I had also released but I made sure to pull out and not risk the chance of impregnating her. I wasn't even sure if that was possible though, I hadn't given it much thought, actually I hadn't given anything that happened last night much thought, I must have acted on pure impulse. See Neptune be as bold and daring while maintaining her dimwitted and airheaded personality not only turned me on but it made me look at her in a new way.

I slowly rolled out of bed while Neptune continued to catch some ZzZ"s , she was cute even in her sleep. I wonder if she knew that she drooled though? A bad habit I guess I'd have to deal with haha.

 _Ring,Ring,Ring_

"Huh?"

I was getting a call from my S-Gear, a handy little device that was made for me courtesy of IF before I left the Basilicom, strictly for emergency's she told me.

"Nepgear...? I wonder what's up...OH CRAP!"

I quickly made my way outside the door of my apartment for two reasons, I didn't want to wake Neptune up and no way in hell I wanted Nepgear to know her sister was naked in my bed...nope, did not need that drama. I took a deep breath, then exhaled...

"Hello...?"

I answered the transmitter as I saw the worried expression on the CPU candidates face, guilt overwhelmed me.

"Hey Gear how it goes?"

I tried my hardest to put on a sincere smile without feeling like scum but that feeling kept creeping up on me, knowing in the back of my mind that I had possibly just crippled my friendship with Nepgear, I can't let her find out about this...ever.

"Oh umm hello there, I'm sorry to wake you"

"Oh no don't worry about it, I needed to be up now anyway, you know, overlord bootcamp with IF and Compa later haha"

I had decided to brush up on my fighting skills and decided IF would be the perfect instructor for that sort of thing, Compa I'm not so sure about, I think she's just there for morale support, or whatever.

She giggled as I saw a sincere an innocent smile on the naive face of Nepgear...I was in a guilt trip like no other at this point. Damn, what should I do? I began to space out.

"Umm...are you okay...?"

Her soft voice snapped me back to reality

"Huh? What?...Oh, sorry Gear, just a lot on my mind..."

I tried to put my guilt aside but I couldn't shake it off, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I might have led Nepgear on up until this point

"Do you not want to talk to me...if you don't it's okay...I'll just go..."

"Nepgear wait...on second thought...that might be for the best,I mean, I should get going too..."

"Um...if you see my sister, could you tell her to come home."

That sentence startled me a bit, this was not normally how Nepgear would react, if her sister was missing she would be in a panic...unless she already knew Neptune was looking for me since last night, if that's the case then...no, Gear's too naive and clueless to put two and two together. That's sadly what I wanted to believe, I didn't want to hurt her or lead her on more then I possibly already did.

After a lengthy walk I finally met up with my training partners, I began to spar with IF

"Hiyaaaah! Come on! Stop holding back!" she yelled at me furiously

"Holding back? huff huff...I'm trying my hardest just to keep up!"

I was training in the fields with IF, one on one combat, she had been a lot more agressive with me lately, especially today, I saw a particular look of distaste in her eye's each time she lunged towards me. At times it even looked like she wanted to land a fatal blow on me and not just spar, "Woah!" that was close, her quatar had almost pierced my abdomen that time!

"What's the big deal!" I yelled at the girl irritated, "Bro look out!" , Nevi warned me of the incoming danger, "Demon Flames!"she summoned a barrage of fiery shots towards me, what the hell IF?! Skills were off the table! If it wasn't for Nevi in my HDG I'd have been a goner, I quickly used my Rush to escape IF's onslaught, finally she had calmed down as she was visibly drained, gasping for air as was I.

"Huff huff huff..." she took deep breaths, while still maintaining a fierce expression locked towards me

"What's you're problem?!" I looked at her just as annoyed, Nevi got out of my HDG and began gasping for air too nearly collapsing, she was physically spent as well.

"Compa, can you take my sis to get food?" I asked Compa in the most polite way possible repressing my aggravation at IF, she ultimately agreed and IF and me both told her we'd catch up, Compa isn't an idiot, she probably knew something was up but we forcefully assured her everything was well and good.

When she finally left IF raised the first question "So, you find out you're the Overlords son and now you literally turn into the scum of the earth, how appropriate"

I felt incredibly disrespected by what she said, it was a mix of emotions actually, embarrassment, guilt, anger, a feeling of uneasiness overall

"I..." struggling to find the proper retort I gulped down my saliva

"I already know Shin, you spent the night with Nep right?"

Her statement shocked me

"How...?!"

"Hmph, honestly it was just a bluff, but now that you've confirmed it..."

"Damn it..."

I closed my fist tightly, how could I have been so stupid as to fall for that...Stupid!

"So what if I did...what's the h- gahh!"

I was stopped from finishing my sentence as IF's hard fist landed right in my gut, damn...I fell down to one knee and coughed a good amount

"Tch, ever since you came, it's been nothing but misfortune, then we find out that you're the overlords son, and now you're going around playing with my friends hearts"

My selfish and immature side still wanted to yell out, what's the big deal? I didn't get it...not one bit.

"Maybe I would have overlooked this if it wasn't Nepgear...she paused for a moment as I looked up and saw the pained and angered expression on her face she punched me on my jaw, knocking me straight to the ground.

"You're a selfish fool...you didn't even realize she was starting to develop feelings for you did you...that love potion crap was just the catalyst needed to put that spark into overdrive...there's no way she'd ever break out of her shell like that to make the first move, but with an excuse like that...it was the perfect way to give you a hint of what she felt!"

As IF said all of this I could swear I saw a tear drip down her cheek from the corner of her eye

"IF..." I got up and look at her directly in the face to see that her strong demeanor was now broken

"Why does she want you! I'm the only one that would treat her right..."

"So...that's what this is...IF I didn't..." I tried to comfort her by putting my hand on her arm but she pushed my hand away

"Don't touch me! You've done enough...as of this moment, I don't want to see you Shin Arisato, you're dead to me!" she then proceeded to storm off, so with that, a friendship short lived, IF and me cut ties...

I felt bad, horrible even, as I was about to take time to reflect on my actions I was startled by a noise

 _Ring Ring Ring_

My S-Gear was going off, no time for me to think about whether I was at fault or not it seems, I'll just have to put it off...I guess, I looked at where the incoming call was from and it said "unknown", I answered against my better judgement, things couldn't get any shittier then they already were.

"Hello?"

Obviously there was no facial transmission, I only heard an indescribable voice that had obviously been blurred out to conceal whoever was callings identity

"Meet me near Lastation's basilicom at midnight, come alone."

"Lastation!?"

 _Click_

Before I had a chance to say anything else, the caller hung up.

"Guess, I'll be making a trip to Lastation tonight."


	3. Blanc's Conviction

The CPU of Lowee Blanc goes about her day with a huge stack of papers on her desk, she normally isn't this disorganized but the past week has been anything but routine. Blanc had a lot to think about, mainly what was in her mind "the greatest threat to Gamindustri" Shin Arisato, overlord heir and his sister Nevi.

"DAMN IT!" she slammed her fist onto the desk knocking down the mountain of papers at her workplace "Why?!, Why did you have to end up being the overlord!" Blanc was clearly not handling the news that the boy that had saved her sisters was in fact the boy that would bring an end to all nations throughout Gamindustri, at least that's what the Celestian government had convinced her to believe.

Blanc furiously rushed over to her transmitter and decided to make a call to the one person she knew had similar conflicted feelings, Noire of Lastation. Self consciously though, Blanc was envious of Noire at the moment. Noire had officially been named heir to the title "One True Goddess" the goddesses mother had made it clear who her favorite was, this made Blanc seethe with jealousy.

"Why HER?!...I'm the most mature of the four of us damn it!" Blanc found herself smashing her fist onto her work desk once more before taking in a deep breath and attempting to regain her composure. Once she had taken in a couple of breaths she decided to make the call to Noire.

 _Transmission Accepted_

"Oh, hey Blanc..." Noire said in a tone that was very unlike her, the self confidence and charming arrogance that she normally projected was nowhere to be seen, all that could be seen was the sound of a gloomy and somewhat broody teenage girl that had just gotten her hopes broken.

"Noire get your shit together! Stop making a mockery of us goddesses" Blanc said in an agitated tone being more vulgar then usual

This caught Noire off guard, for the first time she had no witty retort or obnoxious remark, she just sat silent like her life had no more purpose

"This is why I should have been heir to the one true goddess, tch, not you." Blanc's words cut deep and Noire soon found herself shouting back

"Stop being jealous just because mother made the right choice doesn't give you the right to try and make my life hell!" Noire furiously shot back, refusing to be mistreated by the CPU of Lowee any longer

"Grr" Blanc had to bite her tongue, she knew if they started fighting it would only end up bad for them, besides, that was not why Blanc had initially called Noire to begin with, "I'm sorry." she regained her composure as she shut her eye's and returned Noire with a signature lifeless expression, the expression that made Blanc ever so famous for being the hardest to understand,it was a poker face in a sense, hiding her true nature almost.

Noire could not maintain a sufficient amount of willpower to continue to harbor hatred towards someone at the moment, so she also calmed down and took a breath, "What did you want, make it quick."

"Certainly, as you know you are the heir to mom's title, you know what your responsibilities are now, my question is what do you intend to do?"

"Why should I tell you of all people after what you just said, you clearly don't understand how I'm feeling, telling you anything would be a waste" Noire said in a slightly irritated voice as she furrowed her eyebrows

"Fine, I tried to talk this out with you, but I can see you'll be incapable of fufilling your duties correctly in the state you are in, so now I know what must be done with the boy" Blanc said as coldy as Noire had ever heard her

"What did you say! Don't you dare touch him!" Noire said furiously as she jumped out of her chair and looked as if she was about to pounce on the monitor separating her and Blanc

"It's for the sake of Gamindustri-" Blanc sounded as if she was about to go into a righteous speech about what's wrong and right

"CUT THE CRAP BLANC!" Noire snapped, catching the CPU of Lowee off guard

"Tch" Blanc gave Noire a look of irritation and disbelief

"You're doing this for yourself and your failing nation you selfish bitch!" Noire said this with such sincerity and emotion that it knocked Blanc back internally

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE" Blanc yelled out feeling out right disrespected by Noire's words, it was like they took the breath right out of her

"Siding with the Celestian government will never make you my equal and it sure as hell won't help Lowee, mom chose me for a reason, because she knew I was the best for the job,Lastation isn't in the state Lowee's in because we learn from our mistakes and correct them,our nation doesn't and wont ever take the easy way out, as for my feelings towards him will not stop me from making the decisions necessary to make Gaimindustri prosper in the future, do what you want but if you lay a finger on him...I will declare war on Lowee"

"Heh, is that a threat? Celestia is not somewhere you want to mess with, ultimately if we do go to war I have faith in them and their aide" Blanc tried to put on a brave front and show that she had no intentions of backing down.

"Goodbye Blanc" Noire ended the transmission

Blanc squeezed her hand in a fiery rage as she proceeded to apply pressure on her teeth as well, finally she took one final punch at her desk and broke it in half as she fell to her knee's

"Lady white heart..."

The voice of a girl shook Blanc and brought her back from her moment of anger and made her repress the potential waterworks that might have exploded out of her eyes, for she knew there might have been some truth to Noire's statements, and hearing it stung.

"IF...?"

"I came to offer my assistance..."

"With?"

"I want to help you catch that Overlord scum..." IF said as she looked at the floor with a pained expression on her face

"May I ask why?" Blanc felt indifferent and seemed a bit reluctant to take her offer

"For...for the sake of Gamindustri" IF said in a rather unconvincing tone, Blanc could see right through her, it was obviously for a personal reason, however she had no reason to refuse.

"You'd be turning your back on Neptune, possibly even Compa and Nepg-"

"It's fine okay! I don't care about them anymore." IF shouted sounding even more troubled and hurt

"Then Lowee as well as the Celestian government accept, I'll make the call and let them know where you stand." Blanc gave a vexed smile and then went back to her poker face.

* * *

Shin's POV

"Sup,perv." the familiar voice of a girl caught my attention and away from the suspicious request I had received to go to Lastation at midnight

It was Eri, also know as angel heart, I haven't seen her since the day Renya revealed just what kind of person he really was, as a result Eri was crushed. The feelings that she had developed towards him were ripped apart because the man she admired turned out to be anything but godly.

"Hey, long time no see, how have you been holding up?" I tried to break the ice as casually as possible, not wanting to make anything between us awkward, I'd rather not remember the hurtful moment that happened between us that day.

"Hmph, that's a pretty thoughtful thing to ask, aren't you suppose to be the mighty overlord's heir?" she teased me in a slightly sarcastic tone

"So news of NetherIndustri has begun spreading throughout Gamindustri huh" I asked her in a playfully annoyed tone

"Like wildfire" she responded much to my concern

"Drat..." I bit my lip out of nervousness

"As you know, this is a problem" Eri said with her trademark dull expression attempting to keep herself from becoming too emotional attached to what was happening, I could tell by now, this was Eri's nature

"Yeah, I figured" I replied as I sighed

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"About being the Overlords heir?" I replied to her with a dense look

"Well duh"

"I haven't really thought about it, don't really care at this point, my old man isn't forcing me or my sis to battle..."

"But you know eventually the people of Gamindustri will turn against you, it's only a matter of time, that, and the Celestian government is going to be on your ass for life"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest you don't get involved with anymore of the goddesses"

Shocked that even Eri knew that I slept with Purple Heart, I forcefully struck my face with my palm and let out a sigh

"Don't worry, I didn't follow you like IF did, it's just that whole, I can read your mind thing, still applies hehe"

"So IF was tailing me, is that how she found out I slept with Neptune?"

"Well she didn't tail you, she was more like tailing Nep, and well, you saw the outcome just now"

That was kind of extreme for IF to do, but she was rather suspicious of me since I first arrived so to an extent it was understandable

"I guess you decided to settle for Purple Heart since Noire is off limits huh?"

"Noire was the heir to the one true goddesses title, being with the overlords heir would be treason beyond all levels. Maybe, that's why I did settle for Neptune last night, knowing that being with Noire would be taboo might have had a slight influence on my actions."

"It's quite the complicated matter indeed, oh well, it is what it is right Shin?"

"You didn't call me perv this time, what's up with that?"

"I'm not sure if you deserve that title anymore, you're no longer acting like a horny child, I assume it's because the demon's blood is now fully running through your veins, could that perhaps also be why you couldn't control yourself last night either?"

"I have been feeling stranger lately..."

"Understandable, demons have a tendency to act on impulse a lot of the times, giving in to your urges wouldn't surprise me in a bit, especially since she was a goddess, if I was to make a guess that fact might have also acted as an aphrodisiac, so I guess it's not all your fault"

"Heh, whatev's, it is what it is right?"

"Typical demon response" she said as she shook her head and gave me a painfully disappointed expression

"Ugh...!" I had then realized that I did sound pretty bad just now,I couldn't deny that what she had said was true, I seriously didn't know why, but any forms of regret were beginning to disappear

"If this continues you'll eventually lose your entire humanity, sigh, I don't know what to tell you, looks like the boy I babysat with my sister is going to be gone soon"

"W-wait!, I don't want this to happen!, I can't let this happen."

"An overlords heir that doesn't want to embrace his demonic powers? Now I've heard it all"

"Eri, please..."

"Sigh, since Shiki has ditched me I've had a good amount of time to myself, I suppose I could help you this once, maybe I'll research and try to find a way"

"For reals?!" I was ecstatic

"You have a piece of the goddess in you, your HDG, that's only thing keeping your humanity in tact, well from what I can infer"

"Right..." I nodded in agreement

"Shin, just some advice,don't use any of your demon powers, rely solely on your HDG"

"Tch, not really a problem I don't even know how to use them, wasn't even aware I had any" I let out a dorky smile and gave Eri a thumbs up

"God you're hopeless" she let out a giggle a slight smile, something I thought I'd never see from her "I'm going to go but I'll contact you when I get more info, don't worry I know where you're staying."

"Huh? How?"

"Hehe I'm just that good" once again Eri gave a soft smile, it wasn't like her to be this cheerful, but I didn't question it, as long as she was smiling I was happy

After Eri departed,I slouched as I dragged my feet across the fields of grasp, hoping to make my way back to my apartment back at Planeptune.

 _Ring,Ring,Ring_

"Great..." I let out a sigh and took out my S-Gear, incoming call from Vert...?

"Um...yeah? What's up." I answered casually, it was only Vert afterall no one too important

"That is not how you speak to the goddess with the most voloptuous breasts in all Gamindustri! Hmph, demon lords can be most unpleasant" she pouted as she closed her eyes,crossed her arms (which made her rack bounce and jiggle) and looked away childishy, clearly over exaggerating.

"Sigh,Vert, your breast don't define you, I bet there's something much more special on the inside that your just not letting anyone see" I said in a clean stern voice, much to my surprise she seemed to have listened to me as she turned back to face me, this time with an expression that had a hint of disbelief.

"Oh...my...um" she seemed to trip on her words as a shade of pink appeared on the milky white skin of her face

"Huh? You okay?" I didn't know if I said something nice or not, but I didn't really care, Vert was Vert after all...

"No...it's nothing, I just wanted..." she began tripping on her words again

"Yes...?" I asked, becoming quite impatient with her antics

"Um...my, look at the time I must be off!" she sounded embarrassed

"Okay...cool."

"Wow, you're turning into a dick bro"

I looked behind me, it was Nevi

"Oh it's you, where's Compa?"

"She saw IF storm off and went after her, she was concerned"

"Tch"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm heading back home, you should go back to the Basilicom"

Nevi, was suppose to be inside my HDG at all times, but if I were to make a reference to a certain pocket monsters show, it would seem she's pulling a pi-achu. In any case, I could count myself lucky that she didn't live with me, I wouldn't be able to explain what Neptune was doing sleeping in my bed, well that is, if she's still even there.

"Nepgear told me to ask you, do you know where Neptune is?" that sentence dug my guilt back up as I stopped for a second

"She...should be home by today, don't worry." I gave my sister a reassuring smile and patted her on the head

After confirming that I'd come by and pick her up tomorrow for a brother/sister day, we parted ways, thankfully there was no training tomorrow, so no need to tell her about IF's departure, well, I can always explain tomorrow.

For now I need to go home,wash up and wait for midnight, I'm dead set on going to Lastation tonight, that anonymous call peeked my interest...maybe it was Noire...I stopped myself in my tracks as I put my hand to my face and scrunched my face out of frustration. No I can't be thinking of her! I'm with Neptune now...I think? Well not officially...my thoughts were spinning in circles, what I did with her last night, was it really love? Or just a release that I needed? More importantly, what did SHE think it was...I should bring this up to her when I get back.

[Shin's POV end]

* * *

"Sister Artina, Lord Caesar, I have a new recruit I'd like to join our cause" Blanc spoke in her professional tone to the two counsel members of the Celestian government

"I'm IF, I'd like to be of assistance to you and your cause, please accept me" she bowed respectfully in front of the giant monitor that projected the images of Artina and Caesar

"Oh my Blanc, your dedication to our cause never seizes to amaze me" Artina said clearly overjoyed, "Of course we will accept you little one, any and all are welcome to eradicate that troublesome boy and his sister, demons have no place in Gamindustri." she coldly said with a smile on her face

"That's right, the Celestian government exsists for this very reason, Blanc your mother knew this, that's why she formed this group before tragically-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Blanc let out a sharp shout as she looked down and closed her fists tightly, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears

"In any case, you are definitely more qualified to be one true goddess, we all know that, don't worry child, all will be set right again soon"

"That's right dear, now here's some more good news" Artina said as she gave a cynical giggle

"What good news?" Blanc raised her head up

"It's the power we promised to repair Lowee, you've earned it dear, we had no more use for Renya as the vessel for your mothers powers, he was beginning to stain them so their yours now, we shall send it over in approximately three hours time" Artina said as she gave Blanc a smile

"Ahem, there is one bit of bad news, Renya Kirisaki being the cockroach that he is, escaped our forces, he seemed to have accomplices with him that I suspect will be working with the overlord"

"Who are these accomplices?!" Blanc asked sharply

"Yuto Sanada and a girl that goes by the name Shiki, I believe she is an informal CPU known as devil heart, quite the bother"

"Blancy, you do know what needs to be done right dear?" Artina said in a maliciously innocent tone

"I do." Blanc said in a stern voice

"Good, there's someone that can be of some help to you on tracking their whereabouts, he spent some time with those two, do you know a boy named Haru?"

The name gave Blanc shivers as a cold sweat came over her

"Don't worry goddesses of Lowee, he knows his place now, I'm sure he will be of good use, think of him as just a pawn in your army, he's disposable at any time, if he even attempts any wrong doings we will-"

"No. I will end him if we tries anything, I will not live in fear of a mere human boy, never." Blanc said more coldly then ever

"Music to my ears" Caesar said as the transmission was cut

"Are you alright?" a concerned IF turned her focus to Blanc

"This is what must be done, for Gamindustri, for Lowee." she said with an expressionless look


	4. A Day With Vert

The boy continued walking on his way to his apartment still with no idea how to handle the inevitable talk he would need to have with Neptune. What would he even say, that was the tricky part,he was extremely frustrated as he continue to look at the pavement not looking up.

Finally he was stopped in his tracks as his face seemed to have bumped into two very squishy very soft and very jiggly things.

"What the-? AH! VERT!" he quickly pulled his face out of the busty goddesses rack and turned bright red out of embarrassment and possibly arousal.

"My, my that's not the type of actions a gentleman should display on the first date, or could you supply not control yourself? hehehe" she let out a innocent but flirtatious giggle.

"I'm sorry a what?" he asked baffled by what Vert had just said to him

"Hm? I said were about to go on a date? What part of that did you not understand?" she gave him a confused look.

This was a big deal to Shin, he had never been asked out before, then again he probably never gave a girl the time of day, as far back as he could remember there was always something he thought was more important than social interaction. Mostly, a healthy mix of sports and videogames, in his mind that was a perfect balance, becoming too close to someone was never a good thing in his mind, the closer you are, the more prone you are to hurt one another, maybe that's why he was having such a hard time figuring out what he would say to Neptune.

Shin continued to space out but was then woken up by the smooth skin of Leanbox's goddess who had taken his hand and clasped it gently.

"Wa-wait!" he was against Vert's idea, but showed little resistance.

"No more waiting, you've kept me waiting for far too long, now come along" she continued to pull like a demanding girlfriend until finally he gave in completely

Shin decided he'd go along with it for a while, meanwhile he might think of a better way to handle the Neptune situation, it was just Vert after all, he hardly thought anything of her, but there was something different about her today.

Shin didn't know if it was the particular fragrance that radiated off her curvy figure or her smooth milky white skin that had a gentle but firm grip on his hand. Whatever it was, she was starting to seem like something else, not just plain ol' Vert anymore, that secretly had him a little worried.

* * *

Meanwhile at Planeptunes Baslicom Nepgear was paceing back in forth nervously as she is lost in thought and unconsciously bites her nail

"Is there something on your mind Nepgear, or rather, someone?" Histoire approaches the young girl

"Oh! Histoire! No-no- I was just…" Nepgear, startled by the oracles presence nearly jumped in mid air

"You know you can't hide anything from me" Histoire said in a motherly tone

She was right, whenever something was off she could pick up on it almost instantly, unlike with Neptune, Histoire worried about Nepgear much more. You could even say it was the type of care that a mother would give to her favorite child. Though this may have seemed selfish and unfair on Histoires part, it couldn't be helped. Especially because of Neptune's constant childish antics and lack of respect for Planeptunes oracle.

"I umm...I…"

Nepgear couldn't hold in the emotions she had been suppressing since the boy had begun spending time with her and her sister for that week.

"Oh Histoire!" Nepgear cried out in a weak and heartbroken tone as she ran into the tiny arms of the oracle.

Histoire felt a surge of emotions flow within her, emotions that she had never felt before as she gently pet the head of the girl she thought of as a daughter.

"It's okay, we can't help who we fall in love with" she said as she consoled the young CPU candidate whose hormones had beginning messing with her better judgement.

Histoire did not approve of how Nepgear felt and was not thrilled about it, but she wanted to be there for the candidate. In Histoire's mind, that's what a mother would do, that's what a mother should do.

"I know I'm not as good as Neptune, I know he'll never notice me, compared to her I'm nothing!" Nepgear was frantic as watery works continued to flow down her cheeks from her eyes.

"Ge-Ge, what's wrong?" the fragile but peppy voice of Compa was heard as she ran up to comfort her sobbing friend.

After explaining the situation to Compa and Nevi (who also ran up to comfort the CPU candidate) the two girls decided to take matters into their own hands. Compa had told Nepgear to put on her best outfit, she was determined now to get those two, together. Nevi agreed to help and said that when Nepgear was ready she'd call her brother Shin and tell him she had forgot something and that they should meet up, that way Nepgear and him would meet up coincidently.

"It's the perfect plan right Compa!" Nevi said cheerfully as amped up as could be

"Yessy! and you will be a couple by the time were done!" Compa followed up with her cheerful optimism.

"G-goodness...a-a..couple?..." the thought of being in her first relationship gave Nepgear butterflies in her stomach, she wanted this to happen, was now or never in her mind.

* * *

Back outside, Vert and Shin continued to walk around

"So, a festival huh?'

The young overlord heir looked around as this had been the first time he visited one. He glanced over and looked at Vert's beauty which flustered him a bit, this was only intensified but the fact that they continued to hold hands, but he had no objections to it.

"Isn't it lovely? I don't normally get out much because I'm usually so caught up on MMO's like four goddesses online."

Of course, thought the boy, Vert was not very far from Neptune in terms of personality or unhealthy habits. However there were significant differences, one major one being that Vert looked more like a woman as opposed to a high schooler. Shin was roughly one year younger then Vert, though he looked about as mature as her in physical status, he was not some buff musclehead but he was toned enough that he would be able to handle Vert's body quite well.

Vert also seemed like the type who's maturity and intelligence would reflect her love making skills. Where as the immature and casual Neptune would make for some good booty call fun, Vert would be the type that you could probably wake up and say "man I'm hungry after that" and she would be like "let me make you something, it's the least I could do-"

"Hmm? What's wrong are you okay?" Vert asked as she gazed upon Shin who unbeknownst to him had began to have dirty thoughts about Leanbox's goddess

"Oh! What?! YEAH! Right as rain!" the boy shouted in a panic as he was brought back to reality

Vert let out a flirtatious giggle, at this point she could tell that her presence was making Shin slightly hot and bothered, it unconsciously filled her ego with delight knowing that she had picked out the right clothes to make such a positive impression on the boy.

"Well, let's go then " and with one energetic tug, Vert and the boy were off to spend the rest of their day without a care in the world.

A few hours had past

"Wow...I can't believe it but I'm actually having a good time" the boy said as he and Vert took a seat on a nearby bench that was placed by a healthy and blooming tree.

The atmosphere felt just right for a couples day out, once that thought crossed the boy's mind, guilt began to sink in as well as a strange warm sensation inside his heart and an unexplainable amount of enthusiastic energy.

Vert pouted, "Are you saying your expectations of me were so low that you didn't think this much fun was possible?" she crossed her arms and turned her head sideways while closing her eyes, visibly annoyed, maybe only slightly though.

"Course' not that's not what I-" as he shifted his body toward the blonde haired beauty to assure her his expectations were not low he felt a soft pair of lips planted upon his.

The lip gloss had a slightly peachy taste to them as they continued to cover his own, he didn't know what to do, again guilt began creeping in on him but the romantic aura and chemistry radiating off the two hours they had spent together overcame his resolve. Maybe out of pure stupidity he decided to wrap his arms around the goddesses and began to press his lips against her's as well, tasting the flavor of her peachy lips over and over and over again.

It was like a drug, an addiction that he couldn't stop until finally they both pulled away for a second and rested upon eachothers foreheads to maintain eye contact. The boy didn't know how to react to what just happened, the seconds that they had just indulged in their romantic urges had seemed like an eternity, he didn't want to stop, but finally he decided it was time to go.

"I think I should get going…" he said to her in an unsure tone, wondering how she would respond

"Yes, I should get going as well, I'm not as much as a slacker as this nations goddess after all, I have a nation to run." she said as she gave a slightly cocky smile. In Vert's self conscious she knew she had won him over, though something that wasn't part of her plan began happening, her heart began thumping more and more as she remained in eye contact with the boy and she found the need to be embraced in his warmth even more.

"Alright then...should I walk you? It's a long trip back to Leanbox" he asked

"No that's quite alright, the days beautiful, I'd much rather enjoy it" Vert replied, assuring Shin that she would be fine.

With that final exchange of dialogue the two went their separate ways, unsure of what their next encounter will be like, for now, it was time to head home

* * *

Once Shin had finally reached his apartment door, he waited for a second and took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes to further attempt to calm his nerves. The key went into the door and he opened it slowly and gently, preparing himself for what would come, that kiss with Vert, no the entire indescribable feeling had been the final nail in his coffin, he was ashamed and wondered if this was his true nature, or if his demon half was beginning to intoxicate his urges and better judgement more and more.

"Hey! Look who it is! It's -Nep-Alone after sex, methinks you should've stayed around and did the boyfriendish thing and I don't know snuggled"

"Oh hey, and I'm sorry I had to-" Shin slowly mumbled

"Well no biggie, I went ahead and did the girlfriend thang and made you some breakfast" she was just as carefree and casual as ever as she cut off the boy

"Oh you did...wait...what's that smell?!" Shin looked over at his small kitchen and noticed there was a good amount of smoke radiating from it "GAH! NEPTUNE!" he shouted furiously!

"Heheh yeah, me also think's I kinda messed up, woops." Neptune said in her cutest way attempting to make Shin look past the mess she had just made.

"My poor kitchen…" he said in a defeated tone, he rolled his eyes and then looked down at the floor as he sighed, "as long as you're okay...it's fine" he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Woah, where did that come from?!" she said in a confused voice that made Shin cringe

Stupid! Stupid! Why'd you say that! Now you look like an idiot and a scumbag! He closed his eye's shut in embarrassment and clasped his fist but was then greeted by something unexpected. A peck on the lips.

"Neptune-!" he was at a loss for words but she would not let the boy talk

"No more stressin kay? she said as she moved towards Shin's small table, there was a bag full of what looked like fastfood, "there's always a plan B, remember that and leave it lil ol me".

She was innocent in her own way, not in a Nepgear type of way, but in a Neptune type of way. Now Shin remembered why he was drawn to her, she had proven to be a great bestfriend, in fact it almost felt like him and her were a team, a duo, a less serious version of bonnie and clyde. As long as they were together, things would end up alright. No matter how dark things would get.

I'm such an idiot. That's all he could think, he had just lost his chance at being with someone truly great. Life comes with consequences, every decision you make is key into what your future will be like, a paradise or a disaster. Unfortunately, Shin was on the way to disaster, he knew this to be true, he needed to come clean.

"Neptune I-"

Ring,Ring,Ring

Never before had Shin been more happy to get a call in his life, the S-Gear sounded off

"Hello?" Shin answered and was greeted by his sister

"Yo brobro, I kind of need a favor, totally forgot I had this neat keepsake I wanted to give you…" she said in a less then convincing tone

"A keepsake? Really…" Shin wasn't buying it

"HEY! I WENT THROUGH A LOT OF TROUBLE SO GET YOURE DEMON BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Nevi let out a battle cry of sorts

"Woah, okay okay! Sheesh, I'll be right there…" Shin was apparently not the only one beginning to develop his demon hormones it would seem.

"Good boy, well see you here...oh by the way, bring you're adorable sister takoyaki or I will END YOU! tehehe okay love you" the word "love you" didn't seem to hold much water in that statement in Shins mind.

"She's absolutely terrifying, maybe she should be the overlords true heir" he let out a small sigh as he looked at Neptune, "Oh, sorry Neps I have to-"

"Yeah, yeah overlordy stuff, sigh, you're going to have to make more time in your schedule for me eventually,I can be very needy hehehe" she let out a mischievously comedic giggle and smile.

"Noted." and with that being said, he left his apartment for the second time, wondering just how much longer until all his shit will catch up to him.

No more mistakes, I can't and I won't keep doing this. That's what he told himself, but will his willpower hold onto that statement?


	5. Operation Harem

Lastation (Two Night's Ago)

"CPU candidate of Lastation, I did not come to fight, I assure you that much"

"So what do you want?!"

"I came to give you two options"

"Hmph"

"This concerns Lastations shares...and of course your sister"

"Sis!?"

"Good, I see I got your attention"

"Grr"

"Ahem, the Celestian government has requested I seek the aid of other nations to eliminate the Overlord that threatens our world"

"Out of the question!" Uni snapped at Lowee's CPU

"Agh...!"Blanc muttered her groan of frustration under her breath as best she could as she gritted her teeth

"I would never hurt him, much less side with another nation or that corrupt government" Uni stated passionately

"Stupid girl, if you don't take up my offer you will regret it" losing her cool for a second, Blanc bad mouthed Uni

"Is that a threat Goddess of Lowee?" Uni showed no signs of fear as she gave Blanc the fiery expression Noire would give someone threatening anything she held dear to her

"Heh, no, but consider this fact, since he made that pact with your sister, he has become a burden not only on her emotions but on your nation as a whole"Blanc regained her composure as she took a deep breath

"Grr..." Uni groaned, visibly frustrated by Blanc's logic

"His aura combined with that HDG will continue to extract shares from your nation, you will never be stabilized, whether he intentionally does it or not, it will continue to happen"

Uni stood in silence realizing the facts presented in front of her could not be overlooked

"I'll grant you the power of Celestia's holy light for your gun, take one shot directly to his heart and it will be a painless and instant death" as coldly as she had ever sounded, Blanc handed a crystallized golden bullet in Uni's had

"You...Blanc...you're a monster."Uni said in a shaken tone, unable to comprehend how Blanc could talk about ending somebody's life so calmly

"Maybe in your eye's I'm one now, but I'm doing this for your nation as much as everyone else, listen to logic."

Blanc leaves the golden crystallized bullet in Uni's hand, Uni reluctantly keeps it in her hand

"All it takes is one shot candidate, be the hope that your nation needs, be the hope that Gamindustri needs, most importantly be the hope Noire needs."

Blanc's words pierced Uni's heart like a bullet of her own

"Just stop talking and leave..." Uni said in a defeated tone

Blanc leaves with a smile of satisfaction as she closes her eyelids trying to establish that her intentions are pure, she was cool, calm and collective a dangerous combination to say the least.

Uni stood in the same place, outside of the Basilicom, not moving an inch she continued to look down at the floor holding te bullet Blanc had given her in her left hand. She played with it by twirling it around, lost in thought she wondered if killing Shin would be the right decision to make after all.

* * *

A different residence in Planeptune (Back to current day-One hour before Shin leaves for training)

Raito's POV

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-

I hit the alarm clock on the side of my bed with my right fist, but not too hard to the point where it would break. after it turned off, I let my arm drop down to the side of my bed and glanced over to the clock. It's 5:00 am, and from the looks of the windows, the sun hasn't come out yet.

"Alright then, time for my morning routine."

Without a moments thought, I threw my covers aside to my left, put both hands bent down to my side, lifted my legs up and jumped out of bed landing in a crouching position. I stood straight up and began stretching my whole body.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Raito Sumeragi. I'm 18 years old, standing at 5 feet 10 inches and weighing in at about 172 pounds. Right now I am wearing a slim white tank-top and grey plaid boxer shorts. To give you a brief description of my life and who I am, without going into too much detail, as a kid I've seen things that would normally scar someone for life and I personally have done somethings I'm not exactly proud of. I'm what people call and old-fashioned person, mainly because doing a lot of things the hard way instead of the"convenient" or "modern" way. If I need to go somewhere, I mainly travel on foot. If I need to pay for something, I pay with hard cash instead of using a credit card. If I can make something myself, I'll do so. If I'm bored, I look for something to do instead of just sit on my ass and do nothing.

My occupation, I guess you can say that I'm an everyman of sorts, taking multiple quests for the guild to make ends meet and all that. I mainly go for high ranking quests not just because the pay is good, but it also lets me test my strength on more powerful enemies instead of wasting my time on Dogoo's... perverted slimeballs. But that's enough for now.

After my stretches, I start my usual morning routine of 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and using the trim on my door, 200 pull ups, 100 with both hands and 50 with each one on there own. After that's done, I put on a solid black hakama, pop in a DVD, turn on my television and spend an hour doing exercise shown on the DVD. it featured a tall, dark-skinned and well-built man by the name of Bobby Blanks, an athletic instructor specializing in multiple martial arts.

While all that's going, I'll give you a description of where I'm living at. I'm in a large apartment within Planeptune, somewhere near the Guild. My room consists of my queen-sized bed with large tiger patterns on them, a brown night stand with a silver alarm clock on the top, a huge, long wooden dresser containing most of my clothing with a wide-screen TV, a DVD player, a single black latex glove, A red bandana, stacks upon stacks of games neatly filed and organized and all 4 of the current generation consoles. As you can see, I'm not exactly devoted to one Goddess whe it comes to games. If It looks fun or interesting, I'll get it regardless of what console it's on.

Anyways, I'm getting off track. I have a small bookcase containing a number of books, ranging from classic epics, to simple strategy guides. Finally I have my closet containing my shirts and shoes.

After about an hour of watching the video and doing as instructed, I turned off the television, took off my Hakama, threw it in the laundry basket near the bathroom entrance and made my way to said bathroom whilst wiping sweat off my forehead. After quickly taking off my clothes. I hop into the shower and turned both dials on full blast. After about a few minutes of washing my well-toned and slightly tan body as well as my messy dark brown hair, I turn off the shower, dry myself off with a towel, wrap my waist with said towel and made my way back to my room. Glancing back to my clock, it reads 7:04 am.

"Time to get going. If I can get there early enough, I might be able to get the good ones first."

Opening up my dresser drawers, I pick out a pair of socks, a new pair of solid white boxers, and hunter green cargo pants. I put them all on, pick up the glove and bandana from the top of the dresser, slipped the glove on my left hand and tied the bandana to my forehead, with the tail ends sticking out. Afterwards, I make my way to my closet and pick out a white T-shirt and a grey army jacket and put them on. I look down to the floor of the closet and picked up a pair of steel-toed combat boots and strapped them on, making sure to double-knot the laces and stuff them in. I pull out a belt that was hanging on the shirt rack and put it on my pants. Lastly, I made my way towards my nightstand and opened its compartment, revealing a few miscellaneous items, with the only one worth noting is a silver necklace with a cross and two wings on it, one black and the other white. I pick it up and briefly look at it with a soft smile before wearing it around my neck.  
Making my way out of my room, I took a look at myself in a full-body mirror and took a good look at myself. I looked rather young for my age, sporting a bit of a baby-face and having eyes the same color as my hair. I reached for the knob and made my way out. After waving at the counter girl, I make my way out of the apartment complex and start jogging to the guild. In Planeptune nowadays, people just simply use any sort of transportation, be it terraportation, trains or those weird tubes that suck you up and lead you to any part of the city to get by around here, leaving me as some of the few who actually walk around these parts. Some people call me a ground-walker, I just call them lazy.

After about a good half-hour I made it to the Guild and went straight in. Inside were a number of people ranging from mercenaries, bounty hunters and others like me who come her to make at least some sort of income. I make my way to a nearby pillar with multiple blue holographic screens and touched one of them, revealing to me a list of quests ranging from D rank to S rank. I took a look at some of the S rank missions, only to find out to my dismay that there is only one available right now.

It reads: [Eliminate Brave Disciple] Which depicts a colossal robot that looks like something out of an old action mecha anime, wielding a fiery sword. I accepted the quest, and just as i was heading out, I overhear a conversation between a few street thugs near the entrance.

"Hey, did you hear? The Overlords heir is here in Planeptune."

"No way! Really!?"

"Yeah really. I think his name was... Shin Arisato, I think?"

"You think? Mate, you really need to make sure of things before you tell anyone a'ight."

"Shin Arisato..." I mutter under my breath. About a week ago, there had been an incident in Lowee involving the 4 goddesses and there younger sisters. From what was said, it was a battle royale between 4 individuals supposedly chosen by each land called "HDG Users", and duke it out to see who is the strongest. That Shin person they were talking about was one of those participants, and according that little girl Abnes, he was the one who put a stop to what the other 3 caused. As a result, a lot of people point the finger at the other nations for all the destruction it caused, even if it was pretty brief. Me on the other hand... I know exactly who to blame.

I look down to my right arm, and for a moment I saw a platinum gauntlet with a grey gemstone warped around it. To be honest, I already knew of the battle royale even before it began. Originally I was going to intervene once it started to make sure no blood was spilt, but it seemed to just start out of no-where and end just as quickly. Needless to say I was disheartened, not just at the fact that some people died during the attack, but at the fact that "they" resorted to such a thing. For the good of Gameindustri my ass. Not only that, but after a short week, news spread that the same person who saved the day was also an Overlords son. From there, peoples words of praise and gratitude quickly to ones laced with venom and killing intent. While I understand that the reputation for demons aren't exactly good, but I can't help but get incredibly mad at this sort of thing. I mean they don't even know the guy and already they are calling for his head on a pike. My fists are practically shaking I get so pissed off.

"Isn't he the one who beat all those other guys the other week?"

"Yeah, but he's probably doing that just to make sure no one suspectin' him of doin' anything. Last night, I saw some purple haired tween following him into an apartment and hasn't come out. Next thing you know, he's going out outside of Planeptune with some flat chested brunette."

"Really!? Man, just like a demon to do that."

"Next thing you know, he's plannin' on raping the CPU's and taking over Gameindustri."

"If he even tries to do that kinda shit, I'll kill 'em." I was practically fuming at all the slander and death threats they're spewing out. but what they said next...

"Yeah, those freaks have no place here in our world." That practically broke the camels back for me.

"How can you punks say something like that about someone you don't even know?!" I turn around and give them a fierce glare as they turned towards me. Some of them sort of backed off, but one of them, who I'm assuming is the ring leader glares back.

"The fuck you say asswipe?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself scumbag!" He gives a low growl and makes his way towards me, Looking a bit closer, he's about a few inches shorter than me and has spiky blonde hair and a bit of an under-bite. He was practically in my face by the time he actually stopped.

"Then say that shit to my face then!"

"...How can you say something like that about some guy you don't even know." I say scathingly and without breaking my gaze.

"He's a demon! What else is there to say!"

"That's not enough justification for all the crap you're spewing. While you're at it, could you get out of my face?" He steps back without breaking his own gaze. I don't know why, but I just seem to always pis people off for one reason or another. Some say I'm just sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Right now, I'm just voicing my opinion and this punk is getting up in my face.

"Oh what!? You're defending that freak!?"

"No exactly, but I'm not going to tolerate you and your bullshit either!"

"Tch, Asshole!" He raises his fist to try and hit me in the face...

*Wssh* only for me to sidestep and grab his wrist with an iron grip. He was obviously baffled of what just happened.

"Wha-"

"Your technique is sloppy and you're way too slow in your wind up." I inspect his arm and see that it's about as skinny as a twig. "Also, have you been lifting lately?"

"Tch!" He pulls his arm free and hits me in the gut with his other hand... only it didn't do anything. In fact, from the look on his face, he ended up hurting himself. Either I'm starting to get a bit overpowered or...

"Guess not. You hit worse than a Dogoo." Now he's practically boiling mad. I think I saw him pop a few veins. He tries to hit me with the other hand, but I grab both hands and give him a solid headbutt. He staggers backwards a ways and holds onto his head in excruciating pain.

"Hmph, weak!" I charge towards him, pick him by an arm and a leg ("Goddamn, this guys feels like he doesn't even weigh about 70 pounds. Maybe he's one of those anorexic pretty boys."), hoist him over my head, bend my right knee and...

*Crack* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" throw him onto my knee by his back and break it in one fell swoop. He then howls in pain as he squirms in agony. I say squirm mainly because he can just barely move his body.

"Boss!"

His friends run to his side as I walk away with everyone else looking on. I stop for a moment and turn towards him and his posse, with them looking at me with great hatred and he was looking with fear.

"Next time, take your friends advice and make sure you know what your talking about."

"Y-you... Dick." he rasps out before passing out from the pain as I walk out of the guild. ("Tch, I hate those kind of guys. Not only was he rude and disrespectful as hell, but he had a lot of bark and no bite.") I though to myself as I walk along the streets. Thinking back to the overlords heir for a moment, I began thinking to myself. I wonder what kind of person he is? I mean he at least helped stop the other three HDG Users, so I assume he's by no means a bad person. Still though, while there words were pretty ignorant, it doesn't hurt to make sure. I think they said he's now somewhere at Planeptunes outskirts. I should go there and see for myself just who he's like.

I broke out into a sprint and made my way to Planeptunes outskirts. If he turns out to be a nice guy that would be the end of it... but if he does turn out to be the scum of the earth as everyone proclaims...

"Well, at least he would make for a good challenge. If I am going to get to him, I'm going to have to..." My voice gets quieter as I speak. I envision the gauntlet on my arm from earlier and utter the word:

"Boost." The instant I said it, I felt a sudden surge of energy flowing through my body and I began running much faster than normal without breaking stride. As I ran, I took a hold of my necklace with my left hand and looked at it in nostalgia and pain.

"No one deserves to die for simply what they were born as."

* * *

Planeptune Streets (Back to when Shin left his house)

Back to Third Person Perspective

As the boy continued to make his way to meet with his sister who had both the best timing and worst in his mind, one thing continued to bother him, where did he and Neptune stand?

"I like her a lot...I do...but there's something stopping me from having a serious talk with her" he thought to himself, however he would have no time to continue to think things over as he bumped into someone. It seems the boy was slouched over not looking where he was walking, much like his encounter with Vert, his face was greeted by two round soft yet squishy objects, not as mature as Vert's but still perfect in a sense.

"Eep!" Nepgear let out a small screech

"Oh! Gear!, Sorry, really I didn't see where I was going!" Shin was a flustered mess

"No, no it's okay, it was partially my fault too" she tried to wave off the embarrassing moment between them, secretly, Nepgear had never been so stimulated in her life before.

It was then that Shin took a notice of Nepgear's outfit, it was very unlike her, she kept the "girl next door" vibe but her sailor attire was replaced by something more mature, Shin couldn't help but have his eye's wide open as he unintentionally began undressing her with his eyes.

"G-goodness..." Nepgear began to blush noticing that her much more mature outfit had a significant affect on the boy

"S-sorry! Uhh! So have you seen my sister" Shin tried to snap himself back to his senses as he tried to change the atmosphere to a much more serious one remembering his first objective.

"Oh, well, she told me-No...I have to do this" Nepgear took in to a deep breath

"W-what? Gear are you okay?" Shin didn't know what was coming next

"I-I don't know whats been coming over me lately, but whenever I think of you my heart beats slightly faster, my throat becomes dry and I lose all sense of reality" she began to let out her heartfelt emotions

"Oh, I see...I'm flattered" Shin was no longer a dense perverted idiot, he had spent enough time around women by now to know where this was possibly going, and he didn't like it one bit.

"When we kissed, I realized something, it wasn't just the drink I drank that made me want to kiss you, I needed to be sure though so I never said anything...umm...well" she began to stutter, realizing now what she was saying and how her words had no significant affects on the boy, he only let out an uncomfortable look of uncertainty

"Gear..."

"I'm sorry! I just...I just..." she began to push her index fingers together, perhaps out of anxiety

"I slept with Neptune." he said in a blunt and firm tone

"W-what..?" Nepgear said in a shaken tone, her entire world had just been shattered

"I slept with your sister last night, I can't be with anyone else, I'm sorry, I'm sure you will make someone very happy one day" attempting too cool the situation and possibility of Nepgear's feelings being hurt, however-

Slap!

With tears in her eye's followed by sniffles she slapped the young overlord heir across the face hard enough to leave an imprint

"U-um...I'm sorry I have to go!" Nepgear ran, tears still falling down her cheeks, while leaving Shin in a state of shock

He held his left cheek which was red from the impact of Planeptune's candidates fierce slap

Unbeknownst to the boy, Compa and Nevi had seen everything from the corner, Compa quickly ran to comfort Nepgear, while Nevi-

"Wow, that could have gone better huh? Haha" in a mischevious tone, Shin's sister emerged, her appearance had changed to his shock

"What the hell did you do to your hair twerp" Shin badmouthed his sister slightly, being in no mood

"Eh? Oh the red highlights? I dunno"

"What about your eyes..." Shin pointed out that his sisters eye's began turning a shade of crimson, similar to Noire's

"Drat, am I really changing that fast already? Guess this is what happens when I'm outside of the HDG, I'm part demon too, but since I'm younger then you, I guess the effects are much-"

"Don't care" Shin stopped his sister as he proceeded to walk away, it was no doubt his demon half that was being stimulated by the pain of Nepgear's slap, perhaps it was the drama in general beginning to get on his nerves

"Woah, don't you dare walk away from your adorable little sister minion!"

"Tch, I'm the overlords heir, and who are you calling minion? What are you dad now?" Shin jokingly said to his sister as he continued to walk away with both hands on his head, carefree as a demon should be

"All I'm saying is it's not unusual for an overlord to have concubines" Nevi stated in a manner that caught Shins attention

"What did you say?" Shin turned around now intrigued

"Well duh, were freaking demons you idiot, it's only natural, we don't go by Celestial or human laws, it's common for an Overlord to have a vast selection, why do you think we barely look anything a like, we don't share the same mother I was born half Celestian, while you were born all demon."

"Tch, whatever, you better not get any creepy idea's of incest, we don't want this to be one of those anime's"

"Ew, gross, I would never be all over you like that minion, I'm more into those old fashion types you know that stick to one girl, not you, you're the definition of a heinous beast."

"Ha, whatever Nev's, anyway, I appreciate you trying to stir up drama, but I don't need this shit right now" Shin proceeded to walk away still in his carefree demeanor

"I'm just saying bro, at least freaking think about it, I mean how sweet would it be, Neptune,Vert, Nepgear, maybe even the Lastation sisters" Nevi continued on in a devilish manner, leaving Shin wondering as he headed back to his apartment

When Shin was out of sight, Nevi began to think-

"Oh well, whether or not you want it to happen is not your choice anymore brother dearest hehe, I'm going to make it happen regardless, hmm, first I have to find a way to ease the situation with Nepgear, that girl is more aggressive then she looks when she get's angry. Not only that but if crap continues to go down this way, everyone will hate him, sigh, I guess I have my work cut out for me, but the satisfaction will be all the reward I need to keep me motivated hehe" she had a plan, a plan to get her brother with every goddess, as she licked her lips and let out one last devilish smirk,she began to plot her next move carefully.

* * *

Shin's Place

"Finally!" Neptune's loud ear piercing voice rang through Shin's head as he entered his apartment

Her arms wrapped around his abdomen, she was clearly happy to see her lover

"Nep, can we talk?" he grabbed hold of both her hands as he looked into her eyes

"Uh oh, is this one of those serious talks? Aren't we a little early into the relationship for this sort of thing" she continued to try and joke around to which Shin only shot a slightly unsure smile, he wondered if Neptune could take anything seriously, and that's where the main problem stemmed from, she wasn't serious enough to be in a relationship

"Nep, I uh, I kissed Vert...a couple of hours ago, I didn't know what last night was, I still don't know what this is, I know I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, but I'm still, unsure, last night happened so fast, and out of the blue" he continued to make his heartfelt confession of his indecency

She said nothing just stood there with a innocently frowned expression

"I-I...I'm sorry"

Then the most unthinkable thing happened, she walked away, expressionless, she didn't cry, she didn't scowl, she simply walked away opening his apartment door before shutting it and leaving the overlord heir alone to wallow with his karma. Shin's human side, the one he had developed in the human world made him feel sorrow, while his demon side only made him ball up his fist, wanting to unleash his anger on something or someone.

"So, where do I go from here." he said out loud, as if wanting someone to respond to him, but he got no response, only dead silence.

* * *

Walking to Lastation (A little bit before midnight)

After tailing Shin for almost the entire day, and sitting through an awkward date, a slap from another girl, and what seemed to be the girl those thugs were talking about coming out of his apartment crying all in one day, Raito finally found a good time to confront him, and while he wasn't pleased with what he saw, he'll at least hear the man out before making any proper judgements. They were currently within Lastation and it was about a half past 11 at night, and Shin was walking alone in the streets heading towards the Basilicom with a looks that says that he has a lot on his mind, with Raito keeping a safe distance without his notice. Normally he isn't the kind of guy for stealth, but so far he hasn't really found a chance to properly converse with him. Now that he's all alone, Raito now has a good chance.

"Alright, now's my-" Just as he was getting out of hiding.

"Hey, there he is! That's the overlords heir!"

"Shit. Why now?" Raito quickly went back into hiding as an angry mob was moving towards Shin, with the person in question looking really baffled. Raito poked his head out and saw that the mob consisted of at least 24 men and women wielding pitch forks, hand axes, torches, knives and a few of them even have hand guns. At the very front leading the group are...

"Wait, aren't those the thugs from before?" Raito immediately recognized the spiky blonde in the front as the punk that was talking smack back at the guild... only this time he was in a wheel chair while in a upper-body cast.

("Damn, I must've done more damage than I thought. I really am getting overpowered these days... for human standards at least.") Despite his earlier aggression towards the young thug, at the same time he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Raito listened intently to what's going on.

"So, your that piece of shit overlords heir Shin Arisato right?"

"So what if I am? What's it to you guys?" Shin spoke to the leader and his mob, both speaking and looking in a way that says he is not in the mood for this. Whatever he was thinking about earlier has left him in a less than desirable mood, that much Raito can tell.

"Well what the hell do you think dipshit!? Me and my buddies are here to do Gameindustri a huge favor... by killing you and spreading your remains all over the walls so everyone can see just how pathetic you are! Hehehehehe!"

("I take it back, this guy is scum. He's more into the thought of killing him rather than supposedly doing Gameindustri a favor.") Raito thought to himself as the leader spoke with a bit of sadistic glee. Shin just stood there with both of his fists clenched, now looking really pissed off.

"Look, I already have enough shit to deal with right now, and I am really not in the mood for this! So you all do ME a favor and get out of my way!" Shin yelled at them as he pulled out his HDG, getting ready to force his way through if necessary.

"You don't get to make orders here retard! Even with that fancy thingamajig you've got there, it still doesn't change the fact that this is where you die. GET READY EVERYONE!" The leader screamed back and order everyone to ready themselves.

("This is bad. If things continue like this, a lot of lives are going to be lost. I've got to think of something to get him out of her and away from those guys.") Raito took a quick look around and spotted one of the mob members tossing a molotov up and down in his hands.

"*sighs* I really didn't want to do this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures." Picking up a decently sized rock and stepping out of the shadows, Raito takes up a stance of a pitcher and gets ready to throw it at the molotov.

"Hm? Hey who's-" Someone spotted him a little too late as he threw the rock with all of his might and smashed the molotov in the young mans hand as it engulfed his body in flames. He screamed on the top of his lungs and spazzed about, gaining the attention and slight fear of the other members.

("Now!") "Boost!" Feeling the same surge of energy from before, he ran towards Shin, grabbed him by his wrist and bolted away from the mob before anyone realized it.

"Hey! Who are-"

"Save it for later! Right now we need to get away from them A.S.A. now!"

As the two of them ran ahead, the leader and his posse looked around and caught a glimpse of what happened as the other try to put out the fire on there comrade, recognizing Raito immediately.

"Hey boss, isn't that the douchebag from this morning?"

"Wait wha-! SONAVABITCH THAT IS HIM! GET THEM!"

"Burn them!"

"Hang them by there entrails!"

"Mount those assholes!... Wait, that came out wrong."

Taking a quick look back, both men can see that a good chunk of the mob has already caught up with them.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" Both of them hollered out as they ran as fast as they could away from the mob. seeing a dark alley way ahead, they made a break for it and went through. A ways ahead they say a wired fence in the way, so they each went over it, Raito vaulting over and Shin quickly climbing it. the mob got obstructed by it for a bit... only for them to somehow tear through it.

"Oh come on! How does that even work!?"

"Less talking more running!"

-Line Break-

After about a good 15 minutes, they both managed to escape the mob and are currently on the rooftop of a building near the Lastation Basilicom, trying to catch there breath.

"Did...hah...hah...we...hah...lose them?

"Yeah...hah... I think so."

The two young men looked at eachother for a moment before speaking.

"Shin Arisato by the way. Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome. Raito Sumeragi." They both extended there hands and gave eachother a firm handshake. After which, they just stood there in silence. Before long, Raito decided to go first.

"So... your the overlords son, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Before Shin could question any further, Raito seems to be examining him from top to bottom, making him feel a little awkward.

"Hmmm, Other than the eyes, you don't really seem to be what other people say you are."

"What do they say about me?"

"That you're the scum of Gameindustri and shouldn't even exist. that you were planning on raping the goddesses and taking over." Raito answered with a scowl, purely because it came from ignorant banter with no evidence to prove it.

("*sighs* Well they got the scum part down at least.") Shin pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought. He took a quick glance at his watch and it said 11:47 pm.

"Uh, hey I'd like to talk, but I've got to go somewhere. Do you mind?"

"Sure I don't. Why don't we talk on the way there? I still have a few questions I need to know." Shin thought for a moment with his hand on his chin.

"Fair enough. We can part ways when were almost there."(I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust him. Then again, I need to get a lot of things off my chest so I think now might be a good time.")

"Alright, sounds like a deal." (Good, now I can get some answers and see if he's really bad or not.")

After a good few minutes of talking while on there way to the Basilicom, Raito now has a much clearer understanding of Shin. Despite the fact that for a while he was leading on multiple girls, the goddesses and candidates of Gameindustri no less, which he made clear did not approve of when he punched him in the face, He can now tell for sure that he's a good person at heart. By his questions, Shin told him of everything that had happened up until this point, starting with how he got her, up to the point of Neptunes departure and where they are now. Not only was Raito both surprised and moved by Shins current dilemma, but he couldn't help but relate to his plight... but that's a story for later.

"So, after this Rendezvous of yours, what are you going from here?"

"I honestly don't know. If I know Neptune, she's probably already told the others what I did. With that in mind, everyone probably hates me now. I guess all I can do now is just move on and go about my life. I don't know what I'll do, but it's better than just sulking about my mistakes like the twit I used to be." It was faint, but Raito could see and hear a good amount of resolve in Shin.

"Well, I won't tell you how to live your life, and I sure as heck can't give you any relationship advice. But still, to me it doesn't matter who or what you are or what others think of you. You live your life as you see fit. that's what I go by anyways." Shin stopped to look at Raito for a moment with a small expression of surprised. Raito followed suite and continued on.

"Now I'll be perfectly honest, I'm not exactly the perfect guy myself. I can barely cook anything to save my life, I get into a lot more fights with thugs and other people than i really want to...*sighs* and i will admit, I can be kind of thick-headed and slow when it comes to girls." Shin sweat-dropped at that last statement.

"...Still, even someone like me can tell a good person when he sees one, and to be honest I don't give a damn if you're a demon because your good in my books." Raito gave a beaming smile and a thumbs up towards the overlords heir. Shin was understandably taken aback by Raitos gesture, and all he could do was smile softly, thankful that at least someone doesn't see him as a monster... but what he said next really got to him.  
"...That, and if you really were scum, you would've kept leading on all those girls, but instead you came clean and told the truth. For that, you have my respect."

"...Thanks Raito. You don't know how much that means to me right now. Thought I haven't really known you that long, you seem like a pretty cool guy yourself." Raito scratched his hair a bit in embarrassment at Shins statement.

"No problem. And thanks." The two of them couldn't help but laugh a bit at there own conversation.

"Well, it looks like this is where we part. It was nice talking to you Shin."

"Yeah, same her Raito. I'm really glad we met."

"Same here. Good luck!" Raito yelled as he turned around and waved Shin goodbye.

* * *

Lastation-Midnight

It was finally time to meet the anonymous caller from earlier, Shin had spent the hours leading up to this in isolation, cleaning his place up mostly and then reflecting, his heart ached, it felt heavy but his anger quelled it down for the most part, his demon side was the only thing keeping him so collective. It would appear that being half demon had it's perks, but throughout the time he was just staring outside the window of his apartment he wondered to himself, "Should I embrace my demon half? I've already lost everything because of being an idiot, maybe my destiny is to just bring ruin and destruction like Artina and her lackey said that day."

In between reminiscing he finally made his way to the basilicom, outside he was greeted by only the lunar light and the chilly but refreshing breeze

"Yo, anonymous, I'm here, so come out or whatever..." he had his eyelids half shut, Shin didn't give a damn about anything at the moment like a broody teen, unbeknownst to him, like his sister, his appearance was also changing. His once hazel eye's began turning the crimson color, a common color for demons of nobility, his hair remained the same raven color however.

In the distance by an edge, Uni was lying in wait, her gun aimed at the overlord heirs heart, Celestian bullet in, she just needed to pull the trigger

"It's for sis, it's for Lastation, idiot..." she repeated it over and over again but continued to look back at his past good deeds and his carefree and nice attitude.

"Why are you hesitating?" Blanc said in an annoyed tone, she was accompanied by IF who looked equally ennoyed

"Shoot him, get it over with Uni" IF said as coldly as Blanc

"I-I" she began to tremble but quickly changed to a firm grip on her sniper

"For Gamindustri, he will die and if you don't do it...I have back up" Blanc said as she looked over to Haru, her once stalker that leaned towards the yandere side, he was a cynical and slightly unstable individual, but in Blanc's mind she had full control over him thanks to Celestia, she trusted her entire being in Celestia. The government had helped her nation recover as well as helped overcome her fear, she not only wanted Shin gone because she thought it would bring peace to Gamindustri but now it was much more then that, she felt like she owed Celestia.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Haru glanced over, now visibly annoyed as well as he produced a sharp lance

Once again Uni took aim, as she muttered under her breath "I'm sorry."

As quick as she could she turned around and placed the gun Blanc's direction causing Blanc to turn into a panic but then-

Stab.

Haru's lance pierced Uni's gut as blood furiously gush out of her abdomen, she muttered under her breath-

"Sis, I'm sorry..."

Blanc was visibly shocked as she dropped to her knee's out of sheer terror, it was then that she realized that she had taken things too far, it had finally dawned on her, seeing the blood of a candidate being spilled and splattering on her white dress and hat. What has she done she thought, peace at any cost is not peace at all. All this because she wasn't strong enough to handle her problems alone, Blanc had blood on her hands now, the sin of Lowee's CPU.

* * *

Celestia

It was the chambers of sister Artina that the young devil decided to enter

"Hmhm so you came after all sister of Shin Arisato, Nevi was it? Or should I call you by your real name, Alice Lilim" Artina turned her attention to Shin's sister

"Ahh, it's been so long that I abandoned that name" she cockily through her arms and landed on Artina's couch

"Please do make yourself at home dear, now what brings you here, would you like to strike a deal up like your daddy did?" Artina said in a condescending voice

"Well duh, why else would I be here" Alice once again replied in a overly cocky tone

"My, I'll never understand how your kind works, you and your father are definitely demons to the core, I almost feel bad for Shin Arisato, almost." Artina said as she slowly began to flavor the warm tea in her mouth.

"I care about my brother just fine, don't get it twisted angel lady, but in order to make things right I need a favor from the administrator" Alice wasted no time in issuing her demand

"Pfft, you must be out of your little demon mind" Artina gave a slight chuckle

"No not really, because I have an offer for you guys that will be well worth my request, besides my request isn't a big deal, hell it might even benefit you as much as it will me"

"And what might your request be if I may ask?"

"A Divine Reset." Alice said in a firm voice


	6. A Night With Noire

Still Outside Lastations Basilicom

Third Person Perspective

Shin continued to wait but no one would answer his shouts. It was about this time that he decided it might be best to just leave and hit the hay, tomorrow he would either have to take up a quest at the guild to pay rent, or train with his sister. When he reflected on his two options his mind began to wonder and he began questioning his very existence. The boy wondered if he should just leave Gamindustri and go to where the most logical destination for a person like him should be, the place where his dad said that he would be waiting, Netherindustri.

"What's wrong? You look troubled, and what are you even doing here at a time like this?! N-not that I care."

That last line made him turn around but before he even did, he already knew who's face he would see.

"Noire..."

The first girl that Shin had developed feelings for just by looking at her, also he was apparently her first kiss, even if the moment didn't exactly scream "romance".

"Jeez, don't sound so disappointed, you are outside MY Basilicom, are you a stalker now or something you creep?"

Ouch, Noire hadn't been this tsun since the day they first met when Shin failed miserably at trying to impress her. Well at least this time she wasn't pointing a sword at him.

"Heh, I'm sensing deja vu, remember this is almost exactly how you greeted me the first time we met, minus the sword of course"

"Hmph, do you want me to take out my sword?!"

"Definitely not."

This banter would then lead into small talk about dogoo's, tsundere's and weak willed protagonist that suddenly become badass until Noire decided to cut the chit chat. Noticing it was getting late, she knew she still had a lot of work ahead of her, though deep down she didn't want to leave the boy, she was happy he was there she didn't even want to question the reason, her guard was definitely down around him.

"So, not that I care or anything, but why haven't you called me."

"Huh? Called you?"

"O-oh! Uh nothing! Forget I said anything jerk!" Noire turned around and began blushing furiously as "What am I saying?!" echoed inside her head

Shin walked up to Lastations goddess, as he grabbed her tense shoulders and gently turned her around.

"I, don't have you're number or anything, sorry"

"S-stop! Don't apologize you're making look like some crazy ex girlfriend!"

He let go of her and began to walk away this time his back turned to her

"So I screwed up" Shin said out of nowhere as he began to stretch

"Huh?" Noire wondered what the boy meant

"Well, I uh, kinda slept with Neptune, and then made out with Vert heheh...pretty pathetic huh?" he turned around to face around with a grin that spelled shame, he was laughing at his mistakes because he didn't know how else to deal with them

"O-oh..." Noire didn't know what to say, she felt, jealous more then anything, she wasn't mad at him, probably because she hadn't spent the night with him like Neptune did.

"Yeah, so I guess I should be heading back to Netherindustri, there's nothing left for me here, even if there was I'd probably screw it up" he had a sad expression on his face with a legitimate look of guilt and Noire saw it in his crimson eyes.

"It was good seeing you Noire, I know you'll make a great True Goddess, one day" he began walking away but was stopped by her voice

"Wait!" she ran up to him and did something he'd never thought would happen

She wrapped her arms around his waste from behind and rested the side of her head on his back

"W-what?" he was stunned as he tried to think of what he should do in this situation

"I didn't say you could walk away did I?!" she tightened her grip around the boy

Shin turned around slowly while remaining in Noire's embrace so that he could look into her eyes

"You're not mad?" he asked with a questionable expression

"Of course I am idiot! But still...I don't want you to go, yet, I mean you still owe me, you told me, no you promised me that you'd work for my nation" she struggled to get her words out as she began resting her head on his chest.

"I-I don't want to leave you either" he returned her embraced by wrapping his arm around her curvy frame, his hands just below her lower back, just a couple of inches shy of touching her perfectly shaped ass.

"Th-then don't leave me you idiot!" Noire's eye's contained the fiery passion that would drive any man insane

The boy began to unconsciously give in to his lust for Lastations goddess, he became rock hard underneath his belt much to Noire's delight.

"Someone's awake hehe" she gave a cute snicker of satisfaction as she felt the girth and length of his penis press onto her wet and moist vagina

What secretly turned on Noire even more was the fact that she was able to get him this hard so quick, it satisfied her ego knowing how much she could arouse the boy without having to remove any clothing...yet.

"Let's go to my room...you better carry me there though! You are my soldier after all so you'll do as I say!" she seductively demanded Shin to go along with her demands.

The boy couldn't resist,he picked Noire up bridal style and began carrying the horny girl into the basilicom

Once inside, Shin wasted no time, he threw Noire on her bed and quickly followed soon after. He locked his lips onto her's as he proceeded to remove her dress slowly. As their tongues clashed with one another's, she did her part and lifted his shirt up until she took it off and then worked her way down to his belt which she pulled off swiftly. Noire pulled the boys pants down and saw his fully erect penis in front of her, again her ego was inflated as she got turned on even more by what she saw.

Looking down at Noire's dim yet seductive crimson orbs with that smirk of superiority turned the boy on so much he was worried he would explode on Noire's face right there and then. But he eventually composed himself, that is until Noire began to stroke his cock, the force of the strokes she applied started off slow but soon she jerked him faster and faster.

The boy continued to compose himself from coming early, he answered Noire's stroking with some soft kisses on left side of her neck followed by a few nibbles, this combination made Noire even hornier as she let a moan of satisfaction.

"Mmm"

 _Letting out some more moan he gently forced her onto her bed, her bra now off, he proceeded to suck on the tip of Noire's nipple._

Her pussy was now extremely wet and slippery, she was almost ready for him to be inside her, but due to her being an extra passionate lover (unbeknownst to many) she was very much enjoying their foreplay and wanted to continue it.

But Shin wasn't having it as he eventually slowly pressed his body against her with slight force while pinning down both her wrists, he looked into her dim eye's and saw the desire. In this position they kissed a couple of more times, their lips embracing one another's for a few seconds, then releasing then embracing once again, generally soft kisses. Shin then released her left wrist and began using his now free hand to feel her up, his hands eventually made a stop in her slippery,moist,wet vagina. Using both his index and middle finger he made his entry inside her clit and began to finger her gently

"Ahh..mm...there..."

Noire enjoyed it as much as the boy did, the fact that he was able to please Lastations top idol took his ego to knew heights.

"Mm...yes...ah...get inside me my soldier..."

"Heh, anything for my goddess" he replied in a cocky and confident manner as he proceeded to open her legs and inserted his penis inside her vagina, thrusting it softly to start at his goddesses request but soon-

"Okay...faster now...faster...mm...ahhh...make me cum Shin" Noire began to demand as she began to play with the boys raven black hair

The thumping noise of their flesh echoed throughout her room and as far as the entire basilicom as her yells of pleasure soon followed

"Yes!...yes!" Noire yelled as she began to dig her nails into the boys masculine back realizing he was no longer the spineless coward he was when he first came, speaking off coming...after a few changes in positions she ended up jerking back after releasing her juices onto her sheets.

"Ahhh-!"

Her stressed had been relieved, as he mustered up the resolve to pull out before coming inside of her she grabbed his penis and as she bent over and faced him with a devious look.

Noire stroked his still erect penis over and over, there was no composure to be kept this time, he was already too hot and bothered and could feel his own stress about ready to release and before long-

 _Splat_!

"You asshole!"

Noire's seductive nature had pushed the boy well past his limits as he couldn't contain himself any longer. He came all over Noire's face, so much so that even some of it got on her hair,realizing it would be a pain to get rid of she was understandably upset.

"Uh, sorry I tried-" Shin attempted to apologize but-

"You could have at least told me you were about to come, I wanted to swallow your cum!" she looked just a tad upset as she got up and proceeded to grab a tissue from a nearby cabinet to clean her face up.

(Really...? That's why you're mad?) The boy thought as he let out a chuckle and then a cocky smirk

"H-hey! Wipe that smirk off your face! You weren't that good...okay you were!...But...agh! jerk!" and with that she stomped into her shower but not before stopping for a second, turning around and giving him a smile of satisfaction, "Don't get cocky...but, spend the night with me...I-i don't really want you to!...but you could if you want..."

* * *

Back in Artina's Chambers

Alice and Artina had finished their talk about the divine reset, Artina was still not convinced and was about to resort to violence, but her attack was quickly subdued by the "badass freakin overlord" of Netherindustri, Overlord Draig,he had brought Artina down with his powers and all that remained was for his daughter to press the button that would regress the world.

"Get on with it Alice" Draig commanded his daughter

"Alriiighty then!" with a devious yet cheery demeanor accompanied by a giggle, the young girl pushed the button on Artina's podium

 _Click!..._

In a flash of light much like what one would call a cliche the entire room lit up,soon it wasn't just Artina's chambers that were engulfed by the bright divine light. The entire night sky was caught up in it too.

All of Gamindustri and Netherindustri would be regressed, a clean slate, a second chance at a better life for everyone. What part's stayed and what part's would go? That was up to the one who was giving their very existence up to carry the regression.

"No regrets pops?"

"No, no regrets what so ever, though I was a mighty overlord I was never a proper father, as a proud demon I must atone for this"

"That's not really a thing us demons would say dad hehehe but I think I get the message"

"Alice,take care of your brother, though I may be gone from existence I will make sure that you two still exist, that way you both could go back to Netherindustri when you feel you're prepared and win back my continent and more importantly my throne, my legacy will live on through both of you, so you better not screw up"

"Ahh, such a sweetheart, no wonder both our moms fell for you" she smacked herself upside the head after telling her dad off in the most sarcastic tones

 _Overlord Draig, thus though offer thee existence to regress this entire world?_

"Damn straight"

 _Then so it shall be, I will take your life and shape the world to what thy will teleth me to_

* * *

Last Minute Meeting Before Reset

Raito's POV

"Haa...Haa...Haa... I really got to stop using the HDG to get from one land to another. It gets really exhausting after a while." I look down to my right arm again and this time the gauntlet was visible for all to see, only for it to disappear in a flash as I clenched my fist.

"Then again, if things are going where I think they are, then I'm going to have to use it a lot more frequently." I'm currently walking through the deserted streets of Planeptune at about 12:26 at night. After clearing all of my suspicions with my brief talk with Shin, I made my way back here on foot to call it a night. Normally traveling between lands would talk hours, maybe even a day to get from one land to the next, even with terraportation. I on the other hand used my HDG to boost my way back in less than a half hour. Needless to say I was short on breath by the time I actually made it. It's a good thing barely anyone is around right now, otherwise 'They' would be zeroing in on me by now.

As for how I got this HDG, it's a very long and painful story that needs not be told just yet. All that needs to be said now is that it is a story that is coated in blood and the line between light and darkness is virtually nonexistent. How I'm even still here after that is beyond me. Regardless, now is not the time.

As I walk home in these quiet streets, My mind begins to wander over todays events. I now know without a doubt that Shin Arisato isn't the kind of demon most people make him out to be. Granted, he's pretty indecisive and I more than question him in terms of a love life, but then again no one is perfect. I'm not perfect, the Goddesses and Candidates aren't perfect, and even 'They' are no exception to this fact. They're just too stubborn to admit it. My ramblings aside, I can't help but feel a great amount of pity for Shin. He's not the kind of guy you'd expect wanting to destroy or take over Gameindustri, and yet the fact that he's the Overlords son is enough for the Celestian Government to come down at any time and take his life, supposedly for the sake of Gameindustri...

"Tch. What a load crap. All they care about these days are killing demons and obtaining power by any means. Hell, I'm betting they wouldn't even think twice to kill the CPU's if it meant gaining more power. It's like A*a*e ga K*ll but a lot worse. Makes me want to vomit out all my internal organs." How they even call themselves angelic or holy is beyond me... Even moreso considering that 'witch' might be spearheading this whole thing. To think he's going to be done in not only for circumstances far beyond his control, but with his executioners being lead by 'her' makes it all the more aggravating.

Not only that, but what makes it all worse for me is that despite our time being brief, we both talked to each other as if we've been long-time companions. I don't know if he has a knack for that sort of thing, and to be honest I don't give two craps. What I do know is if he lives through whatever they throw at him and we meet again, I'm willing to bet that we would become great frie-

*bump* "Oof."

"Kya!"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a teenaged girl walking right in front of me, and from her reaction, I guess she wasn't paying much attention either. I shake myself out of a daze and look down towards her. She had fallen right on her butt and was in a bit of pain.

She has light, creamy pink hair that is somewhat long and curls along the edges, worn with a black hairband with a C patched on the side, and her eyes are of the same color of her hair. She's wearing what seems to be a cotton tank-top with detached sleeves, a black choker with a small heart on it, a red plaid skirt, dark brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, boots that match her top and a black hip purse. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. Though what caught me off guard was that despite her young appearance, she seems to be *ahem*... well-endowed.

"Owwie. That really hurt." She was rubbing her rump as she spoke.

"Are you alright?" I said as I kneel down on one leg to her eye level. She glances at me with an apologetic look and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm OK. Sorry I bumped into you."

"No, it's OK, I wasn't paying attention either. Need any help getting up?" I extended my right hand to her. When she saw my gesture, she blushed a little before nodding and extending her hand and grabbed ahold of mine. I noted for a moment that despite her looks, she seems to have a pretty strong grip.

"OK then. Up we go." I lift both of us up off the ground. She stumbled forward a bit towards me, but she quickly regained her balance, stood up straight and looked towards me with a cute, beaming smile with her hands folded in front of her.

"Thank you. That was really nice of you."

"No problem. It was the least I could do. But now that I think about it, what are you doing out so late at night?"

"I'd ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" She redirected my question back at me.

"Me? I was just getting back from Lastation and heading on home. How about you?"

"I was out doing some late night shopping. I was on my way back when..."

"...We bumped into eachother."

"Yeah that's right! Oh, I almost forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"I'm Raito. Raito Sumeragi. Nice to meet you."

"Rai-to? Isn't that Japanese for Light?"

"Yeah actually." I'm honestly amazed. She's practically the first person to pick up on that. "So anyways, what's your name."

"Oh, how rude of me to ask you you're name and not give you mine. My name's Compa. Nice to meet you too Raito."

"Compa huh? That's a cute name." I tell her honestly.

"C-cute?" She blushed furiously at my complament while poking her fingers together. Well, she seems nice enough. She's a bit on the ditzy side, but she also seems like a real sweetheart.

"..."

...How long is she going to stand there? she's been fidgeting to herself for a whole minute now. I took a better look at her face, she was not only a dark shade of red, but- wait, is that steam coming out of her ears?

"Compa, are you OK?" Maybe she has a fever? Wouldn't hurt to check. I take a step closer and put a hand on her forehead and the other onto mine.

"Eeh." Her entire face went beet red when I touched her forehead. Strange though. she doesn't feel hot at-

"AAAAAHHH!"

*BONK* "OOW!" I don't know what happened, but she just shrieked and headbutted me in a panic. I staggered backwards while holding my head. With how hard she hit me, she's probably doing the same. After rubbing my head for a bit, I look towards Compa, and sure enough, she fell back down on her butt while rubbing her head, giving me a clear shot of her-

"!" Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! FOR THE LOVE OF THE TRUE GODDESS AND ALL THAT IS HOLY DO NOT LOOK!

"Ouchies. Raito, are you OK?" I looked back and see that she's looking at me with a worried expression. Good thing I turned my head when I did, otherwise she would've thought I was looking at her panties... well I sorta was, but I didn't mean to and ye- you know what I mean!

"I'm OK, I'm fine!" Geez, my face is probably as red as a tomato right now. I shake off my own embarassment and lend my hand to Compa so she could get up again. After getting up and dusting her skirt off, she bowed her head in front of me.

"I'm really sorry about that. That was just so sudden I just panicked."

"No, it's OK. You looked like you were running a fever so I tried to check your temperature. sorry I didn't tell you." I bowed a bit to her with my right hand to my chest. Just as I raised my head...

"Raito, what happened to your hand!?"

"My hand?" I took a look at it, and it seems that the palm of my hand is bleeding. Most of the blood is dry, but the rest of it was still fresh. I must've injured it when Shin and I were running from the mob back at Lastation.

"I don't really know. I didn't even know I got injured. Must've punctured it on my way back." I told her a half-truth. If I told her I was with the Overlords Heir just now, she might not react very well.

"Here, let me have a look at it." Compa walks up to me with a surprisingly serious expression on her face. She takes my hand and looks at it like a professional doctor.

"Hmm, it looks like it happened a while ago so it may be already healing. Even so, I need to clean it up and dress the wound."

"You speak as if you've done this for a while."

"Well, I am a nurse in training, so I treat my friends wounds whenever they get injured. Now stay still OK?" I nodded to her as she reached into her purse and pulled out a cloth and a small bottle of peroxide. She poured a bit of the peroxide onto the cloth and began cleaning up the wound. The peroxide really stung as she was wiping off the dried blood and the wound itself, but I just sucked it up and kept a straight face. Helps that she was being gentle with my hand, otherwise it would be even more painful.

"There. Now we need to dress it." She puts the items back in her purse and pulled out a roll of gauze. She then began wrapping it around my injured hand. When she was finished, she tied a small bow onto the back of my hand to make sure it stays on.

"So, how is it?"

"It's on a little tight, but you did a great job overall. Thanks Compa."

"Hehehe, you're welcome." She blushes as she gives me a beaming smile that can honestly brighten up anyones day.

"Well, I better get going. They are probably wondering where I am right now. It was nice meeting you Raito. Goodbye." With that, she starts to walk away into the night.

"Wait! Mind if I come with you?" I call out to her before she could get very far.

"Hm?" She quickly turns around on her heels and give he a quizzical gaze.

"I was wondering if I could tag along. It's pretty late out and I'd honestly feel bad if I left someone alone out in this part of Planeptune." Especially with everything that's been going on, anything could happen at this point. Compa looks at me curiously.

"Do you really want to?"

"Of course. Call it repayment for bandaging my hand."

"Oh, OK. I'd like that then. Thank you Raito."

"It's no trouble. So, where's your house?" I ask her as we began walking side by side.

"Actually, I'm staying at a friends place. It isn't far from here."

"A friends place? You having a slumber party or something?" She did mention late night shopping, so I think that's a safe... assumption?

"..."

"Compa?" She just went silent all of a sudden. I take a look at her, and to my surprise she looks pretty downcast.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, you're fine, it's just..." Compas voice suddenly got quiet. Something tells me what she's going to say next isn't good at all.

"... My friends just had a really bad day today, and I thought I would stay for a night or two to try and cheer them up. So far though, I didn't have any luck, and they both look really sad."

"What exactly happened?" I normally don't pry in times like these, but I guess you can say that curiosity is getting the better of me here.

"Well, there's this boy that came here not too long ago. He seemed pretty nice, and even helped us out a few times. One thing led to another and both Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge fell in love with him. It was kind of awkward at first since they both liked the same guy, but they still got along and we all just hung out like we always do... That was until 'that' day." As we continued to walk, I stay silent and listened to Compa's story intently.

"I don't know all of the details, but according to Ge-Ge, the three of them and some of our other friends were visited by two people. I think there names were... Caesar and Artina." Unbeknownst to Compa, I both flinched and growled at the mere mention of those names, especially the latter. Before I knew it, I was clenching both my fists as hard as I could. If that witch is involved, then I just might know who her friends are and who this guy is... but I keep it to myself as she continued on.

"They both seemed nice enough, but one thing led to another and they all ended up fighting the two of them. Before they left, they told us that he was... let's say he was a really bad person, and that he would only cause trouble for us if we stayed with him. Everyone was surprised, but I think that he was the most shocked out of us all. Before we knew it, he began distancing himself from all of us and didn't want to open up." Now I know exactly who she's talking about. There's only one person I know that fits in the story... Shin. And if my assumption is correct, then Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge may be Purple Heart and Purple Sister. I know he told me that things were bad, but I didn't realize things were this heavy between them.

"We were all shocked by the news, but my friends still loved him and Nep-Nep even tried to get him to open up. Then today came, and everything just fell apart. Ge-Ge finally got the courage to ask him out on a date. Me and another friend of ours even helped her pick out a dress and get ready. Everything was going great, but all of a sudden, Ge-Ge got quiet and before I realized it, she slapped him and ran away. When she came to us, she was crying, more than I've ever seen before. When I brung her home and she calmed down, she told me that he..." I know exactly what she going to say next, and if there's one and only one thing I found to be unacceptable, the thing that made me punch him was...

"... He slept with Nep-Nep." She was practically on the verge of tears at this point. I'll give her credit for at least knowing what's going on. The only thing she doesn't know is Shins side of the story. To me, while I don't approve of how he *ahem*... relieved his stress, but when you take a step back and get a better look, it's a little understandable. I mean being told you are 'supposedly' the key to Gameindustris destruction after believing you've been human all your life could be pretty damn jarring to anyone. Not only that, but having the goddesses and candidates fall for you and you led them all on, intentionally or not, can not only make it worse, but from the look of him back at Lastation, he now feels like utter garbage for doing so.

"I didn't wanna believe it. I couldn't believe it. I thought it was all just a really bad joke... but when Nep-Nep came back home, she was crying too. We tried to ask what happened, but she didn't say anything and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. I'm trying my best to cheer them up, but I don't know what else to do. I..." I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked to me startled. I give her a stoic nod, telling her I understand. From there, she just grabbed onto my arm and started crying almost uncontrollably as I pat her on the back. Looking at Compa like this, It goes without saying that the repercussions of his actions aren't just affecting him. *sighs* I can only hope he might make it up to them someday. I might not know him enough to know what he's thinking, but I do know he wouldn't want to cut ties with them like this. Compa continued to cry for a good few minutes before detaching herself from me and wiping away the rest of her tears.

"*sniff*sniff* Sorry you had to listen to all of that Raito."

"No, it's fine. You had to get something off your chest and I'm the only one here listening. Do you feel any better?"

"... A little. Thanks Raito. It really means a lot."

"Sure, no problem." I look ahead and see the Planeptune Basilicom just a few steps away from us.

"Is that it?"

"Huh? Oh yes, we're here!" Quickly regaining her usual perk, Compa jogged her way to the entrance with me close behind. She stops at the door for a moment and turns towards me slowly with a small blush on her face.

"Um, Raito? If it's not too much trouble, can you stay for a little while?"

"Hm? Well I wouldn't mind, but do you want me to? I don't want to impose, especially when your friends are depressed."

"Well, to be honest, I thought they could use some more company, and since your were a good listener with me, I-I though you might be able to help." I look down and cup my chin with my hand, thinking about this for a moment. While I don't know if it's such a good idea seeing the goddesses like this, but after hearing Compa's story, I really can't leave someone in that sort of state.

"...OK, I guess I can stay for a bit. I don't know if I'll be able to help, but I'll see what I can do." Compa was absolutely beaming at my response. She gave me a cheerful nod and opened the door.

"Well, come on in!"

The two of us were now standing in an elevator in silence, awaiting our stop to go see the CPU's. As we waited, I noticed that Compa was fiddling with her phone for quite a while, as if waiting for someone to call or text.

"Compa, is something wrong? You've been playing with your phone for a while now."

"Oh, sorry. I've actually been waiting for a friend of mine to call."

"Is she in any trouble?"

"No, but I haven't seen her since this morning." She flips through her phone and on it she shows me a picture of a long-haired brunette with green eyes wearing a leafy bow, a black tank-top with a short one-piece skirt with silver detailing with matching boots, a large blue trench coat that is way too big for her with a belt strap carrying 9 cellphone bags and from the look of her figure is kind of flat-chested.

"This is her. Her names IF, but I call her Iffy."

"IF? That seems a little odd for a girls name. Then again I've heard weirder ones for guys." Seriously, who the hell names there son Digit?

"Yeah, she does tend to get that a lot, but she's used to it." I lean in forward to take a better look. Now that I think about it, she looks kind of familiar. Have I seen his girl before?

"Hm, she looks kind of like a tomboy. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Well, remember when I said about that boy Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge likes? She was training him this morning on the outskirts of Planeptune. I don't know what happened, but she stormed off and I haven't seen her since." The outskirts?... Wait! Now I remember! She was with Shin when I went there. I was hiding behind a nearby boulder at the time, but I saw her beating the crap out of him and just left like she said. The only thing I heard from her was "You're dead to me Shin Arisato!". Those words were laced with a lot of anger and hate. I may be reading too much into it, but I think I also heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

*DING*

Before I could think any further on the matter, the elevator door opened up to reveal a rather cozy living quarters. The room itself was rather spacious, primarily colored white and lilac purple, sporting a three-seat couch, a coffee table, a long cabinet filled to the brim with games, consoles and other accessories with a huge plasma screen TV on the top of i-

"Compa, are you home?" My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a mature, young women. I turn towards the voice to see... a very small girl, no bigger than my own torso, riding on a tome?... Eh, I've seen stranger things. Anyways, the girl herself has fair-skin, dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair with her bangs curling in both directions, two long ones reaching to her modest chest and the rest of it is in pigtails. She's wearing a white hat with a purple N in the front and light blue ear pieces, a light purple dress with a light blue tie and white cuffs, thigh-high white socks and shoes, and blue and purple wings. I don't really know why, but she seems pretty beautiful despite her size. She floats towards us as Compa and I make our way out of the elevator and into the room.

"Hello Histoire! I'm back!" Histoire huh? If I can recall, that's the name of Planeptunes Oracle- WAIT! She's the Oracle!?... Huh. Never thought she'd be like this. You learn something new everyday.

"Ah good you're back. I was starting to-" Histoire started to speak to Compa, but stopped when she saw me.

"Huh? Compa, who's this? A guest?"

"Histoire, this is Raito. I bumped into him on my way back." Turning her attention towards me, I stand at attention with my back straight, my feet together, my hands to my side and looking at Histoire in the eyes.

"Raito Sumeragi. It's nice to meet you Ms. Histoire." I give a deep bow to the Oracle. I call her miss instead of just Histoire as a show of respect.

"Oh my." Judging from her tone of voice, I'm assuming she wasn't expecting me to do that. I raise my head a little and saw that she looked really surprised.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Histoire?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting for someone to be so humble when introducing themselves. It's kind of refreshing to be honest."

"Really? For me it's common courtesy, but you sound like you don't get that a lot."

"Unfortunately no, I don't. Most guests just come and go as they please here." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. An Oracle not getting any respect? I know Gameindustri hasn't been doing well lately, but this seems a little much for me.

"Forgive me if I sound rude. These past few days, especially today have been rather stressful." I can imagine.

"No need to apologize Ms. Histoire. Everyone has those kind of days, so I think I understand somewhat." In reality it's a bit of a crap shoot for me. One day I find a rare item and get a lot of money from it, the next day I have an entire gang at my doorstep. I think some of those guys are still in the hospital.

"I appreciate it Raito. Also, there's no need to be so formal, so please call me Histoire."

"Oh, OK then Ms.-*ahem* sorry, Histoire." Both girls giggle at my little slip up.

"It's alright. So, what brings you here Raito?"

"Like Compa said, I just bumped into her while I was on my way home. I didn't want someone walking around alone, especially at this time of night, so I went with her to make sure nothing happened. When we got here, she offered me to stay here for a while, and I accepted her offer. Although I don't want to impose, even more so since this is where the CPU's live, so I won't be here for very long."

"I see. It was good of you to escort Compa here, for that I'm grateful. We really don't see this kind of chivalry anymore, so I'm glad to so at least someone out there knows how to be a gentleman." she gives me a soft and gentle smile, but I can't help but fell that she may be slandering someone at the same time. I'll just keep it to myself for now.

"It was nothing. Just doing what I thought was right."

"Anyways, go ahead and make yourself at home Raito. I'll go make some tea and sweets." After saying that with a smile, Compa goes to another part of the room to where I'm assuming is the kichen area.

At her behest, I untied my shoes and put them next to the entrance, and took of my jacket and bandana and placed them on a nearby coat rack. As I turned around, I noticed something I didn't a few minutes ago, and that there was another person in the room with us. When I took a better look, I quickly realized that she was one of the girls that Shin was with today, the one that slapped him. She has long lilac hair that reaches down to the midsection of her back with a hair clip in the shape of a D-pad, a white choker, a yellow, white and blue sailor uniform with a yellow ascot and long pink and white stripped socks. She was currently sitting silently seiza style in front of the coffee table looking down to the floor. It's hard to make out her expression since her hair is shadowing her eyes, but I'm more than certain that she's really depressed, not just from Shin, but from the fact that I see tear-stains on the carpet where she was. Even knowing that, I still had to ask...

"Hey Histoire, I don't mean to pry, but is she doing OK? She looks pretty down." As soon as I asked, Histoires expression turned into one that's a mixture of sympathy, anger and shame.

"I won't lie, Nepgear's had a very bad day. In fact, it's probably been the worst day of her life, bar none. Both for her and her elder sister." Aw, so that's Nepgear, and based on what Shin told me, her sister must be Neptune.

"Where is her sister?"

"She's locked herself in her room for most of the day. I checked on her right before you and Compa came by and saw that she was sleeping."

"Aw, I see. I'll try to keep my volume to a minimum then. Also, should I keep my distance with her?" Histoire looked to Nepgear and then back to me.

"Normally I would say yes, but after what happened today, seeing a new face might help her, if only a little." I nod in agreement as she floated(?) her way to Nepgear.

"Nepgear?"

"Hmm? What is it Histoire?" Oh man, her voice sounds very hoarse. How long has she been crying?

"We have a guest."

"A guest?" Turning to me, Histoire gave me a nod of confirmation and floated off to the side, making way for me to sit next to her. I make my way as gently as I can so as to not scare her and sat next to her cross-legged. I turn my gaze to her and saw that she still had her head down, though it was off onto my direction, so she knows I'm there.

"Hello Nepgear. I'm Raito." I'm trying to be very careful here. If I make one false move, she might end up freaking out and running away. *sighs* This is almost like that time I hung out with a highschool girl while I was taking a job as a bodyguard for a friend of hers. I think her last name was... Ikezawa. I don't remember much else except that she had a massive burn scar that covered almost half her body... she looked pretty cute though.

"Rai...to?" Nepgear raised her head to me, revealing her face... and I'm going to say this now, while he might not realize yet nor did he intend to, but Shin did a lot more damage than he thought. Nepgears eyes, which were a deep lilac color, were now almost bloodshot red and had visible tear-stains on her cheeks. Not only that, but her expression right now is that of someone who just lost a loved one, which isn't exactly far from the truth. The icing on the cake here is that when you get a better look in her eyes, one can see that they were...empty. As if someone sucked out all the light from them. Damn, so this is the face of a heartbroken girl huh? This is definitely not something I ever want to get used to looking at.

"Your name is... Raito?" I gave her a soft nod and explain to her why I'm here. Afterwards, I give the Candidate a small bow. She didn't seem to notice as she just returned to her previous position with her head down. I look to Histoire and she just shook her head, telling me to not go any further for now. So we all just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"The teas ready everyone!" Compa yells out from the kitchen as she walks out with a tray with 4 cups of tea. One of them has a straw in it, to which I'm assuming it's Histoires for obvious reasons. Compa cheerfully hums to herself as she sets the tray down on the table and gives each of us a cup and both she and Histoire take a seat opposite from Nepgear and I.

"I also have some cookies baking in the oven right now, they should be done pretty soon." Histoire and I give our thanks to the pink-haired nurse while Nepgear just simply nodded. Nepgear takes a sip of the tea and immediately retracts her head in a bit of pain.

"Be careful Ge-Ge. It just came off the kettle so it's pretty hot." Compa says to her as she blows on her tea before sipping it herself. Histoire looks like she's having a bit more difficulty since she's using a straw. Not to mention she was sitting on the table itself with her tome a fair distance away, probably so it doesn't get tarnished in case her tea spills. As for me, I follow Compa's example by blowing on my tea and taking a sip myself. Mmm, it's camomile tea, but it also tastes a bit sweet. Maybe she put a bit of sugar in it? Regardless I try to take another sip when I felt a slight tap on my right elbow. Before I knew it...

"Aaah!" Nepgear shrieked out of nowhere, startling me to the point where I lost my grip on my cup and OH CRAP!

"Aaaah! Aaaah! Hooo! Haa...Haa... that was way too close!"

"Oh my!"

"Raito are you OK!?"

"I'm OK! I'm Fine." In case you're wondering just what the hell happened, I lost my grip on my tea and it spilled on the carpet. I quickly scooted out of the way of the spill because if I didn't, well... then it would've spilled on my crouch, and considering that it was still hot, you can see why I reacted the way I did. Seriously, another inch and I would've gotten lava ba-

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Snapping me out of my thoughts, I turn my attention to Nepgear and saw that she looked scared beyond belief. Her eyes we as wide as dinner plates, her pupils have shrunk, her hands are gripped together to her chest and was shaking like a leaf. She almost looks like a criminal mortified by her actions. From what I can tell now, she must've bumped her elbow into mine and got startled herself.

"I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"It's OK. You don't have anything to apologize for. I got clumsy and dropped the cup so it's my own fault." I make a small excuse to try and put her at ease, and judging from the look on her face, I'd say that worked somewhat. Any longer and she might've made a run off in a panic.

"Compa, do you know if you have any I can use to clean this up?"

"Huh? Well, there are some paper towels and carpet cleaner under the sink, but should you really being doing this? A guest shouldn't be cleaning for the host."

"True, but this is a mess that I made and having one of you girls do it instead would just be bad manners on my part. Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." I quickly get up and make my way to the kitchen area before Compa could protest any further. Heading to the sink and grabbed the items, I quickly head back to the room and get to work immediately.

After about a few minutes of sopping up tea and cleaning the stain, I threw away the towels I used in a nearby trash bin, put the supplies back where they belong and made my way back to my spot next to Nepgear.

"You really didn't have to do that Raito."

"Oh think nothing of it Histoire. I'd feel like a pretty crappy guest if I just left a mess for you all to clean."

"...Um." I take a look at Nepgear and she looks like she wants to say something.

"...I, uh. Hmm?" I place a hand on her shoulder and give a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents just happen, so don't go beating yourself up OK?"

"Huh?... Sure, OK." She seemed to be cheering up now, if only a little. I think I can see a bit of light returning to her eyes.

"Hey, Raito?"

"Yes Compa? What is it?"

"I was wondering, what do you do for a living?" Aw, she seems to be trying to get her mind off things by starting up a conversation. Smart move Compa.

From there, we've all spent a good few minutes chatting with one another, jumping from topic to topic ranging from simple things like games and anime(to which I honestly wasn't expecting) to a bit more personal stuff like how Compa asked about my living. Speaking of, I had told them I take quests up at the guild to make my due, usually by monster hunting.

Also, I couldn't help but notice that Nepgear started to join in on the conversation more and more as time went on. I don't think she's fully recovered quite just yet, but so far she's making good progress. She even started to smile a bit. I even got to know her a little better because of it. She seems pretty down to earth and detail-oriented and even seems to have quite the fascination with machines. She's also a bit of an airhead, but it is very hard to see. Hell for a moment there even I didn't seem to notice.

I also got to know Compa and Histoire a little as well. I was right to assume she was a ditz, but she's also very caring and even very selfless, not only helping the injured and sick whenever possible, but she also goes as far as giving monsters and, to my own surprise, criminals the same treatment, regardless of what they've done in the past. If there were more people like her around, Gameindustri would definitely be a much nicer place, but I digress.

Histoire is basically a lot of things I would expect from someone of her position. She's a quiet, but also serious and mature individual with a sense of justice that just might rival my own. She's also a wise and knowledgeable leader, handling most of Planeptunes affairs all by herself. Although I question why Purple Heart wasn't helping her since this is her nation, but I'm still impressed nonetheless. Also something I noticed is that whenever she was talking to Nepgear, she gave off this warm, gentle aura around her, almost like that of a mother to her child. To be perfectly honest, if it weren't for her size, she would probably be-

"Hmm? *sniff*sniff* *sniff*sniff*?"

"Is there something wrong Raito?" Nepgear said to me as I looked around the room.

"Is something burning?" Not a moment too soon...

"OH NO! THE COOKIES!" Compa panicked almost hysterically as she got up and hurried to the kitchen area...

"Eh? Uuaaa! Oof!" Only to fall face first showing off her-

"!" Oh crap, not again! No! Nu uh! You can't- NOPE! My head practically turn a full 180 degrees and my entire body leaned backwards, trying my hardest not to see her panties.

"Oh no! There gonna burn!" I heard Compa getting back up and running away, giving me the green light that the coast was clear.

"Phew. That's two bullets I dodged tonight. Man, that never happens." I sigh to myself as I wipe some sweat off my brow. I turned to Histoire and Nepgear... and there faces basically tell me all I need to know.

"What the goodness was that all about!?" I started to blush in embarrassment as the two of them are wondering just what the hell was going on with me. Quickly regaining my composure, or what little I had left as of now, and explained myself whilst scratching my head.

"Uh, well it's actually kind of embarrassing. When I was a kid, I used to binge watch a lot of anime for days on end and never got bored. Something I took notice in a lot of them is that whenever someone takes a peak at a girls panties, whether it be an accident or intentional, they always, and I mean always get beat into a bloody pulp. I was a pretty impressionable kid then, so whenever a girl trips or falls or something inexplicable happens, I always do anything and everything in my power to make sure I won't look. Thinking on it now, I'm not sure why I do that in reflex. Maybe it's because I don't want to get punched into the sky or being called a pervert for looking in the wrong direction. Either way, it's something that I just can't help." Histoire and Nepgear could only look at me in surprise at my long winded explanation.

"Goodness..."

"That's rather...unique."

"Yeah, I admit it's a bit weird, but if it makes sure nothing bad happens then I'm not complaining."

"you have a point." For a moment, I hear something or someone coming from the kitchen.

"Saved them!" Compa comes out with a large platter full of cookies along with her usually cheery smile.

"Nice going Compa. They smell really good from here." Nepgear said in a really chipper tone.

"Really!? That's good to hear. Some of them are a little dark, but they all turned out OK-" Before Compa could finish her sentence, she got her foot caught on something and was a breathe away from falling forward. On reflex, I kick myself off the floor and quickly made my way towards her. Rushing to her side, I put my arm under her chest preventing her from falling further. Phew, another minute and that could've turned out worse.

"Compa, are you OK?"

"Um... I-I'm OK." I take a quick look at her and see that her face is red again and looking a bit nervous. I was going to check her temperature again until she spoke up to me.

"Um, there going to get cold, so you can let go of me now Raito." Compa said a little awkwardly.

"Oh, OK." I let go and she stumbles a bit before returning to the others. I take a quick look and see that Histoire was looking at me with a curious gaze while Nepgear kind of looked down. I make my way back to them and we all just continued speaking and eating Compa's treats. On that note, I've really got to hand it to her, these cookies are to die for.

As we went on, I noticed that Nepgear wasn't talking very much again. I don't really know what's got her back into theat state, but I guess now might be a good time to talk about 'that'.

"Hey, Nepgear? Are you feeling OK? Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh? Um, well..." Nepgear averts her gaze from me in hesitation, not really sure if she wants to tell me or not. granted I already know what's wrong, but I think the sooner she gets this off her chest, the better. I look to Histoire, and while she seemed hesitant, she nodded to me, giving me the OK.

"*sigh* I won't force you to speak if you don't want to, but if there is something you want to get off your chest, I'm more than willing to listen." I say as I give her a stern expression. She looks surprised by my reply, but she quickly calmed down.

"A-are you sure?" I simply give her an affirmative nod and a smile, telling her I meant every word.

With that, she began to tell her side of the story. As it turns out, she didn't really felt anything for him in the beginning unlike her sister. Rather she seemed just fine with helping her sister get together with him, but overtime, and after a rather hilarious incident involving a love potion (thought it seemed more like a love poison to me), she began to fall for him as well. She didn't feel good about it since she would be stabbing her sister in the back, but she just couldn't stop herself. Then we get to the part from today...

"I was actually going to ask him out today. Compa and Nevi even helped me pick out a beautiful dress." I saw that, and it did look pretty good on her I'll admit that.

"I was really nervous and a stuttering mess, but I was about to tell him how I feel... but then he..." Nepgear voice got quiet for a moment as tears started to build up. I look to the other girls, Compa looking worried, and while Histoire was similar, her's was also laced with resentment. Can't say I really blame her. I stay silent and wait until she spoke again, albeit in a slightly cracking voice.

"...He told me *sniff*... He told me he did it with sis." She stopped for a moment to recollect herself a bit before continuing, now with small, fresh tears going down her face.

"I- I didn't want to believe it, but he told me*sniff* that he couldn't be with anyone else. I couldn't take it,*sobs* so I slapped him and ran away *sobs*sniff*! I didn't know what else to do! And when sis came back home, I begged her to tell me he was wrong, that it was a sick joke. *sobs**sobs* But she didn't say anything!*sniff* She didn't even look at me! She just ran straight to her room and didn't come out!" As she began to pour her heart out to us and crying a river of tears, I couldn't help but cringe at the pain and sadness plastered all over her face.

"Ge-Ge..." Out from the corner of my eye, I see that Compa was crying herself, sympathizing with her heartbroken friend.

"Nepgear..." Histoire on the other hand had a look of shame, akin to that of someone who failed as a mother. I also saw that she had both of her hands clenched in anger. No doubt she must be cursing Shin for breaking there hearts.

"I loved him! I really did love him! So why... why would he do that!? I just don't understand! I *sobs**sobs*...I...!" I really can't stand watching her cry like this anymore. Something needs to be said now before the damage becomes permanent.*sigh* I'm probably going to regret doing this but...

"Do you still love him?"

"Huh?" She looked at me meekly, clearly showing she didn't quite catch my question, so I repeat myself.

"Do you still love him Nepgear?" Out from the corner of my eye, I see Histoire giving me a look that basically says 'Raito, what are you doing!?'. I raise my hand to her as a signal saying to hold it for a moment. I breathed in and out and gave Nepgear a stern and serious look.

"Now, I may not be the right kind of guy to talk to when it comes to love, but I can still see that you do still have affections for him, despite what he did. That said, while I do not approve of how he handled his situation, but based on what you said about him, he's probably feeling like the biggest scumbag in Gameindustri right now." I hear Histoire say 'He better be.' under her breath.

"Besides that, the way I see it you have two options. One, you just simply forget about him and move on about your life." Nepgear visibly flinched the instant I said that.

"Or two, you acknowledge his mistakes and continue to pursue and love him regardless. You see, as far as I know when it comes to relationships, you have to be willing to accept the good and the bad with your partner, knowing that you love him for who he is and accept his flaws. If one just simply liked his or her lover for there good aspects and ignore the bad ones, it would just prove to be both unhealthy and potentially dangerous in the long run. At least that's what I think." Everyone present in the room just sit there listening intently. Nepgear especially, calming down at least a little. Least she isn't crying anymore.

"As for your sister, I can't say for sure what her relationship is with him, but from the way you described her actions today, I'd say it was just a one-night stand. I also can't say for certain what he'll do now, but this may be your only chance left. So either you move on or you tell him how you feel before you lose him for good." I close my eyes and for a moment, I see Shin from our first meeting. 'Everyone probably hates me now.' Those words rang in my head as I took another deep breath.

"So, I'll ask one more time..." I breathe out as I open my eyes to her.

"...Do you still love him, lady Purple Sister." I call her by her title to let her know the gravity of her decision now. Nepgear, with her light now fully returning to her eyes, looks at me in surprise and awe, then lowered her head in contemplation, choosing her next words carefully. Eventually, she rose her head to me, her eyes now burning with resolve, and spoke...

"I do. I do still love him, and I still want to be with him no matter what." Nepgear proclaimed, her hand to her chest and her voice flawless and firm. Her path is set and her resolve is shining through. That much I can tell.

"Nepgear, do you have any idea what you're-!?" Histoire tries to protest to her decision, only to be interrupted by the candidate in question.

"I know full well what I'm saying Histoire." Nepgear turn her attention towards the fairy and gave her a determined glare, catching Histoire by surprise.

"I know what your thinking, and yes, what he did to me and sis is just wrong on all accounts. In fact I would be lying if I said I wasn't still mad at him. Even so, I just can't find it in my heart to hate him. I love him too much for that."

"...Nepgear." Histoire just stood there, speechless at the sheer amount of resolve Nepgear is displaying. From the looks of it, she's never seen her like this. I think that's a good thing considering what she was like just minutes ago.

"So..." Nepgear snapped her attention back to me.

"...Is that your answer?" Nepgear looked like she didn't even need to think to give me a reply.

"Yes, it is." She said with the same firm tone and resolve from before. Man, she really has fallen this far for him, huh? Shin, you are only lucky man.

"hehehehe." I chuckle lightly to myself, while Nepgear looks at me a bit confused.

"Huh?" I then placed my hand on her head and gently petted her hair much to her surprise.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You live your life as you see fit, so don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, OK?" I give her a soft smile as I speak the same words I told Shin. She looks surprised at my sudden contact, but brushed it off quickly and gave me a strong nod.

"Thank you Raito. You've really helped me out of a rut."

"It's no trouble Nepgear. Glad I could help."

"*giggles* Let me guess, Compa brought you hear to help cheer me up right?" She asked me while out from beside me, the girl in question looks like a deer caught on head-lights.

"Well, you're only half-right, hehehe. the main reason is that I wanted to help you. I know that sounds strange, but whenever someone is in trouble or feeling down, I just can't help but try to help them in any way possible. It's just a part of who I am. So in short, I stayed because I wanted to." I answered honestly without hesitation. All three girls just look at me in surprise.

"Oh my."

"Raito."

"Goodness. What a gentleman *giggles*. Thanks."

"Mm, anytime Nepge-"

"NOOO!"

"Huh!?" We all get up quickly and frantically look around the room, searching for the origin of that scream.

"Wait, that sounded like-!" Before Nepgear could finish her sentence, the lone voice screamed out once more.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Sis!"

"Neptune!"

"Nep-Nep!" The three of them immediately identified the voice as Neptune, who if I recall is Nepgears older sister and CPU of Planeptune. I followed the voice with my eyes and saw a door on the other side of the room. I waste not time running my way towards there.

"Raito wait!" Compa tries to call out to me, but I was already at the door and quickly opened it, revealing what I assume is the purple sisters bedroom. I could see a white bunk bed on the other side of the room, and on the bottom bunk lies a young teenaged girl tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Is that Neptune?" I ask myself quietly as I walk to the other side and kneel down on one knee to get a better look. She has short, unkempt lilac hair with two D-pad hairclips and a white choker similar to Nepgears. She's wearing a one-piece deep purple parka dress with white spiked edging at the hem, white braclets and long blue and white stripped socks. Taking a look at her face, she looks frightened beyond imagining, with her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched as she whimpers and cries in her sleep.

For an instant, I saw myself as a child in her position, but I shake myself out if it as I hear the others enter the room.

"What's going on?" Nepgear asked me, clearly worried about her sister.

"*sigh* She's having a nightmare, and from the looks of it it's just about to become a night-terror for her." I said as I look behind me to them, who all have varying expressions of worry, fear and anxiety.

"I'll go wake her-" Before Nepgear could get any closer, I stretch my arm out in her path, telling her to wait.

"Nepgear quick, can you hand me that stuffed animal right there?" I ask as I point to a white bunny rabbit with a purple ribbon that's almost as big as, well, me.

"Uh sure, but Raito what are you going to do?" I take a deep breath and answer her truthfully...

"...Something my mother used to do whenever I had nightmares."

"Your...mother?"

"Be quick, we don't have much time."

"O-OK." Nepgear quickly grabs the stuffed bunny to me and holds it out to me. Turning my head and signalling them to stay back, I quickly grab the bunny and gently lay onto the bed next to Neptune. Placing it right behind me, I face the purple haired CPU as she turns to me in her sleep, that same scared expression practically glued on her face.

"N-No." She says meekly in her sleep, a far cry from her screams a minute earlier. Without a moments thought, I quickly wrap my arms around her small frame gently and pull her in close to my own body in a hug. By the quiet gasps I hear, the girls must be surprised by my forward approach. Before any of them could question just what the heck I'm doing, I place my chin on top of her head... and began singing a song only I know by heart.

The sky is falling The stars are unclear

Sometimes I wonder where I belong

Please take me back when the stars all aliened and shined

I try to keep myself alive

Please don't predict my future

Be strong enough to live your life

Don't look back

Keep your eyes wide open and see

Cast aside all doubts

Fly me to the sky

No time to waste

Fly into your dream and future

I need to go on and on

Never runaway from the truth

Fly me in the sky

I need to go on and on

As I stop singing, I feel her calming down immensely and began to snooze softly. Alright, now for the hard part. Taking one hand and clenching the bunny in a firm grip, I ready myself and quickly moved out of her arms reach and put the bunny in my place. As I sat up quietly, I see Neptune clenching the bunny in a bear hug, all the while smiling as if she were a child getting a new toy. Just as I turned around to face the others, I hear Neptune utter a single name.

"Shin." Her too huh? Geez, if he chooses to stay here, then he's probably going to be in for a bumpy ride, that's for sure. Getting up off the bed, I make my way toward the others and see that they all looked very surprised at my actions just now. I give them a nod and thumbs up and we make our way out of the bedroom. Just as I was about to close the door, I hear Nepgear whisper to herself.

"I'm sorry Neptune... but I love him too."

I close the door behind us and give a big sigh of relief.

"Well, that went better than I thought." I say to myself as I dust off my pants.

"How in Gameindustri did you do that?" Histoire asked me wondering how I got Neptune to calm down from her nightmare.

"It's simple. When a child's scared or alone, they usually try to find something or someone to comfort them, to let them know things will be OK. By doing what I just did there, I calmed Neptune down from her bad dream and turned it into a good one... but I didn't feel like being her body pillow, so I switched places with the bunny to keep her company." Wait, did I just compared the CPU of Planeptune to a child?... Seems legit.

"Hmm, when you put it that way, it does make sense."

"Yep! Nep-Nep sleeps like a baby, so it makes perfect sense."...Wow. Really don't know what to say to that.

"Hehehehe." I look to my right ans see Nepgear laughing to herself.

"Hmm? What's up Nepgear?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that with everything you did tonight, if she were awake, sis would probably call you a Gary Stu."

"Oh really. Well if having common decency, courtesy and sense gets you qualified as a Stu, then we'd have a bunch of Garies and Maries roaming all over Gameindustri." The girls couldn't help but laugh a little at my admittingly poor joke. Heck, I even chuckled a litte before I noticed I started yawning. Looking at the clock, it reads [1:06 am].

"Oh man, it's that late? Sorry to cut this short girls, but I gotta get going." I apologize to them as I make my way to the exit and put on my shoes.

"Do you have to? It feels like you just got here." Compa Whined as I tied up the laces and reach for my jacket and bandana.

"Compa, it's 1 in the morning. I think it's time for me to go home."

"Would we be able to see each other again?" Nepgear asks as I tie up my bandana and straighten my jacket.

"Who knows. maybe we will, maybe we won't. Either way, it was really nice hanging out with you all."

"No problem Raito. You're welcome here anytime, so feel free to drop by when you can."

"Thanks for the offer Compa. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least we can do. you helped us a lot more than you know." I give Nepgear a quick nod before turning around and opening the elevator.

"Wait Raito!" I turn around and see Histoire heading my way.

"What is it Histoire?"

"Is it OK if I speak with you in private before you go?" In private? That's pretty sudden. Wonder what she wants?

"Uh, yeah sure." I'm a little hesitant since it just came out of the blue, but I'll at least hear her out. The elevator door opens and Histoire floats past me into it... is it just me or did she glance at my right arm just now? Eh, must be seeing things. I'm getting pretty tired so it only make sense. I enter the elevator right beside her and turn around to wave Nepgear and Compa goodbye.

"Seeya. It was nice meeting you girls."

"Same here Raito. Have a good night."

"Goodnight Raito."

Histoire and I are currently riding the elevator down to the Basilicom lobby, and I've got to say it's been really quiet between us. I mean I know Histoire is pretty quiet herself, but this seems really off. I can't put my finger on it, but now something just doesn't seem right here. Not only that, but for some strange reason I see her glancing at my right arm every now and then as we wait... Now that I think about it, I think she had been doing that too while we were all chatting...Wait! Don't tell me she-!

"Raito, are you doing OK? You don't look too well." I look at Histoire who had a look of genuine worry on her face. I don't now why, but I'm feeling a lot calmer when I look at her.

"Huh? N-No, I'm fine. I'm probably just exhausted since it's so late." I answered her the best I could. While I am telling the truth when I said I'm tired, but I can't help but feel she might be catching on. Aaaugh. Don't jump to conclusions Raito. Just talk with her, get home and go to bed. But still, I've got a bad feeling about this.

*Ding*

As the elevator opens up, we both get out and made our way outside of the Basilicom. When we stop in front of the entrance, Histoire turns her back to me in silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She turns around and give me a stern and serious look.

"...I'll get straight to the point. You're and HDG User aren't you?"

*bump*bump*

I think my heart just skipped a beat! How did she-!

"There's no need to hide it from me. I knew it the first moment you stepped inside. I didn't say anything for fear of what might happened."

Damn! She knew form the beginning!? Thinking on it now, she must've gotten a feel of HDG users are like from being with Shin.*sighs* Well, no use hiding it now. Might as well show her. I take off the bandages Compa put on my right hand and saw it was healing nicely. Ignoring that, I take my right arm out in between us and in a flash of light, my HDG appears before her with electricity sparking off it for a moment, catching her off guard.

"...So, what happens now?" She looks at me as my HDG vanishes once more and I give her a cold glare.

"Are you going to contact the Celestian Government and have them execute me on the spot, or have me tortured for the rest of my life, or even brainwashed into becoming there next puppet?"

"What!? No, gracious no!" Judging from her tone of voice and the look on her face, I guess she wasn't expecting that at all.

"So what then?" I ask as I continue to look at her coldly. Recomposing herself, she eases up a little and began speaking again.

"Nothing really. I was making sure you don't mean any harm. Though in retrospect, with how you helped Compa and got Nepgear out of her shell it seems rather pointless."

"...Has Shins actions here made you that paranoid of HDG users?" I ask bluntly, causing her to gasp in surprise and puts on an angered expression.

"You know about him?"

"Not very much. I just met him today. In fact he's already told me how everything went down long before I bumped into Compa." She kept that expression of hers, but now looked curious and crossed one leg over the other.

"What did he say?" She sounds very cold. Can't say I blame her, but right now she's coming off a bit harsh.

"Alright, where should I begin?"

I tell Histoire everything Shin told me back at Lastation, starting from how he got here to present day. Also, going to throw this out here, but when I mentioned that he went on a date with a busty blonde with a green dress, who I now realize must've been Green Heart... to put it bluntly, Histoire just lost her shit. Seriously, she was cursing him out worse than White Heart on a bad day. She even went as far as calling him an animal. note to self: next time I see Shin, tell him to avoid her. After she calmed down a little. I continued on from there.

"So, where is he now?"

"If my guess is right, he's either still at Lastation or on his way back here... Now before you lose your cool again, allow me to explain. While he didn't give me any details, he said that someone called him to come to the Lastation Basilicom at midnight tonight." Histoire just sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Forgive me for being skeptical, but after what he did today, I simply can't stand him now."

"...He regrets it you know."

"What?"

"He regrets what he did to them. He even guessed that everyone hates him now, but looking at Nepgear it seems that wasn't exactly the case."

"Then why doesn't he take responsibility for what he did?"

"He's probably too ashamed of himself to do so. Heck he's probably thinking about exiling himself to Netherindustri so nothing else would happen."

"He would be just running away then."

"That would be for him to decide."

"Why are you defending him!?" Histoire suddenly snaps at me, but I don't flinch and stand my ground. Man she really hates him.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying things as they are."

"OK then, why are you siding with him then!?"

"...Because I respect him."

"WHY!? Why would anyone in there right mind respect such a disgusting, lecherous, hot-headed, dim-witted-!"

"It's because underneath all that, I know he's a good man at heart!" I finally snapped back, shocking her out of her tirade and calming her down somewhat.

"Sure I'll admit, there are a few things about him I don't like, hell I made that much clear when I punched him in the jaw!" I made a quick jab with my right to emphasize my point.

"Even so, after talking to him today, even if it was only for a little while, I know for a fact that he's a good person at his very core. That and the fact that he could be done in by those corrupted bastards up at Celestia at any time makes my blood boil!" Now she went from being an angry mother to a frightened girl, clearly scared of the rage I'm displaying. Seeing this, I composed myself and continued talking in a calm and gentle voice.

"Not only that, but if he really was scum, he would've continued the lie and just kept leading them on. But not only did he come clean with them, but..." I stop for a moment, picking my next words wisely.

"Let me put it this way... true demons don't cry." Histoire just stood there surprised as I finish my piece. I didn't say anything until now, but when I gave Shin my respect, I saw a small tear run down his face. I doubt that even he noticed, but it was pretty obvious to me.

"Raito, I..."

"Don't apologize Histoire. In fact, you have every right to be angry at him. Those girls are like daughters to you and he just broke there hearts within a days time. But even so, you should try to know both sides of the story before making any proper judgement." She now looks really astonished at my words. I guess I must've surprise her more than I should.

"Raito. Let me have a look at you." ...A strange question to ask. Regardless, I gave her an affirmative nod and she made her way towards me. When she got close enough, she looked deep into my eyes, as if she were looking into my soul... OK I think I might've made that sound a lot creepier tha it really is.

"...I see truth in your eyes. An old soul with a strong will and a fiery sense of justice and loyalty." She frowns a little before continuing.

"But I also see a lot of pain behind it. A lot of grief and sadness."

"The strongest of characters are seared with scars, or so they say." I spoke up and she backed away, probably realizing she may have overstepped her bounds.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"Don't worry about it. So, what do you think of me?" She looks away for a moment to think and- Wait, did she just blush?

"Well... your a kind and mature person. You escorted Compa when you simply could've left her on her own. You helped Nepgear get out of her shell when she was at her lowest point. You didn't even hesitate to help Neptune when she was having that nightmare. For that, I know that you, Raito Sumeragi, are in fact a good man."

"...Wow, I really don't know what to say but... thanks Histoire."

"No..." She comes toward me again and, to my surprise, wraps her small arms around my neck to give me a hug. I blush a little at the sudden contact.

"...I should be thanking you. Though we've only just met, you've helped us a lot more than you realized." (...Thanks Raito. You don't know how much this means to me right now. Though I haven't really known you that long, you seem like a pretty cool guy yourself.) I recall Shins words to me as she lets go and looks me in the eyes with a bright yet gentle smile.

"Raito, thank you." Now blushing myself, I return her smile with one of my own.

"Your welcome." We just stood there in silence for what felt like hours before Histoire stifled a yawn.

"Well, it's getting really late. I better get-"

"Wait." She stops and turns to me as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from my coat pocket, wrote down my number and gave it to her.

"What's this?"

"My cell number. If you need any help with anything, just give me a call and I'll be there." I say to her as I give her a thumbs ups. She blushes again, for some reason, and slides the piece of paper in between the pages of her tome, making sure not to lose it.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to call if anything comes up. And knowing who you are, well..."

"If any of those bastards try to make a move, you can bet I'll be there to help stop them." Histoire looks both touched and relieved to my willingness to help them.

"Again, thank you. Well, good night Raito."

"Yeah, good night Histo-." Ack! What's with this light all of a sudden!? It's still 1 am isn't it? It's not the sun, it isn't the moon, and it sure as hell isn't a space station, what the hell is-

"*bump*bump* !" When I turned to look at what's causing this, my heart sank with what I saw next. I saw a huge flash of light slowly but surely enveloping the skys of Gameindustri. I could only stand there frozen in place, knowing exactly what this means.

"Wha-! N-No. They didn't!" But alas, I hear Histoire yell from behind me... and what she said practically confirms all my fears.

"A DIVINE RESET!?"


	7. New beginnings, New Bonds

Raito's POV

As the gargantuan light from above consumes the sky, I can only stand there, slowly backing away in fear and despair. From what little I've heard from Celestians, the Divine Reset was a fail-safe created by the True Goddess herself, only used as an absolute last resort in case of catastrophic, world-ending events like that of the First Great Crash, reshaping all 3 worlds as the user sees fit, in exchange for there very existence being erased. Seeing it actually being used right before me, I could only ask...Why?

Why was it used? Who was the one using it? Did that witch Artina somehow convince the Admin of using it to get rid of Shin and anyone else that might oppose them, including me!? Just why!? Why is thi-!?

"Histoire, what's going on!?"

"Ge-Ge and I saw a bright light and-EEP!"

"WHAT THE GOODNESS IS THAT!?"

I snap my head around to see all three of them standing still, looking towards the light that is now closing in on us. At that moment, all the worst possible outcomes come to the forefront of my mind. Are they going to be replaced with entirely different people? Are all of the demons going to be wiped out from existence? Will Shin cease to exist?...Will I cease to exist!?

...No. No no no nonononono!

This can't be happening! How the hell did this happen!? Are they really so hellbent in gaining power that they'd break there own laws!? And what about them!? What about Nepgear, Neptune, Compa, Shin, Histoire... I just met them and already they're going to be wiped out by this ungodly light!

What do I do?...

...WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW!?

Without any conscious effort, my body started to move on its own, and quickly made its way in front of the girls. From there, I just stood there, blocking the lights path from them, awaiting my inevitable oblivion. As I stood there, looking at death in the face, I hear a voice, screaming at me. I turn around and see that the origin is Histoire, pleading to me with tears in her eyes. I can barely hear here, but by looking at her lips, all I could make out was "Please, don't go!"

Before I knew it, my vision was starting to be enveloped by a blinding light, and I could only see nothing but white, knowing full well what this means now. My time has come, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, nor it from reaching them. At that moment, my life literally started to flash before my eyes... and unfortunately means I have to see 'that' one last time. Everything just came to me in flashes:

The cold air and snow, coupled with eyes filled with hate and rejection staring down at me.

A warm home, with two people welcoming me with open arms. One of kind and motherly warmth, the other a stern and serious source of strength.

5 years filled with laughs, joy and love that transcends words.

9th year, a corrupt light showing it's face, slaying the pillar of strength, who fought to the bitter end.

A mother, protecting her child, even in her dying breath.

Me, covered there blood, and taken by the corrupt light.

1 month... 1 whole month of searing agony, swift yet powerful pain, and endless torment.

'She' was there, reveling in my suffering, looking at me with both condemnation and sadistic satisfaction.

The last day, I ran for my life. Ran faster than I've ever done before, the corrupt light giving chase.

I see a light, one of mysterious power. I grasp it and was given strength, the strength to live.

I sat in the middle of a forest in the rain, crying and screaming, all alone.

I gaze upon all these memories as my consciousness starts to fade, as if falling in a dream. I'm going to die... I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Was everything I've worked for, everything I did... Was it all for nothing in the end? Have I just been training hard only to die like a dog?

...No one was around to answer my questions... no one was around period.

So, here I am, alone in this white void, awaiting the event horizon to take everything I have left. All I could do now...

...Was scream in silence.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Haa...haa...haa...haa...haa...haa...haa." I jolted up and open my eyes for them to reveal not the void, but a familiar scenery.

"I'm...back at my apartment?" I take a look around and see that literally nothing has changed. Not only that, but I'm still here. I wasn't erased... or did any of that happen at all? I didn't dream all that did I? It all seemed so real.

I let my head drop back down to my pillow, mentally exhausted from that whole ordeal. I'm still having a hard time believing that was all a dream. What time is it anyway? I grab my alarm clock form my side-table and read the time. It was 7:14 in the morning and...

"It's the next day!?" I jump completely out of bed and stare at the clock with shock and disbelief. It wasn't a dream after all. Everything that happened did happen. My encounter with Shin, helping the CPU's and there friend, and even the Divine Rese-

"...SHIT!" I dropped my alarm clock where I stood and made a mad dash for my window and opened the curtains... only to see that literally nothing has changed. The sun is shining, everyone looks fine and not a single flaw could be seen within the city of Planeptune. Everything looks the same as it was before.

"Wait a minute..." I look at my right arm for a moment and as if subconsciously calling it, my HDG appeared before me as usual. Alright, that hasn't changed, but that raises the question...What did change? I've also got a whole list of questions lined up, but I think those could be saved for a later time.

"For now, I need to head to the Basilicom and see what's going on. To see if the others are OK." While everything seems unchanged on the surface, you'd be surprised how much might change from within. I turn off my HDG, take a quick shower, throw on my cloths and dart out of the complex to the Basilicom.

Slowing down to a slight jog, I calm down for a moment and think of what's happened. I can remember the events of yesterday just fine, and the last thing I remembered was being swallowed up by the light... and the looks on there faces when I tried to shield them. They all looked frightened and confused, a normal reaction for people who are about to meet an untimely end. I wonder if they are all OK? Hell, I could still remember the horrified expression on Histoires face when I was swallowed up. I wonder if I still have all of my memories? I clear my mind of everything else and search through my memories one at a time, until...

("Raito, look out!")

("MOOOM!")

"Geh!" OK, now I know my memories are intact if I can remember 'that'. After taking a few deep breathes and shaking my head, I continue on my way to the Basili-

*bump* "Oof!"

"Nepu!" Geez that's twice I bumped into someon- Wait, nepu? I take a look down and see... Hold on, this is...!

"Ouchies! Hey, watch where you're goin' buster!" Yep, no doubt about it. This is Neptune, rubbing her butt while shooting me a slightly annoyed glare. She looks a bit different, wearing a white, short-jacket over her dress with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve, along with white and purple sneakers. Seeing her like this, I can assume that everyone else is OK. *sigh* Good.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." I crouch down to give her a hand, but she quickly sits up and jumps up in the air with her skirt flappi-

"!" A THIRD TIME, REALLY!? QUICK RAITO, PLANT YOUR FACE TO THE GROUND!

"Oof. Alright, I pulled off that jump like a pro! Go me!... Um, hey dude, why you faced down on the ground there. Are you trying to dig a hole with your face or something?"

"No, this just kind of happened. Give me a second." My voice was a little muffled because well... I planted my face a bit too firmly on the ground, to the point where it might leave an imprint. I pull with all my might and popped put of the ground with surprisingly no injuries. I shake my head and stand back up and face her with a straight face.

"OK, face planting aside, are you OK?"

"Yep, never felt better, though you might wanna get your head checked. You might turn into an amnesiac like I did in the first game."

"...Huh?" What the hell is she talking about?

"Oh nothing, anyways..." She suddenly gets a mischievous smirk. "...Did you get a good look?"

"A good look at what?" I feign ignorance to protect myself. The last thing I want is to be smacked around by a pre-teen goddess or being accused of pedophilia.

"My panties duh. In that position, you could've gotten a good look. So, did you enjoy the show?"

"I did no such thing! Why would I want to look at the underwear of someone I just met?"

"Oh really? Prove it then. What was the color?"

"...Sea-foam green with black laces?" I practically bullshitted that one.

"Aha! I knew it! you peaked! I knew you'd look at my blue and white stripped-"

"..." Wait what the hell!? Is that a Yukkuri face!?

"Oh, I guess you didn't see them then. Sorries, though I coulda sworn you'd trigger that flag." She apologize casually. A little too casually I might add. Now that I think about it, after what happened yesterday, she seems a bit too cheery. That aside, I should probably introduce myself properly. She doesn't know that I was in her home last night, so everything should be good.

"Anyways, my names is Raito. You're Neptune right?" Damn it!

"Yeppers, I'm the main heroine and love interest in this fic, Neptune! Nice to meetcha Raito!"

...Roll with it. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. What brings you here?"

"Me? I was just on a nice little stroll to the guild to do some quests when I bumped into you like an invisible wall." An invisible wall?...Kind of weird, but got to give her credit for the analogy. Seriously though, this is the second time I've bumped into someone while thinking to myself. Next thing you know I might bump into Shin again.

"So, whatcha doin' standing around Raito? Waiting on someone?"

"Oh, uh no. I was sort of lost in thought. A lot of things happened yesterday and I was trying to sort out my thoughts." Yeah, considering I met the Overlords Heir, the CPU's of Planeptune and lived through a Divine Reset, I definitely have a lot to think about.

"Oh, that's neat. What happened?"

"Well, I don't want to go into details, but it involves a mob, a guy with girl problems, and a very bright light."

"Huh. well that certainly sounds like a somethin'. Anywho, I'd like to chit-chat as much as the next MMO player, but I gotta get goin'." She turns her back to me in a rush and started to walk away, only to turn 180 degrees on her heel and look at my direction.

"See you on the flip side Raito!" She said while smiling brightly and striking a pose that looks like it came out of an old shoujo anime and took her leave. Looking at her face a little closely, that smile of hers seems a little forced. Now that I think about it, she just rushed right through our conversation, as if she were trying to get away from something.

Maybe she's the kind of person who bottles up her emotions? If so, she's probably doing quests to get her mind off Shin. Remembering last night, Histoire did tell me that she has a huge lazy-streak(Considering that she's a CPU, that's kind of bad.), so her working 'period' is a dead give away. If she's just going to bottle them up like that, she's going to either take it out on some poor bystander or worst case scenario, she'll breakdown from the ground-up. Those who do this sort of thing tend to be quite dangerous if they keep it in for too long. In that case...

"Hey Neptune! you mind if I tag along?"

"Nepu?" She turns around with a bit of a... how do I describe this? A curious squish-face? I don't know.

"I'm actually on my way to the guild myself, so you mind if I tag along for a few quests?" She just stood there with a blank face, probably processing what I just said... and then proceeded to zip up towards me and gets a little too close to my face with a pretty goofy grin.

"For realzies!?"

"For realzies." I answer her, though I was caught a little off-guard by her seemingly endless supply of energy.

"That sounds awesome! We're a party then! Welcome aboard to the S.S. Neptune, Raito!" She proclaims as she shakes my hand sporadically like it's a lowee-mote. I'm surprised it isn't falling off right now.

"Alrighty then, let's get a move on Raito!"

"H-Hey, don't pull on my arm like that! You're going to pull it out of place!" Neptune is almost dragging me along to the guild as she guided me by my arm. Seriously, and here I said Compa had a strong grip.

* * *

When we headed into the guild, we both got as many A and B rank quests as we could and got to work immediately. As for the S rank I took yesterday, another guy accepted it and completed it, so I'm out of luck there. Oh well, guess there's always next time. That aside, right now Neptune and I are in the Virtua Forest, gathering materials and slaying monsters for the quests we took up.

While we we're going about our business, I slowly began to understand Neptune a little more... I say slowly because to my surprise she is actually pretty hard to understand. From what I can tell though is that she's pretty much the opposite of her sister. She's a carefree and airheaded spazoid with a bad habit of jumping into situations head-first without thinking of the consequences. This was mostly seen when the two of us ran into a pack of dogoos and she charged in... only to get dogoo-piled and nearly got molested. Good thing I was there to take care of them, although I think I might've went a little crazy. then again...

"GET BACK HERE YOU PEVERTED LITTLE SHI-!" I never got along with those things to begin with.

Anyways, our last objective was to take care of a pack of Fenrirs somewhere in this forest, and after some wandering around (mainly due to Neptunes rather poor sense of direction), we spot at traveling pack of eight Fenrirs, conveniently heading in our direction.

"Alright. wolf baddies dead ahead. Time to transform and roll out!"" Neptune said as a column of light covered her whole body. As it fade, she was replaced with a women anyone living in Planeptune would recognize. She had a darker shade of lilac hair that's very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are also long, and her eyes are blue with a power symbol in both of them. She's wearing what seems to be a black, skin-tight leotard with purple and silver segments and pieces, thigh-high boots and had bright lilac, triangular wings to her back. No doubt about it, this is the battle maiden of Planeptune herself, Purple Heart.

"Let's clear these out and be on our way!" Purple Heart said in a proud and level-headed tone, all the while pulling out a black and purple katana.

"Fine by me! You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right!" I tell her as I crack my knuckles and get into a fighting stance. I won't lie, I've been itching for a real fight for quite a bit, and these Fenrirs ought to do.

"Hmph, don't take me lightly. I can beat them all at once with no trouble."

"Well at least you're raring to go. Now..." We both brace ourselves as the Fenrirs finally take notice of our presence and begin to charge at us.

"Time to get it on!" We both say almost in synch as we both charge straight to the pack.

The Fenrirs on my side charge towards me head on as I do them with the intent to kill. The one at the very front lunges at me bearing its fangs, ready to bite my head off.

"Too slow!" I quickly crouched under it as it closes in on me, missing it's target. I give it a quick left jab to the stomach, stunning the Fenrir for a moment, then give it an uppercut with my right, sending it flying in mid-air. I make a high-jump to it, clenched my fists together and slam them in its back with a loud crack, sending it crashing to the ground and howls in pain as it explodes into data fragments.

I land just in time for another one to lunge at me with its claws dangerously close to my face. I swing my head to the left, narrowly avoiding its claws and give it a jab straight to it's face, blinding it's right eye. I then grab its paw with both hands and proceed to spin around in place and hammer-tossed it a few meters away straight into a tree. Staggering back up, it growls at me and charges at me straight from above. At the same time, the other two are now coming at me from both sides.

They must've planned this from the get go. Clever, but there going to have to be faster than that if they want to beat me! I grab the two to my sides by there mouths with all my might, effectively closing them shut, then by using them as as leverage, I picked myself off the ground and kick the third one with both feet, sending it straight up into the air. Flipping myself backwards and letting go of the other two, I land a safe distance from them as they crashed into eachother. I them cup both my hands together in front of me and charge a good amount of energy into them, forming a yellow ball of concentrated electricity.

"Aura Spark!" I call out the name of my attack as I fire it at the two Fenrirs at high-speed, hitting them for massive damage. they tried getting back up, but sparks started to come off of there bodies and neither of them couldn't move, effectively leaving them paralyzed. Seeing the third one falling from the sky, I dash forward, use the two of them as platforms to jump high and just as I was above it, I landed an axe kick on its stomach, sending it to the ground and exploding upon contact.

Landing safely on the ground, I look toward the last two Fenrirs as they just got out of the paralysis and start charging for me again. Geez, you'd think they'd learn. The first one to get close, I spin-kicked him out of the way, but before I could counter the second one, it lunges at me and managed to pin me to the ground. Reacting quickly, I moved my hands to its face and pushed it back so it doesn't bite my neck. After a bit of struggle, I twisted it's neck with a satisfying snap and tossed it to my side before exploding like its brethren before it.

Getting back up, I can see the last Fenrir giving me a death glare and growls at me viciously, clearly livid over the fact I killed its kin. Just as I was getting back into a stance, it was suddenly covered in a white dome with purple spikes, and as it faded, the Fenrir appeared more ferocious and was colored with multiple shades of purple.

"A viral infection huh? Looks like I'm going to have to take this a little more seriously."

I cleared my mind and uttered 'boost' under my breath and gained another surge of power. I've learned to use boost without calling out my HDG so I can use it without giving myself away. Granted the power gain is significantly less than with the HDG on, so I guess you can call this a 'boost shot'.

Planting my feet firmly to the ground, I prepare myself for the Fenrirs next attack. With a mighty howl, he lunges at me from far away at high-speeds, ready to tear me in two. Just as it was about to succeed, I quickly duck under it, pulled my right arm back and gave it a hard uppercut to the chest, suspending it in mid-air. I grabbed it by its scruff, reeled my fist again and punched it in the gut. From there, I proceed to continuously punch it in the air, leaving it helpless to do anything. After a good while, I uppercut it with my right again, ending the combo as it fell to the ground. Grabbing it by its neck before it could, I raised it to my eye level and glared at it, making it whimper in fear.

"Any last words snoopy?"

"*Whines*"

"Well put."

I simple threw it up with both hands into the air, extended my right palm out with my left hand grabbing my forearm, and gathered energy into it once more. This time, the ball of electricity was a little bigger than before, and as I bent my fingers, I gave a victorious smirk as it falls back down.

"Flash Breaker!" I fired a beam of condensed electricity straight at it. Upon contact, the beam tore through the Infected Fenrir with ease, and both halves disintegrated into data soon after.

"Aaaaah. So satisfying." After dusting myself off, I take a look around to see if Purple Heart turned out OK when...

"Cross Combination!" I follow the source of the voice to see Purple Heart slashing a Fenrir in a string of percise one-handed sword strikes before slashing it upwards, flying towards it and slashing it back down, disintigrating upon contact. From the looks of her surroundings, I'd say that was the last Fenrir for her.

I make my way towards her, but quickly noticed that she seems pretty fatigued. She doesn't seem to be having any injuries, nor does it look like they gave her a hard time.

"Neptune, are you OK over there?"

"Haa...Haa... Yes, I'm fine Raito. Haa... No need for concern." She says as she picks herself up.

"Now that we've done what we came her to do, it's time for the both of us to report back to the guild." She tells me as she turns her back to me and floats away. Taking a look at her face just now, it looked really strained, like she's trying her best to keep a straight face now. Maybe she's trying too hard. then again, looking back at it, she was trying pretty hard on all those other quests too. If she continues on like this, she'll shatter to pieces from the stress and from her bottled up emotions. Now may not be a good time...

"Seriously Neptune, is something wrong?" But if I don't do it now, it will only get worse.

"Nothing is wro-"

"I don't mean in terms of health. You look like you've got a lot on your mind. Is there something you want to tell me?" She turns around and gives me an annoyed glare.

"I'm fine Raito, there isn't anything wrong." She's starting to slip. Just a little more.

"Your tone says otherwise. That and you've looked like that ever since we me-"

"I keep telling you I'm fine! There's nothing we need to talk about! Now are you coming or what?" Now she's just being stubborn. Taking my silence as an answer, she silently walks away in a huff. *sigh* I really don't want to do this, but...

"Flash Breaker!" I fire a beam right next to her head and she tilted her body to dodge it. After the blast hit she tunred around looking mildly surprised. I sigh, berrating myself for going this route.

"If you're not going to talk, then I'm going to make you by force." I get back into my fighting stance as she shakes herself out of her surprise and gives me a fierce glare.

"So you wish to fight me Raito? Alright then, defend yourself!" She yells as she dashes towards me at break-neck speeds. She comes to a sudden stop right in front of me and tries to cut my head off. With lightning fast reaction time, I narrowly evade her attack by a literal hair. Jumping backwards to a relatively safe distance, I fire a quick Aura Spark at her, but she slashes it with ease, giving me time to charge at her as she charges at me.

From there, we've continuously attack, dodge and counter eachothers moves, not giving the other an inch. I have to say, fighting a Goddess is a lot more than I bargained for here, because she is really having me on the defensive. Granted, if I used my HDG, I'd put up a much better fight, but I don't want to give myself away, especially at such a critical moment. So I'm basically stuck with my own skills and an occasional boost shot. Eventually she began pushing me back, and just as I slipped up a bit...

"Critical Edge!" she slashed me twice and sent me flying into the air. I feel my chest and right shoulder burning from the wounds she inflicted. As you can probably tell, while my speed and strength are pretty good, my defense is, well... pretty crap. I look down as I start to fall and see that she's in an Iaito stance. Damn, she's going to cut me in half the instant I'm in her range. Come on Raito, think fast!

*sigh* It's going to be very tricky, and if it ends up failing, I'm done for. As much as I hate leaving things to chance, I'm going to have to take a risk here. I wait until I'm just about to hit the ground. As I do, time seems to slow down a bit, with me inches away from hitting the dirt and she's moving slowly towards me with the intent to strike. Just a little more... Boost!

Time flows normally and a slashing sound could be heard from far away. Neptune is standing still, confident that she dealt with her enemy. What she doesn't know, is that I boosted at the very last moment, using the jump-start from the boost to give me enough kick to just barely avoid being cut in half. Not wanting to waste time, I quickly spun around and gave her a sweeping kick to her feet.

"Wha-!?" Before she could react, I picked myself up and lunged at her, knocking her weapon away and pinning her to the ground with my hands on her forearms and my knees on top of her legs.

"At last! now are you ready to talk?" I give her a glare of my own, but I look into her eyes and... They look about the same as Nepgears.

"...So what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, I know what you really want. Just hurry up and get it over with." What is she blabbering about? What does she think I want at a time li-...

"...*sigh* You idiot." I calmly yet quickly get off her and stand over her as she sat up, a little confused. Geez, she really thought I was going to do 'that' to her? Give me a break.

"Why did you-"

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you, I just want to help. You looked like you've had a lot on your mind and I could tell you were doing quests just to get your mind off it. So, is there anything you want to get off your chest?" Purple Heart now looks at me with great surprise, but then it quickly turned into one of curiosity.

"Why then? Why do you want to help me? We've only just met and yet you want to help a stranger you don't even know?"

"And leave you in the miserable state you're in now? No thank you. I hate the very thought of not being able to help someone in need. If there's anything I can do for them, no matter how insignificant, then I'd do it. It's just how I roll. Nothing more and nothing less." Now she seems rather shocked at my reply, but soon after her bangs shadow her eyes as she looks down. probably contemplating whether or not she wants to tell me. After what seems like a while, she finally speaks, albeit in a much softer tone.

"...I'm in love... but I don't know if he loves me back."

"I'm listening." I tell her as I sit down beside her.

From there, she repeats the story I've already heard 3 times over, although her side seems to have a little more details to it that I didn't know about. For one, I had no idea that the reason she was interested in Shin in the first place was so she could get out of work. A lazy goddess indeed. After she and Noire, who I'm assume is Black Heart, formed a pack with him amisted the battle, like her sister, she gradually fell for him on her own. She even went as far as stripping herself naked in his bed to gain his attention... I don't quite follow the logic in that, but it's Neptune we're talking about here. I imagine if she were telling me this in her normal form, it would probably be a lot more off-the-wall, but I digress. Continuing her story...

"When I heard that he was a son of an Overlord, I admit I was shocked. But even so, he was still himself to me, so I just treated him the same as I always did. However, he quickly started to distance himself from everyone, and whenever I visited him, he always tries to push me away. Soon enough, two days ago even, I had enough of it. I had enough of him pushing me away for something that wasn't even his fault. So I came to his home that evening, and forced myself on him, trying to get him to open up again. One thing led to another and..." She hesitates for a moment. She's probably looking back on that memory without bursting into tears. A memory that was originally supposed to be her happiest moment now turned into arguably her biggest regret.

"...We had sex with eachother. I think we went on for at least a good hour before we both passed out." Small tears start streaming down her face as she starts choking on her words. I got to hand it to her for lasting this long without crying. Also, I didn't here that part about her forcing herself on him. Shin probably left that part out so he could take the heat for her.

"It was practically the best night of my whole life... though I didn't expect the next morning to be the worst. I was at his house for a good portion of the day, and even tried to make him breakfast. Just anything to make him feel better. When he did come back though, he *sob*...he*sob*sniff*..." To my surprise, she turns back into her human form, but she was wearing the same exact expression, though her tears are a bit more pronounced.

"He told me*sniff* that he went on a date with one of my friends, *sobs*sniff* and he made out with her. Not only that, but he told me that what happened the other night *sob*sob*, he didn't know what to think about it, that it just happened so fast. *sniff* I got scared and ran off, and as soon as I got home, I just stayed in my room, wondering just what went wrong." Neptune starts hugging her knees and cries quietly to herself for a little while, letting some of it out before continuing.

"*sob*sniff* After a while, I found out that I already knew why...*sob* I just pushed him further away." Now that I wasn't expecting. Even so...

"What made you think that exactly?"

"*sob*sniff* You saw for yourself when we were doings quests didn't you? I don't think about things at all, and I don't take anything seriously. I just jump ahead, doing whatever I wanted without a care in the world. When we made love, I didn't think about how he would feel about it. *sniff* I didn't even ask him, I just assumed that we were lovers now and acted like nothing was wrong. I took it too easy, and because of that, instead of making him feel better, I just hurt him more than I thought. *sob*cries* I mean for nep sake, I even hurt my own kid sister by doing that! I knew she was in love with him too, and I just did that to her! When I came home, she heard everything from Shin *sobs*, and she begged me to tell her it was a lie. but I didn't say anything, I just ran, completely ashamed of myself. I didn't even have it in me to look at her. *sob* Knowing - no, Nepgear, she probably hates me now. I can't blame her, I just did it with her first and probably last crush and didn't even care about how she felt." Her hair still shadows her eyes, even as she looks up at the sky, as if looking for something.

"Heck, I wouldn't be too surprised if word got out and everyone started to hate me. Noire would denounce our friendship, Blanc would try to smash me, Vert would be disgusted, Uni would pump me full of lead... and I can practically see the look on Histy's face right now. She'll be pissed beyond belief." Well, she was pissed, but not at you. That aside, I think it's clear as crystal right now that her regret is starting to overwhelm her. for all her eccentricities, perky demeanor and straight up idiocy, when she messes up big, she can have one hell of a guilty conscience. She slowly tilts her head to my direction... and I got to see the one expression I hate seeing the most. The face that basically spells out ones defeat, the kind practically no one should have.

... A pained smile.

"...I really screwed up big time huh?" She looks at me, probably begging me to tell her 'yes, it was all your fault'. She wants someone to tell her she did something bad and just punish her... But in reality, she didn't do anything bad per se. She was just trying to cheer up the man she loved and it completely backfired. No one can do more than what she hasn't already done to herself. I take a deep breathe...

"Yeah, you did screw up... both you and Shin did." And just told her what she needed to hear instead of what she wanted.

"Huh!? You know Shin!?" She was understandably shocked at the fact that I knew him, right to the point where she got on her hands and knees.

"Yes, I do, but only a little. We just met yesterday, and from what he told me, you're both at fault here."

"Huh?"

"Hear me out on this. While you might've been the one that started that whole ordeal, Shin had the choice of stopping it, and yet he didn't. He chose not to act and as a result, the both of you are either wallowing in your guilt, or have the repercussions smack you in the face. And from what he told me, Nepgear did plenty of that, hehehe."

"That was kinda tasteless, hehehehe." She gives a bit of a pity laugh at my attempt at humor.

"Anyways, do you know where he is now?"

"No idea. Last time I saw him, he was meeting with an anonymous caller back at Lastation. He's either back at Planeptune by now... or he might've gone to Netherindustri." Her eyes widened considerably and gasped sharply probably at the mere thought of him going somewhere where she can't reach him.

"Again, I really don't know what he's deciding on right now, but what about you?"

"Nepu?"

"What are you going to do now? You've realized your mistake and obviously regret it, so where do you go from here?" I ask her with a straight face. She just looked down and started thinking... and from the looks of her right now, I'm guessing she really doesn't do that very often. After a few moments of thought, and by that I mean her rolling around like she has ADHD, she just simply yells in frustration and threw her arms up in the air.

"Aaaaah! I just don't know! This sorta thing has never happened to me before. It's like trying to get the true end of a game and I have no clue on how to get there!" She sighs defeated as she plops back to the ground with her limbs sprawled out. Geez, and she's suppose to be a goddess? I mean she's alright and all, but some parts of her are starting to annoy me. Still, it wouldn't hurt giving her a bit of advice.

"Then just go forward."

"Hmm?" She turns her head to me and I give her a serious expression in return.

"Whenever you feel like you don't know where to go or what to do, it is only natural to just simply walk forward. No matter where the path may take you or what will happen next, so long as you're moving forward, then you should be fine. Now this isn't me being a smartass, it's just common sense." I stand up, dust myself off and start to walk away slowly with my hands in my pockets.

"As a wise alchemist once said: You've got two perfectly fine legs, just stand up and move forward." Judging from the soft gasp, I'd say that I got her with that one. I keep myself at a slow pace so she doesn't end up running just to catch up with me. After a couple of steps...

"You're right." ...that sounded a bit too close. I turn around and SWEET GODDESS SHE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! how did she even get this close without my notice!?

"You're absolutely, positively, 100% nepping right! Sure everyone may get mad at me, and sure I screwed the pooch big time, but as long as I keep truckin', then there should be no problem!" she says to me with a beaming smile, only this time it looked completely legit.

"Alright, now that's what I like to hear." I give her a smile of my own, happy that I was able to help someone again.

"Yep, no more moping for me. Just gotta keep pressing up on the D-pad from now on! Thanks Rai!" Looks like I turned her around after all and...wait?

"...Did you just call me Rai?"

"Of course! I give cool nicknames to all my best buddies! You've helped me a bunch, so I gave you one. Pretty nifty huh?"

"Uuuh. y-yeah, it's actually pretty cool. Thanks Neptune." Granted, that nickname sounds eerily similar to a certain kind of bread, but I'll let it slide.

"It is, isn't it. A perfect nickname for my Gary Stu buddy."...There's that Gary Stu thing again. I wonder if this is going to be a trend from now on?

"Gary Stu? Why would you call me that?" I know Nepgear told me that she would say something like this, but I was just curious... Though considering it's Neptune, it's probably something ridiculous.

"Well, you talk all wise and stuff, acting like you know everything there is to know and helping people at the right time. You know, something like a Stu would do."

"Huh. Well I can assure you I don't know everything, but I think I can see you're point."

"Although, I guess you don't have that many friends since you talk like an old geezer." And old geezer!?

"OK, now that's just a di-!"

*RRIINNGG*RRIINNGG* *RRIINNGG*RRIINNGG*

I was about to retort, but my cellphone went off in my pocket. I reach for it and look at the caller ID and it says [Planeptune Basilicom]. I think I know who that might be.

"Hey, can you give a sec Neptune. I've got a call here."

"Eh sure, no prob Rai. I'll just stand here and wait until you've done you're business." She says as she just rocks her body back and forth while whistling. I walk a fair distance so she doesn't ease-drop and answer the call.

"Hello? Raito speaking." As soon as I introduced myself, I was met by the relieved sigh and a familiar voice.

"Thank goodness, you're OK. For a minute there, I thought you were gone for good." Histoire answers me on the other side.

"Yeah, surprised me too. I thought I was a goner when that light hit. Anyways, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, and so is everyone else. Though I haven't seen Neptune yet, so that has me worried."

"Neptune? she's actually with me right now."

"Really!? Where are you two now?"

"We're at the Virtua Forest doing a couple quests. She came out here to take her mind off Shin, but she's back to normal now... or at least normal for her standards."

"*sigh* That's good to hear. I assume you had a hand in that?"

"Well a little. All I did was give her a bit of advice and she took it, although I have a slight feeling she might take it a bit literally."

"Well it is Neptune we're talking about." She says in a tone that basically say 'I see this all the time'.

"Very true, Heck, I wouldn't be too surprised if she ends up running into brick walls *chuckles*." I chuckle to myself and Histoire giggles at my comment. After which, I suddenly get into a more serious mood and tone.

"Anyways, since you're OK and speaking, do you have any idea what last night could've been?" I ask her, hoping she might know of what's going on after the Reset.

"There's no doubt that was a Divine Reset, but I'm having trouble figuring out what exactly changed." She said clearly confused.

"Yeah, same here. I've been awake for a few hours now, and so far everything seems the same." Again, what exactly changed? Because so far, it looks like it didn't do anything.

"I'll try to see what has happened right now, but in the mean-time, can you bring Neptune back to the Basilicom? Nepgear has been wondering where she went."

"Sure, I can do that. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll see you both then. Oh, and Raito..." She pauses momentarily.

"What is it?"

"...I'm glad that you're safe." She said to me in a soft and warm tone.

"Yeah, same here. See you then." I said to her before hanging up. I turn around and walk towards Neptune.

"Soooo, how did the call go?" I should probably tell her the truth. Better to be straight now that she knows that I know Shin.

"Actually, that was you're Oracle Histoire on the phone. She told me to bring you back to the Basilicom, and judging from her tone, it sounds kind of urgent, so we should hurry."

"Histy? I wonder what's up? Maybe just got a little lonely and was wondering where little ol' me went off to. Well, let's get going then." Well that was easy. figured she might've been a little harder to convince. That aside, I nod to her and we both start to make our way out of the forest.

"Seriously though, thanks for the pep talk back there Rai. If I hadn't bumped into you back there, I would've been acting out of character for a good while."

"No problem, I was happy to help. Also, to be fair and put it in your words, I'd say you showed a bit more depth to your character. It just goes to show that you aren't just an air-headed genki."

"Yeah, that's true, but that's what the viewers love about me! So if I don't keep up appearances, this fic may take a turn for the worst, even if the author is starting to deliver on the m-rated scenes."

"...Huh?" OK, now I'm completely lost here. Just what the hell is she talking about?

"Oh, never you mind. Now lets head to the Basilicom! Last one there is a sloppy dogoo!" She yells as she runs ahead of me.

"Ohoho no. I am not going to lose to you Neptune!" Feeling a little competitive, I dash forward and start to race her back to Planeptune. I got to say, a lot has happened in just a span of less than two days. I've met the overlords heir who turns out to be a nice guy, I met the CPU's of Planeptune and there friend and Oracle, helped them out a bit and lived through a Divine Reset. While I am still wary of what's to come now, I'd say that things are going to get pretty interesting soon.

...Though something tells me I might not get along with Neptune all the time. Eh, could just be me.

* * *

Shins POV

Waking up after a night with Noire had me slightly worn out but at the same time it had me fully energized wanting more and more. Before fully falling asleep, we ended up fooling around just a little bit more. Both of us let out simultaneous cries, one feminine and one masculine like two newly minted lovers, we orgasmed for the second time. We were two naked teens drenched in each others fluids,making sure to pull out though I made sure I covered Noire's pussy in my hot,sticky semen from the outside. Her orgasm had covered a majority of her bed sheets which she would without a doubt need to throw into the laundry later today. Come to think of it I might have remembered Noire saying "these are ruined!" after she was done panting and her body finally gave in and went into a deep sleep. I chuckled at what she had said.

I turned my head and noticed the goddess was still asleep, "whew, what a night, welp time to head out, I'll call Noire later" I thought as I got up and began to dress myself up. I had thought of using her shower but instead I figured "screw it"

"Kyaaaaah!"

"Huh?!"

Just then I heard a yell coming from somewhere in the basilicom, I quickly left Noire's room in search of the source, and it lead me to none other then Lastation's goddess candidate. I pushed the door open and saw that she had just woken up, she then stared at me and I stared back, finally realizing how inappropriate this looked.

"W-wait! It's not what you think I was just checking to see you were okay!"

"P-pervert! Get out of here!" Uni snapped at me as she threw a pillow across my face, I thought pillows were meant to be soft! The force in which she threw it made me start to question that though, I quickly exited the room still concerned about why she woke up yelling the way she did.

I let a couple minutes pass before I gulped and got the courage to ask "Hey, um, are you dressed yet?"

"Hmph, why do you care? Pervert."

"Uni, I'm not a pervert! (alright maybe just a little) I just want to know why you shrieked when you woke up, was it a bad dream? I want to help-"

She opened the door and gave me a very tsundere expression

"You suck you know that" she told me with a look of irritation on her face

"Regardless, I still want to know what's up" I told her as I looked back at her with determination, showing her I wasn't going to give up until I find out what was wrong with her

"F-fine...I don't need your help, but if you're going to keep being this annoying, get in" with that Uni gave the okay and invited me into her room, it felt a little strange to tell you the truth.

"Oh, uh you're probably wondering why I'm even here haha well-"

"I-i don't want to hear it!" Uni snapped at me as she crossed her arms and turned her head sideways, clearly she wasn't as gullible as Nepgear, the way I was dressed with my clothes all messy and...who am I kidding my whole presence screamed I JUST BANGED YOUR SIS...sigh, I'm such a moron

"Oh, okay then, so just tell me what's wrong and I'll stop bothering you..."

As soon as I said that she reached for her dress and began pulling it up

"Woah woah woah! Uni no! Bad Uni!"

"Eeep! What are you talking about?! I-I'm not! Agh! Pervert!"

"You're the one lifting up your shirt! If anything YOU'RE the pervert!"

"N-no I'm not agh! you and your damn filthy mind"

It was true my mind was pretty filthy...GAH that's not the issue here! As soon as we both stopped with our banter on who the real pervert was I found out what she was trying to show me when she lifted up her shirt.

"A scar?" I looked closely and there was no mistaking it, "Are you sure you didn't have that before? I mean people don't just wake up with scars haha", I tried to play this off like this was just a joke but Uni only fell silent.

"Uh, Uni? Are you okay?" I began to question whether I was the right man for the job, I barely knew anything on how to console someone, I was kind of an asshole all things considered, at least that's how I saw myself as.

*Sob* she began to let out a few tears as she placed her arms to her chest and scrunched up, "Just leave me alone! You shouldn't even be here!" she was clearly upset but I could also see a look of fear in her eyes, what ever she was dreaming of, it was definitely not pleasant.

"Alright, sorry you feel that way" as I was about to take my leave, I felt a a tender touch on my left arm followed by a hesitant tug, "Uni?" I didn't know what was going to come out of her mouth next

"If I was in trouble...would you save me...n-not that I really c-care or anything...but, would you?" as her crimson orbs met with mine, I was lost in her innocent gaze

"I-I..." not knowing how to respond, I stuttered quite a bit

"It's fine, god I'm so stupid!" she took her eyes off of me and turned red, visibly angry, I had to plan my next move carefully, but how?!

"I'd save you...in a non-romantic sort of way"

"What!?" she faced me, her face covered in redness

"I said, I'll save you...but like...no smooching or anything after haha..." I thought I had made myself clear but she seemed lost, so I rephrased my sentence

"You cocky asshole!" she yelled out as she slapped me across the face sending me flying, (tsunderes man, not even a demon could take the punishment they inflict)

"What the hell Uni!" I got back on my feet rubbing the side of my cheek that she had struck me on

"D-don't say stupid stuff like that! It isn't right! You have no right to be so...so cocky!" she struggled with her words but finally got them all out

"I wasn't trying to be! I just...don't want to lead any more girls on you know? I've screwed up enough already, I slept with Neptune,made out with Vert..."

"I don't want to hear your damn resume!" she yelled at me defiantly, looks like I was doing more bad then good, maybe I should just shut up

We sat in silence for a few minutes, nothing but short glances and unsure smiles were exchanged

"Well-" I made an attempt to leave but I was stopped by another pull from my shirt which then turned into her two slim but tender arms wrapped carefully around the back of my neck, "Uni?!", she pulled me down onto her bed until our lips were no more then a couple of inches apart.

"I-if you promise me, that last night would be the only night you'll be intimate with my anyone...and promise me you won't be such a pervert...th-then...th-then...you can have me right now" she said as her eyes gleamed with passion

"Ex-excuse me...?!" What exactly was going on here?! She knew I slept with Noire?! Well, Uni was smart, plus it didn't take a genius to put two and two together, but still, what did she mean, "have her right now" , there's only one way I could interpret that

"W-well! Why are you taking so long to answer me! Am I...am I, not attractive enough?!" she barked at me with fury but still innocence in her eyes, she had completely submitted to me by this point, if I'd move in a little closer, I know our lips would embrace one another's in a passionate kiss that would then turn into a heavenly bliss.

"I-I can't take you up on your offer...I'm sorry." I pulled away as I removed her arms from my neck and began to walk out

"Screw you." she said as she turned away and placed her face on her pillow, I heard some sobbing, but I couldn't comfort her, it wouldn't be fair...no matter how tempting it was, I just couldn't make a commitment like that, not now...could I?

"Man I wonder what Raito would do,he's a Stu though so chances are people wouldn't hate him no matter what he did *sigh*" I thought to myself as I left Uni's room and made my way back to Noire's, she was still fast asleep, not wanting to disturb her I decided to take my leave, "Guess I'll head back home, I could call Noire later".

After walking past Lastation and nearly getting back to my house, I thought to myself "Man,all things considered, today was a pretty normal day!"

"Wheeee!"

"What the hell?...GAH!"

I awoke and found a girl on top of me, she looked almost as young as Neps in terms of age. She had fair/pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair was about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down but in a very thick big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

"Who,who-"

"Aw, you're a cutie hehe"

"Daah" that freakin hurts!

The girl proceeded in pulling the left side of my cheek almost in a timid sadistic way, behind those eyes it looked like she was enjoying the slight sensation of pain that she was inflicting on me, but that couldn't be it, it just couldn't!

"Could you let go already!" then my eye's trailed off to the rather compromising position I was in, I could have sworn both our crotch areas were on one anothers, I began to get red all over my dirty mind would not stop me from going there.

"Aw, what's the matter, you look all red...do you have a fever?"

"Gaah!" wh-what the hell are you doing! Don't do that!

I felt her forehead lean up against mine as her eyes closed shut and she gave an innocent and carefree smile

"Get off!" I yelled at her clumsily. slightly tripping on my sentence because of the unexpected situation that I had been blessed/cursed to get into

"Aw, but I'm just taking your temperature, I mean I don't have a thermometer on me silly, I fell from the sky'

Agh, this girl is the definition of an airhead, if you were to look the word up chances are you'd see her picture. and possibly Neps...wow, I'm still thinking about Neptune after all...

Back to the mystery girl on top of me, she wore an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides were pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress had small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve was a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve,she also wore an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers, so in other words, she looked ready for bed.

"Fineee, I'll get off but in return you got to let me take a nap at your place" she said in a lazy/innocent tone as she let out a loud yet slightly cute yawn

"Are you crazy?!" I immediately yelled out, still struggling to get her off of me

"No? I'm Plutia"

"Plutia?"

"Yup, that's my name tehehe"

"Great, another one..." I unconsciously said in a slightly agitated tone

After I finally got this air head off of me I proceeded to continue on my way home, then I noticed...

"Hey...hey...hey"

"Ugh! What?! Quit following me!"

"Aw, why are you being such a meanie!"

This girl was beginning to get on my nerves, I took a deep breath-

'Look, having a girl in a guys apartment isn't right you know? So just go back to your home or something"

"But I can't go back"

"Huh? What do you mean you can't go back? Is it really far? The most I can do is take you, but that's it"

"Um...well, I fell through a big black hole, so I don't know how far that is..."

"A big black hole...waaah?!"

"Yup, *yawn* I'm so sleepy..." she let out another yawn and then did something rather unexpected

Ooof!

"Hey! Get off!" I struggled to get her off of me, she had jumped on me and began to get comfortable as she wrapped her arms are my back and made me carry her bridal style, it was either that or just dropping her on the ground, "Damn it Plutia...!"

"If you won't let me take a nap on your bed, I'll just take a nap in your arms tehehe" with one last mischievous giggle she began to dose off into a peaceful slumber

"Damn it...now what do I do-"

Ring Ring Ring!

"GAH!" I jolted into the air nearly dropping Plutia, oddly enough, she didn't flinch, she continued to catch her ZzZ's

"Man, this girl is something else" my cell continued to ring, it was my cell...wait...did I always have a cell with me? Whatever, I'll just pick it up, "Hello?", I carefully put the receiver in my ear while tilting my head and keeping it in place.

"Um...hi." there was no mistaking that timid voice, it was her

"N-nepgear?!" I was slightly nervous, given what happened yesterday what with the whole slapping and me telling her I slept with Neptune, I though Nepgear would never speak to me again but here she was on the other line of my cell.

"H-hello? Are you there...?!" Nepgear began to frantically barrage me with questions, snapping me out of my train of thought and back to the current moment

"Uh yeah! Sorry about that, just got a lot on my mind...and hands..." I said that last part as I looked at the girl that was still lying on my arms, sleeping as if she didn't have a care in the world, sigh, Plutia you are definitely an interesting one, well fine, I guess I have no choice but to let you rest up at my place..."So what's on you're mind Gear?" , once I had made up my mind to take Plutia to my apartment I continued my conversation with Planeptunes CPU candidate.

"Um...well you see, I'm having a big get together with all the CPU's and CPU candidates here at Planeptune, and I was wondering if you'd come?"

"Huh?, what kind of get together?"

"Oh, nothing special, just mm hangout I guess?"

"Hangout huh? , well alright, I'll stop by..." this was going surprisingly smooth, "Wait Gear, are you sure you and Nep want me there? I mean...I'm a dick.", I started doubting myself, I had to be blunt , "I slept with Noire last night you know...so maybe I shouldn't-"

"LALALALA!"

"Agh!" my eardrums nearly exploded as Nepgear let out a bunch of "lalala's" that would turn a deaf man even more deaf

"I can't hear you! Lalala!, just come okay! I'll see you here, bye!"

"W-wait! You didn't even give me a time...sigh" by the time I tried to voice my concerns, she had already hung up, "Ugh, damn it, so I guess I'll need to stop by Planeptune's Basilicom eh?" I thought to myself whether or not I should invite Plutia, I don't want the purple sisters to get the wrong impression, but at the same time, there's no way in hell I could trust Plutia in my apartment alone, what a dilemma.

* * *

Third Person Perspective

Leanbox

The tone in Leanbox was pretty cheery for the most part with Vert off of her computer for once and instead looking through bathing suits(?)

"Vert, darling, what are you doing?"

"Oh Chika, I'm glad you're here, come , tell me which of these looks best on me" Vert enthusiastically addressed Leanbox's oracle

"Umm...why are you trying on such revealing bathing suits my love?" Chika strolled her way to see at the many,many bathing suits Vert had scattered around her already normally messy room.

"Please refrain from calling me that please" Vert said in the nicest way possible but Chika being so oblivious didn't take offense to it or even acknowledge Vert's sincere request

"Wait! You wouldn't happen to be trying these on for that demon from Planeptune!?" Chika began to frown as these words left her lips

"Hmhm, that's right, so what do you think?" Vert said in a chipper tone sounding almost like a love struck high school girl

"What do I think?! I think you are making a terrible mistake my darling! It quite frankly makes my gentle heart ache" Chika was obviously faking and being overdramatic as she so often does, however she did feel one emotion about this whole situation, jealousy.

"Oh heavens Chika you're simply overreacting, I expect you to be more polite when you actually meet him"

"Hmph! Fat chance, I'll never agree to meet with a demon, especially one that's trying to take YOU away from ME!"

"Well I'm sorry to say but your attendance is mandatory, all the oracles from Gamindustri are required to attend,no ifs,ands or buts"

"Grr...fine, for you my darling Vert, you and only you" Chika was upset, the thought of meeting Shin made her want to puke, "Hmm, I know he's just planning to use my Vert for her incredibly sexy body...I CAN'T and WILL NOT let that happen,I'll confront you head on demon and make you back away hehe"

* * *

Lowee

About an hour had passed since Shin left Lastation. In that time, Noire had woken up and gotten properly washed up after her night of pleasantries with the boy, Blanc had decided to call her via the transmitor.

"Well you seem awfully chipper, what's gotten into you?" Blanc questioned Noire since she had never seen a true sincere smile on the face of Lastations CPU

"Oh n-nothing, nothing at all, it's just a beautiful day today don't you think?!" Noire was a terrible liar, but she tried to keep shut none the less

"Sigh, whatever, did you get an invite to Planeptune too?" Blanc said in a less then enthusiastic mood, almost like something else was on her mind that was bothering her.

"Hm? Oh right I think I remember Uni mentioning something like that to me while I was in the shower, the water was running so I couldn't hear that well"

"O-oh..." when Blanc heard the name Uni, she began to break out in a cold sweat, she didn't know why but suddenly she felt very sick

"Hm? Are you okay?" Noire caught a glimpse of Blanc's reaction and saw that she wasn't looking too good, "Are you sick?", Noire continued to express her concern

"N-no...I'm fine...just...I'll see you there" Blanc said and quickly cut the transmission and then began to hold her head and close her eyes hard, she then got a disturbing flashback..."NO!", it was a scene of warm blood drenching her snow white clothing, with that same puddle of blood covering her fair skin, and in that puddle, a young girl with raven black hair, lying dead in her arms. "No,no,no!" Blanc began to panic frantically, she was hyperventilating, until she finally dropped from her chair onto the ground. On both knee's a few tears soon greeted the clear floor, "CPU Candidate of Lastation...did I do something to you?!..."


	8. The Get Together

Raito's POV

"Haa...Haa...Haa...Raaaaiiii! Haa...Wait up! Haa...Haa... I can barely walk. My legs feel like dogoo jelly." Neptune rasped as we finally got back to the Basilicom. We're current at the entrance... well more like I'm at the entrance and was waiting on Neptune to get her behind here.

"Well that's what you get for not pacing yourself. Geez, for all your energy, you really lack stamina. I guess this makes you the sloppy dogoo then." I told her with a satisfied grin. Since Neptune egged me on with that little race challenge, we ended up running all the way back to the basilicom. Part-way through, she started to run out of steam fast and I easily caught up with her. I actually decided to be a jerk for once and went way ahead of her. Man, the look on her face then was priceless.

"No fair Rai! You just zipped past me like a hedgehog on hover boots! You're such a Stu that it's not even funny anymore."

"OK first off, would you kindly cut out the Gary Stu shtick. It was funny the first time and now it's just annoying. Secondly, there's a thing called excersise, you should really give it a try." Man, I'm just being a real dick today. Guess some of Neptunes antics are starting to get to me.

"Bleh! Exercise and me don't get along Rai. Sorry, but I'm gonna pass."

"Hmph. Whatever floats your boat Neptune." We then enter the Basilicom, and just a few steps in, Neptune dashes in front of me with her arms wide blocking my path.

"Whoa there mister! You can come in here looking like that!" Neptune points at me as she yelled a little too loudly.

"What do you mean? I look just fi-" I look down and see two slash marks on my body. One across my chest and one on my right shoulder, and both wounds look like they stopped bleeding a while ago.

"...Oh, that. I was wondering what was killing my shoulder and chest. Must've forgotten about these."

"How the heck can you forget when you get slashed? Oh well, no worries, I'll just call up a friend of mine and she'll patch you up." I think I might know who this friend of hers is.

"Compa! Compa! where are you?" Why is she calling to her like she's a dog. It's not like she'll-

"Oh, Nep-Nep. You're here! Is there anything you need?"...I stand corrected.

" Good timing Compa. I got a friend here that got a little messed up while we were doing a few hunts, and I kinda need you to patch him up. He's a real Gary Stu and kind of a cutie, so don't get too shy." Man, I guess this really is going to be a- wait, did she just call me a cutie?

"Oh, OK then. Where's the-" The instant she looks at me...

"RAITO!?" She yells as if she has seen a ghost. She's probably shocked at the fact that I'm here and have large gashes on me. Ugh, this a little weird.

"Um... Hey there Compa. How's it going, ehehehe?" I try to be as casual as possible, though it did come off as a bit awkward.

"Wait whoa! You two know eachother!?" Neptune is understandably surprised at the fact that Compa and I have already been acquainted.*sigh* Looks like I don't have a choice but to tell her.

"Actually yeah we do. I bumped into her while I was on my way home last night."

"Bumped into eachother? What happened?"

"Well..." From there, I just told her most of what happened last night, though I cut out some important details like my talk with Nepgear, the Divine Reset of course... and the fact that I hugged her in her sleep. If she heard that, My neck would have hand-prints all over it.

"...And there you have it. It was pretty late, I said my good-byes and headed home."

"Oh, well that's OK. For a minute there, I thought you two were doing the thing or something while I was snoozing."

"...Huh?" Both Compa and I said in almost perfect synch. While Compa looked more confused than anything else (man she's innocent), I was a little annoyed. Did she really think I'm that kind of person? Pfft, she's probably confusing me for Shin...Did I just dissed him behind his back?

"Oh never mind about you two, anyways Compa, can you do anything for him?" Compa shakes her head and quickly inspect my wounds carefully.

"Hmm. They don't look life threatening, but all the same, where did you get these Raito?"

"Well, it's kind of a crazy story! You see, we were walking in the woods and-"

"We were on some quests and Neptune decided it was funny to do some friendly fire. Not cool." I quickly interrupted with another half-truth, not only covering for her, but so she doesn't end up making something that might get me into trouble... and then Compa proceeds to give Neptune a quick scolding, with the purple-airhead sitting on the floor seiza style, before she headed back to me.

"Anyways, now that that was cleared up, um..." She tries to tell me something, but she went quiet and started to blush profusely.

"What's up?"

"Um... I'm going to need you to *gulp* t-t-take off your shirt." She stutters as she pokes her fingers together.

"Is that it? OK, give me a second." I then proceed to take off my jacket and shirt right in front of them, revealing my full upper body to them, and making sure they don't see my back... no one wants to see that.

"Oh, wow!" Compa said in a low tone...is she checking me out?

"Whoa Rai! You are R-I-P-P-E-D! Now that's the bod of a Gary Stu." Neptune yells out in a bit of an over-dramatic tone.

"Yeah Neptune, it took me years to get all this. A Stu would get this in less than a day, so your arguement is invalid this time." I retorted back as I glance at Compa who's just standing there blushing a rosy red.

"Uh, Compa, are you feeling OK? Also, you got something on your lip." I told her as she shakes herself out of her stupor and wipes her lips a bit.

"Compa, is that drool I see?" Neptune points out the obvious and the pink-haired nurse, looking pretty embarrassed, wipes her entire mouth off with her forearm and shakes her head hard.

"Nononono, I-I don't se any drool, do you!? Anyways, I need to clean and dress Raito's wounds, so can you turn around for a moment Nep-Nep?" To my surprise, Neptune actually complies with her... though I caught her peaking before quickly turning back.

After Compa deals with my wounds and patches up my cloths, I put them back on and she quickly takes her leave, saying she'll tell everyone we're here. I wonder what she means? Neptune on the other hand gives me a funny look.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong Neptune?"

"Oh it's nothing, you lucky Stu you." She says playfully... though I have no idea what the hell she's talking about. On another note, if she calls me a Stu one more time...*grrrrrrr*.

Anyways, we make our way to the elevator and we both wait as it goes up to her living quarters. I guess now may be a good time to bring up Shin while I still have a chance.

"Say Neptune?"

"What's up?"

"Now that I think about it, what are you going to do about Shin?" She quickly goes quiet and put a finger to her chin in thought for a bit before answering me just as quickly.

"Well, I really don't know. Haven't really thought that far ahead." When do you ever think far?

"But what I do know is that I still love him. To me, it doesn't matter if he's a demon or anything else, he's just Shin to me, and there's nothing those dudes from Celestia can do to make me say otherwise!"

"You really love him that much huh?" Both you and your sister.

"Yep, you got it Rai!"

"What about everyone else? About Nepgear?"

"Hmm..." Neptune processing mode active. Hehehe, I'm going to have to write that one down.

"Well I'll be pretty jelly if any of them try to make a move on him I can say that much for sure, and though I reeeaaaalllly want to make it up to Nepgear over what happened, I'm not exactly sure if I want to share him or not. Ooooh, what a dilemma for a heroine."

'What id he ends up choosing someone? What'll you do then?"

"Pshaw! I'd still love him regardless! Though I'm going to have to work hard for him to chose me. I mean I am his first after all!"

"*sigh* Makes me kinda wonder how you all fell for him in the first place."

"Nepu?"

"Nothing."

*DING*

Our conversation quickly comes to an end as the elevator door opens and Neptune darts out in a very over-the-top way.

"Yo peeps! I'm home!"

"Welcome back sis, you're just in time!"

"And welcome back to you too as well Raito."

"Hello Nepgear, Histoire. Good to see you two again." I greet them as we both walk in. Upon the elevator door closing, I immediately registered that aside from Compa, there were three other individuals in the room with us. One with black twintails, one with long curled light blond hair, and the last one has long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail.

The one with black hair is wearing a regal-style dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining adorned on it, black and blue ribbons holding her twintails together, detached sleeves with frills and a silver orb ornamented on her backhands, a detached shirt-collar with a gold and blue bow, a similar bow at the back end of her dress and thigh-high platform boots with blue garter-belts. She has a sort of elegant air to her while at the same time comes off as pretty arrogant.

The second one is wearing a green ribbon at the back of her hair and was wearing green and white pumps. As for the rest of her attire, to put it simply, she is wearing a rather revealing, shimmering, one-piece sea-foam green dress that puts a lot of emphasis on her rather large breasts and long legs. Upon closer inspection, I recognized her as the women Shin was dating yesterday, which is the CPU of Leanbox herself Green Heart, or Vert as she's called. That being said, I can guess that the girl I described earlier is Lastations CPU Black Heart, or Noire as Neptune calls her, and the woman next to Vert must be her Oracle, Chika Hakozaki.

Speaking of whom, She's wearing a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, she has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area. Now that I think about it...

"Hey! Noire, Vert, Chika, what're you girls doin' here?" Neptune asks the question for me.

"Nepgear invited us over. It's been a while since we've all got together like this, so I thought I'd dress for the occasion." Vert told the young air-headed goddess, though judging from her tone, that might not be the only reason why she's dressed like that.

"I just came here by dear Verts behest, so don't get any ideas." Chika almost sounds the same way, although a strong hint of jealousy is present. Wonder why?

"I just came here because I just felt like it. It's not like I wanted to come or anything!" ...Well someone sounds like she's in denial. Makes me kind of wonder what her social life is like.

"Coolios! Though where are everybody else?"

"Kei had to stay at Lastation to deal with work while I was gone, and Uni, wasn't feeling very well so she couldn't come." I could've sworn I heard her pause when she mentioned Uni, who I assume must be Black Sister, her younger sibling. Did something happen between them earlier?

"I contacted Blanc earlier and she said she was on her way, though she sounded very exhausted. I cannot say I blame her, with her shares dropping and both her sisters ill, she must be working herself to death just to get them back up." Vert said with a rather somber look. I know things at Lowee have been rather bad even since the Royales end, but from the looks of things it's probably a lot worse than I thought.

"I tried calling Iffy, but she won't answer her phone. Now I'm starting to get worried." Compa quickly added in, though now that strikes me suspicious. According to her, IF hasn't been seen since yesterday morning, and considering the altercation I saw between her and Shin, I can safely bet that this is not a good sign.

"Aw bummer. I was hoping we'd get everyone together for one huge game session and have a good time." Neptune looked kind of dejected, but she perked back up just ask quickly.

Oh well, no use moping about it. Anyways, nice going on the party prep Nepgear, all of this looks awesome!"

"Well, I did get some help from Histoire and Compa, but thanks anyway sis." Nepgear replies back with a beaming smile. Taking a closer look at the room, I'd say while it's a bit simple, it does seem like good party material, with multiple game consoles fired up and ready to go, and a huge table of snacks and drinks were set up in the middle of the spacious room. These include: A punch bowl with bits of miscellaneous fruit, chips & dip, a plate of cookies, tangerine slices, pieces of chocolate and what I can only describe as a massive thing of pudding in the middle of it all in the shape of an N.

"Hmm? Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but who's the hunk right behind you Neptune?" Chika asked rather politely and did she just called me a hunk? I don't think I'm that good-looking, am I? Anyways, I should probably introduce my-

"Oh yeah right! I almost forgot about good ol' Rai here. Let me introduce him to you girls."

"What the- Hey, Neptune!" Before I could react, Neptune began pulling at my arm again and swung me right in front of them. Luckily I caught my balance, so nothing embarrassing happened. Still, she could've warned me before she did that!

"Alright girls, I want you three to meet my new pal Rai here. I bumped into him earlier today and have become good friends since." Wow, either she makes friend very quickly, or just thinks anyone can be her friend... whether they want to or not.

"He's a pretty fast fighter with a whomper of a back-hand, a generally helpful guy, and one heck of a Gary Stu, who unfortunately like Nowa here, doesn't have that many friends."... I can feel multiple tick marks forming on my head right now. That said...

"OK, NO!" Before anyone could react, I quickly got behind Neptune, put both my knuckles straight at her temples and proceeded to grind them rapidly, giving her one hell of a noogie session.

"AAAAAAAHH! NEPUNEPUNEPUNEPUNEPU!"

"Whoa! What the goodeness Raito!"

"Um, yeah! Calling me a Stu is one thing, but saying I have no friends is crossing the line Neptune!"

"Owowowwow! Raito! Please stop!"

"Not until you apologize!" I began grinding her head a little faster, feeling both my knuckles and her head burning up from the friction.

"Oooowwwwie! I'm sorry!"

"I can't hear you!"

"NEPPPUUUUUU! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY OK! SO FOR THE LOVE OF SHIN AND PUDDING, STOP!"

I come to a sudden stop and give a big sigh of relief as I let her go, Neptune rubbing the sides of her heads with small, child-like tears in her eyes. Nepgear and Compa rush to her to see if she's OK, Histoire was just rubbing her own head in annoyance, and the other three were just, oddly enough, starring in surprise.

"Oh my."

"Holy crap."

"Whoa."

Uum... this is a little awkward to lose your cool in front of important people. To that, I quickly straightened myself off and cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that little outburst. She's been kind of driving me nuts on the way here." I tell them honestly, though in retrospect it wasn't that bad up until she thought it was funny to insult me.

"Oh, no you're fine. We understand. In fact it's kind of nice to see Neptune get some comeuppance for her stupidity for once." Noire said in a strangely satisfied tone. Now that I think about it, Neptune did mention her when she said I had no friends (though what kind of a name is Nowa?). Maybe Neptune teases her about this on a daily basis, I don't know. Regardless, Neptune now has a bit of gauze wrapped around her head and looks both annoyed and whiny.

"Geez, that was mean Rai." She said playing innocent with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you brought that onto yourself with that false comment of yours. Now reflect upon what you said." I proclaim whilst pointing straight at her.

"Nepuuu." She nows looks down with comical tears steaming across her face.

"Ahem, now that that's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself a bit more properly." I said to the three of them as I give them the same bow as I did Histoire last night.

"Lady Black Heart, Lady Green Heart, Miss Hakozaki, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Raito Sumeragi."

* * *

Third Person Perspective

As Raito began his chit chat with the other two CPU's as well as the oracle Chika, the Planeptune sisters walked off to have a little girl talk, while-

"Miss Histoire can I talk to you about something" Compa nervously spoke in a gentle tone to the oracle of Planeptune, something weighing heavily on her mind.

"Certainly, what is it Compa?" Histoire hesitantly took her eyes of the boy who she had not been able to take her eyes off for quite some time

"What do you think of Raito, Miss Histoire?" Compa asked in her usual playful and gentle tone however there was a hint of seriousness in her words this time around, something that doesn't happen often.

"U-um...well...well...he's a very kind and mature young man"

"Yeah, I think so too, he's really kind and mature, I mean I almost fell for that boyish charm of Shinji but after running into Mister Raito...well.."

"Hmph, just hearing that boy's name still makes me seethe with anger..." the oracle began to frown at the thought of the immature and carefree overlord's heir "Sigh,however, that's only another reason why I like Raito so much...he helped me look at things from a different perspective"

"L-like?! As in like like?!" Compa frantically questioned Histoire

"Oh! No! Not at all, I was simply implying that-" the oracle had lost her composure as she finally grasped what had just slipped out, the way she had said it was what really triggered some red flags, Compa wasn't that clueless.

"Woah! Histy your face is beat red, are you being pervsty right now?"

"E-excuse me! Neptune!" Neptunes comment had caught Histoire off guard

"Goodness sis, don't tease Histoire, she can have naughty thoughts if she wants, she's a girl too..." Nepgear said with a comment that was honestly not much better then Neptunes

"I-I'm not having any naughty thoughts! Stop with your assumptions this instant!" the oracle of Planeptune was a nervous wreck, her denial of the subject was getting painful, so painful that she had to excuse herself, leaving Compa and the Purple Sisters to only speculate what could have gotten her so riled up.

Histoire floated away just far enough to recollect her thoughts alone, she was outside the Basilicom's porch as she took in a a deep breath, she began to think to herself

"I've been alive for much longer than even the CPU's have... but this is the first time I've ever felt this way." she was subconsciously speaking out loud

"What way?"

"Gah!" she turned around in a panic only to get into more of a frenzy as she realized Compa had followed her, "C-compa! why are you following me!"

"Miss Histoire, do you like Rai-Rai?" Compa asked

Histoire could only sigh and silently nod, "B-but Compa I trust that you keep this between just us", Histoire was very hesitant for anyone else to find out, especially if it was Neptune.

"Well Miss Histoire, looks like you and me are now rivals in love!" Compa said with a determined look on her face after reassuring the oracle that her tiny secret was safe with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the basilicom, Shin and Plutia continued to slowly make there way to meet with the others

"Hey where are we going? We've been walking for a while now..." Plutia spoke still sleepy eyed after letting out a mighty yawn

"We? You've been sleeping in my arms the entire time!" Shin said in a slightly annoyed but still tolerant tone

"Well I can't help it, you feel comfy" she giggled as she looked at the discontent on the boys face but thought nothing of it due to her clueless nature

"Sigh, were going to a get together at Planeptune's basiclicom, so make sure you're on your best behavior got it?" Shin slightly scolded the girl in a mature tone, something he doesn't do too often but he felt he had to make an exception for her.

"Planeptune Basilicom? You mean were going to my house?" with a slight hint of confusion in her eye,she looked up at the boy inadvertently pulling his neck down close enough for them to kiss, but again she was too airheaded to notice that this looked really wrong.

"What do you mean your house?" Shin said trying to ignore the position he was in as he managed to pull his neck back away from Plutia's embrace

"Well...I'm Planeptunes CPU, so that means I sleep in Planeptunes Basilicom" she once again pulled his head down, this time they were much much closer

"Uh huh...sure you are..." once again Shin was a bit flustered but managed to keep his cool once again

"No, really I am!" with another mighty pull Shin was about to kiss Plutia, trying to avoid that from happening he tripped, putting both the teens in another compromising position.

"Hey! If you want to do this kind of stuff to me at least wait for me to transform! Hehehe I can get naughty when I transform too, probably more naughty then you" with a mischivious smile she was pinned on the cement floor by Shin who right away realized how bad this might look.

"Ahahaha..." he turned and saw some of the civilians look around whispering how perverted he was, "Damn it, just my luck...Wait! Plutia! what the hell!"

As if the situation wasn't M-rated enough to the civilians, Plutia began sucking the left index finger of the boy boy playfully swirling her tongue around it with her eyes shut.

"Pervert! Hentai!" the crowd was getting rowdy, so rowdy that it appears the language barrier had been broken, no literally, the language barrier has now officially been broken!

"Does Shin-kun like it when I do this?" Plutia continued to lick and slurp showing that she gave no shits about what anyone else thought

"Agh! Stop it!" Shin finally pulled away as he managed to just barely retrieve his hand from Plutia's mouth, the force of him retracting it caused a bit of saliva to spill down the chin of the girl.

"Aw, you're no fun, oh well, there's always later tehehe" with one more mischievous giggle the girl smiled and played everything off, Shin then thought himself "this girl is dangerous"

The boy also began to wonder whether going to the get together would really be such a good idea but the truth was that he wanted to clear the air with Nepgear,Neptune,Vert and even Noire, though in Noire's case, he had already cleared plenty the night before.

Still, Neptune was his first, so there was something special between them, something more then just two friends of the opposite sex who were lazy and crazy, he had inserted his manhood into her womenhood and they had shared an hour of intense passion underneath those covers. All that needed to be said was said in the actions they used on one-another's bodies that night,Shin remembered handling Purple Heart's curvy figure as he fucked her wet pussy relentlessly and had his hard cock covered in her juices, he remembered her saying not to stop, he remembered the panting,moaning,screams and nails being dug into his masculine back. It was an hour of heavenly bliss as he experienced all his pent up frustrations released onto the mature goddess.

That night was so pleasant, he shamefully wanted to have another, that's not to say Noire wasn't an ideal lover in her own right, she pushed Shin way beyond his normal limits and showed him exactly why she's every male in Lastations ultimate desire. The fact that Shin could walk about and say that he slept with Noire and made her climax multiple times put a big grin on the boys face. Slowly his ego was getting larger and larger it could just be his demon side fully becoming active or it could be something more. One thing was for certain, the meek,weak willed side that he had come into Gamindustri with a couple of months ago was all but gone and his confidence was through the roof.

Ooof!

"Damn it Plutia, again?" Shin was now holding the girl in his arms once again after she jumped right into him

"Boooo! I never said you could stop carrying me!" Plutia pouted as she pinched his left cheek for the second time with a look of satisfaction as he cringed in slight pain, both mentally and physically

"Sigh, alright, alright, jeez what's the worse that can happen I guess, let's go."

* * *

Raito's POV

After the introductions were made, The purple sisters decided to chat by themselves, probably to patch things up with one another after yesterdays events, and Histoire is relaxing a bit herself while speaking with Compa... though I could've sworn I heard my name in there conversation. Eh, probably just my mind playing tricks on me. As for myself, I just decided to mingle with the other guests for now. It's not everyday that you get to talk with the Goddesses or Oracles of Gameindustri, and from what I can tell from each of them when conversing with them are as follows:

Noire is an incredibly hard work that seems polite and respectful to the people she meets, and as a CPU she's probably the one who most likely puts her country first and everything else second. A mark of a true leader, but I quickly found out of her true colors. She's actually pretty stubborn and hard-headed, preferring to do things herself unless she has no other option and is very self-conscious about her personal image and what other people think of her. Above all else I've noticed is that she has a bit of a problem when it comes to talking about her true feelings, always seeming to deny them with the ever so common phrase 'It's not like I want to or anything.'. Whether that really makes her a Tsundere or just a socially awkward hard worker is up for debate.

Vert is what you would expect from the Leanboxes CPU, having the grace and manners akin to that of a princess and acts pretty calm and mature, something I give my respect to. Though underneath all that I've quickly learned that, to my own shock, she is bare none the biggest Otaku I've ever seen in my life. Seriously, she loves games, manga, visual novels and anime of all kinds and unlike Noire, is not afraid to show it one bit, boasting about that fact that she can go on a gaming session that would be days long without sleep and only a hand-full of snacks to keep her strength up. Not exactly what I call healthy, but impressive nonetheless. Also, while it is only a little, she also showcases a bit of pride in herself, particularly in her rather large bust.

As for Chika, all I have to say is this... The woman has a huge obsession over her own Goddess! Seriously, while I'm not against same sex romances (in fact I'm perfectly OK with it), but the way she talks about her 'dear sister Vert' makes it perfectly clear that she's head-over-heels for her. Not only that, but at times she can be pretty childish and over-the-top, acting as if she were in ace in drama class. Despite that, she does have serious moments and is very competent in her job as an Oracle.

For a while, the four of us just spent our time talking with one another in topics varying from who had the better nation (I took a neutral stance to that) and simple video games. Eventually though, the girls decided to talk about an interesting topic... and by that I mean Noire and Vert are now arguing about how men like big boobs. I just simply kept quiet and...

"Isn't that right Raito?" Unfortunately Vert decided to drag me into this conversation. *sigh* I can tell this won't end well.

"Hmm? Right about what?" I try to feign ignorance, but I already know that's not going to work.

"It is true that all men love big breasts, no?" Vert said to me as she puts her arm under her breast to emphasis her point, though being the guy that I am, I don't pay much mind.

"Don't be tricked Raito! While I admit that men are perverts, but not all of them like them big y'know... N-Not that I would know or anything!" Are you unintentionally implying something Noire?

"Why are you two asking me? I'm not that kind of guy." I'm trying to be defensive about this...

*Stares*

They are both just staring at me like hawks to there prey. Geez, even Chika is giving me a weird look. *sigh* I'm probably going to get some very weird looks, but...

"Alright, if we're talking about the majority of males in Gameindustri, yess they do like them big. But me personally, I just don't see why."

*record scratch*

"Come again!?" The both of them yelled to me while Chika just stood there with her jaw hanging out and her eyes wide as dinner plates. Wh do I always see this coming? I sigh to myself really quick as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"To put it bluntly, I don't get why big breasts are so appealing, or breasts at all for that matter."

"..."

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?"

"Ow, my ears!" We all yell respectively as I close my ears with my hands. As I take a look at the three of them, I can see that there reactions are as follows: Noire is stammering and fidgiting like an idiot, Vert looked as pale as a ghost, and Chika looked like she was about to have a heart attack, though something tells me she's just being over-dramatic.

"W-w-w-wait! A guy who doesn't get boobs!?"

"T-That's utter blasphemy!" Why are those two making such a big deal out of this? Then again, why did anyone else I've told? I glance over to Chika, and the instant I did...

"I'm going to go the ladys room real quick!" She darts out of the room without breaking stride, though I wonder how she was able to move so fast on those heels. I turn back to the goddess in front of me... and they are literally inches from my face.

* * *

Third Person Perspective

While Raito continued to converse with Vert and Noire, Chika was on her way to devise what she called "Operation:Get Big Sister Vert's Affection Back"

"Huhuhu, time to check out that demons old room, then I'll prove without a shadow of a doubt what kind of a vile disgusting being he is and my darling Vert will come running into my arms" Chika began to fantasy's about Vert proclaiming her love to her and calling her, it made her drool just a little.

Finally after getting lost she caught eye of a vacant room, by the interior she could tell it was unlikely that it was either of the Purple Sisters or Histoire's room. The only logical conclusion is that this was Shins old room.

"Bingo, this must be where he used to stay, now let's see" Chika began to frantically snoop through what was left of Shin's belongings hoping that she would find something either blackmail worthy or incriminating, whatever would convince Vert that he was no good for her.

After a while, "Sigh, it's hopeless, there's nothing, absoloutley nothing! Grr!" just as Chika was about to lose hope she looked down and saw a photograph

"Hmm? What's this? Oh that sicko, this is surely a cut out from a naughty magazine" however when she picked it up it was clearly a photo as she flipped it and saw, "Oh?, That's him and the Planeptune sisters? Well isn't he the smug little con artist...he's...pretty cute..."

And as soon as those words left her mouth she yelled in a panic "AHHH! WHAT AM I SAYING!" confused about her attraction she frantically (but comically) slammed her head on a nearby wall. "Ugh! I can't believe I just said that! I'm truly disgusted in myself now *sniffle sniffle*" Chika had just committed a grave sin in her book, for true goddesses sake, she was only suppose to have eye's for her darling sister!

"Hmph, regardless of how charming he looks...AHH! I did it again!" after comically slamming her head once again she regained her composure, "Ahem, anyway, it doesn't matter what he looks like, looks aren't everything, his personality is surely lacking, that's it! I'll expose him when he get's here by showing my darling sister Vert how much of a boring bland person he really is huhuhu!"

Chika was more fired up then ever as she took one final look at the photo of the three, Neptune and Nepgear looked especially happy and with a bright smile, Shin didn't look like a bad guy. "Hmph!" Chika decided to keep the photo in her pocket, "I guess, if he doesn't turn out to be bad, I could give this back to him..."

* * *

Raito's POV

Back to Raito and the CPU's conversation-

"You! Explain! Now!" Vert is sounding pretty threatening right now. Does she really take that much pride in her own chest? Welp, better explain myself before they decide on anything.

"OK, before either of you lose it, allow me to reiterate and saw that while I don't hate them per se, I simply just don't understand the appeal." I told them as calm and collected as possible. The two of them at least calmed down a little and backed away a bit, but still remained close.

"Go on." They both requested.

"OK, to start off, while again I admit that the majority of men like boobs in general, but I just don't get it. I mean if a guy came up to me and said he liked big-breasted women because he wants to have a big family, I'd buy that because you're going to need all that to feed your children. Aside from that, I just simply don't get it, plain and simple. Doesn't help that nine times out of ten, the guys I see are massive perverts and praise them as if the True Goddess herself descended from the sky. Hell, I cannot tell you two how many times I've gotten woken out of a dead sleep at night because some dude was yelling BOOBIES on the top of his lungs, and everyone else in the neighborhood is like SHUT UP, IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" I explain thoroughly to the two of them, though mainly to Vert since she's the one with the large chest here.

"Hmm, I see... So does that mean you prefer small breasts then?" What kind of a question is that?

"Well if were talking about preference in general, I personally don't care. They could be big as a blimp or flat as a board and I wouldn't flinch. I'm more of the kind of guy that looks to the inside instead of the outside, so there you have it." Vert the proceeds to examine me from top to bottom. Is this how Shin felt when I was looking at him?

"You are a strange man, no doubt. Noire, what say you on this matter?"

"Huh? Well, it does seem kinda weird that a guy doesn't care about boobs, but looking at in another way, it doesn't seem that strange. It could be that he just respects women in general by thinking that way. N-Not that I would know anyway."... Yep, definitely a Tsundere with an emphasis on Tsun.

"Well your right on that part Noire. I was taught at a young age to treat girls like any other person rather than objects, so that could be part of it." I admit that I myself am pretty rough around the edges when it comes to being a gentlemen, but at least I don't just think of them as just a walking pair of breasts.

"Anyways, if you two were trying to ask advice on Shins preference, then your obviously asking the wro-" I immediately slap both hands over my mouth to stop myself from finishing, but they quickly catch on and close in on me again.

"Wait, how do you know Shin!?"

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Raito?" They both ask me with no shortage of deadly curiosity. Ugh, me and my big mouth. No choice but to tell them the truth now. Besides, Neptune has probably already blabbed to the other, so no use hiding it.

So as such, I tell them how I met Shin, the whole story this time, though I made sure to skip out on some details, especially considering that Vert was there. I told them how I tailed him the entire day, how I bailed him out of a mob trying to kill him, and how I got to know him, despite our time being short. I even told him of his own story while I was at it, figuring that they'd get a better understanding than Neptune might've did. there reactions are quite mixed as I went on. They were suspicious that I essentially stalked him just to get to talk to him, they were shocked at the fact that people were just attempting to take his life(especially Noire since all that happened at her own nation), and were a little glad that I came to his defense and treated him like a person rather than a monster. When I told them of Shins story, they were both surprised, sad and a bit understanding of Shins current dilemma as the Overlords Heir.

"We all knew he took the news hard when those imposters came here, but I never would've imagined it plagued him this badly."

"Me neither." They both looked somber as they took in the information, though I noticed that Noire looked pretty shooken up.

"...Actually, I saw him that night a bit after you left Raito."

"Noire!?" We were both surprised at her sudden at her sudden moment of honesty. Then again, people tend to be a lot more true to themselves in moments like these.

"He looked pretty troubled, so I asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything about it, but as he started to leave, he... he said he was going to Netherindustri, saying he doesn't belong here anymore." Noire then got quiet and the two of us could see small tears around her eyes. She must be using every ounce of willpower she has to be honest to us.

"I-I panicked. For once in my life, I honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't do anything wrong, and yet he was going away just like that. Before I knew it, I was hugging him and begging him not to go." She was practically hugging herself now, looking downwards so the two of us didn't see her tears fall. I was clenching my left hand and Vert, while looking a bit jealous, put her hand to her chest, empathizing to Noires pleas to Shin.

"I managed to convince him to say and I even let him spend the night, if only because it was so late."...Why do I get the feeling she isn't telling us something.

"Do you know where he is now?" Vert asked, understandable considering that she's the last person to see him last night.

"No actually. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. I figured he must've went back to Planeptune, so I didn't mind much."

"I see, though that adds on another question..."Vert turns her gaze to me.

"What was he doing in Lastation late at night in the first place?"

"He didn't give me any details, but he did say he got a call from someone to come to Lastations bsilicom at midnight, and judging from her story, I can safely say it wasn't Noire. Whoever called him p probably must've been a no show." I answer without skipping a beat.

"I see. That explains it."

"That aside, I'm glad that you got him away from that mob when you did. Thanks Raito." Noire thanks me with a genuine smile of gratitude, though it quickly warped back into an embarrassed frown before I could say you're welcome.

"W-what are you two making me say all of a sudden."

"We didn't say or do anything Noire."

"You went to all the trouble to pouring your heart out on your own. We just listened." Noire just turned away from us in a 'Hmph'.

"Whatever, it's not like I wanted either of you to listen."

"My, my, with an attitude like that, I'm starting to wonder how you'd be able to win him over." Well someones being a tease now, and looking at Noires face as she turned, it worked like a charm.

"What was that!?"

"T-That reminds me." I spoke up before those two got into a cat fight... that and there's a question I need to ask and now seems like a good time.

"Now that I think about it, how did you girls fe-"

*DING*

The elevator sounded from behind us, and as I turn around to see who it was, the door opened up to a familiar face.

"Shin?"

* * *

Third Person Perspective

"Plutia, I told you! Were here so get off!" Shin struggled to put Plutia down as they both rode the elevator up to meet everyone

"No! You're going to go off and let some other girl sleep in your arms when we get there, I don't want that!"

Shin began to think it was a mistake telling her there would be a lot of girls in the meet up

"Damn it! Why does it even matter! Just get off ack!" it was at this point that Plutia began clinging on to him so much that soon she became like a snake wrapping it's prey in its grip, he coughed and wiggled as he tried to shake her off wildly as the elevator finally kept to a stop, "Crap!" , Shin lost his balance when the doors opened but it was just the thing to shake Plutia loose as she fell on her firm buttocks and Shins face landed smack dab on-

Boing!

"Eh? What the hell are these...? Soft...squishy...are these marshmallows?" the boy was quite clueless as he seemed lost but still enamored by the large objects that his face was still engulfed in, he finally decided to look up

"Vert!" his expression became that of an embarrassed child as he realized he was quite literally on the verge of motor-boating the busty goddess, he turned around and saw the room and to his luck, EVERYONE was there.

Raito with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, already gave Shin the message "I'm not bailing you out of this one"

Then there was the Purple Sisters, Neptune had a look of anger, a pissed off Neptune in her normal form was never a good sign, Nepgear looked equally irritated, "Not off to a great start" he thought to himself

Noire had her arms crossed as she looked straight at him, anger in her eyes, but a smile on her face that read "Were going to have a nice little talk about this later Shin-kun", of course "talk" was short for "I'm going to kill you, baka!"

Compa had a cheery smile at least, though it seemed like she was mostly laughing at Shins misfortune and the situation in general, granted it was funny for outsiders but for Shin it wasn't the best place to be.

Histoire, oh boy, you could see her frown from a mile away . her eyes shut her expression of agitation showing that her tolerance was growing weaker and weaker for his antics but was he really at fault this time?

"Hmhm well it looks like no matter what cheap tricks you used on him last night you still weren't able to win him over Noire, once again the most mature goddess is the winner" Vert said as she began to caress the boys head and pushed him deeper into her large bust practically suffocating him into those luscious melons.

"V-vert! I can't breath!" Shin struggled to get his words out as he began to comically lose consciousness...

"No! My darling sister Vert!"

Kick!

Shin felt a heel connect in his gut, the force made him pop out of Vert's cleavage and finally allowed him time to breath, gasping for air he finally looked up at the girl that had just "saved his life".

"Don't you dare touch my Vert that way you pervert! I-" Chika went off on a rampage of insults but Shin didn't seem to care as his eye's were stuck on the revealing dress that the oracle of Leanbox was wearing

"Wow" he was sort of awestruck and couldn't say anything else, from the time he's lived in Gamindustri he thought there was only four goddesses, but this girl could definitely pass off for one in his eyes

"Wow?" she replied, curiosity in her tone and face, her barrage of insults had momentarily subsided

"You're pretty cute." Shin was blunt, more blunt then he's ever been in his entire life

Chika's entire body color turned red, she could even swear her heart began doing gymnastics, her demeanor changed from aggressive to docile, as she nervously wondered why her body was reacting the way it was, she wanted to make a smart comeback, anything would do, but nothing would come out.

"Chika! You're not trying to snatch my future husband away from me now are you dear?" Vert right away went back to engulfing Shins face into her breasts redirecting his field of vision from Chika

"N-no! My darling Vert, of course not, what are you saying? Oh I think my hearts about to break! No scratch that I'm sick! Please take me home and feed me by hand" Chika began pleading Vert looking extremely desperate, thinking none of this would have happened if she hadn't come.

Chika didn't want to imagine a world where she found the boy attractive enough for her to develop a crush on him! The plan that she had made to expose him would have to wait, she needed to pull herself together!

"Unacceptable Chika, we'll need to have a talk when we get back to Leanbox, but in the meantime I think I need some private time with my groom to be"

"No way Vert! That's my hubby you're drowning in those giant beanbags of your's. hand him over before I Nep up"

Shin couldn't really tell if Neptune was being serious or just trying to get the spotlight on her again, regardless he was happy that she aknowledged him, maybe there was hope for them to be friends again after-all...

"Vert,Neptune! Please stop! If anyone is going to marry Shin, it's me!"

Nepgear? You too?! He thought still smothered by Vert, but finally her grip loosened as she moved away leading him to land face first on the floor

"You Nepgear? That's absurd! He clearly needs to be my husband and bless me with a little one to love and care for!"

"Woah, easy there Vert, you jumping the gun and as for you . I'll share him with you but only to an extent, me and him are main characters and were each others first, so-"

"LALALA! I can't hear either of you!"

The cat fight of the century went on until a new contestant entered the fray

"What are you all fighting over him for! Clearly he's going to marry me, so can you three just drop it already!" Noire said in an aggravated tone, perhaps symbolizing that she was trying to mark her territory, she just slept with him last night for heavens sake! Though she did not wish to share that with the group, she was much more reserved then Neptune when it came to those types of matters.

"Eh? YOU Nowa? No offense but I don't think Shini-kun wants to be around a girl with zero friends, he wants a social circle you know, so like in short, he wants me" Neptune says as a smile leaves her face

"I-I have friends! And whatever you'd probably end up being way too social and not have enough time for him!" Noire shot back as she glared at Neptune with both embarrassment and competitiveness in her eyes

Both Neptune and Noire's eye's had their eye's dead locked, you could almost see sparks forming from the intense gaze, though it would appear that while Noire seemed to be the aggressor she still had a look of uncertainty on her face while Neptune had more of a laid back and confident expression.

This might have partially been due to the fact that Noire knew that Neptune was Shin's first so there was a romantic bond between those two now, a bond that Noire secretly wanted to trade places with Neptune for, she wanted to be Shin's first, just like he was hers.

Noire did not want to come in second to anyone especially not Neptune, maybe this was a pride thing, but for some reason her heart told her it went much deeper then that, she got moody just thinking about it!

Neptune on the other hand was brimming with confidence, in her mind, even if he had slipped up and kissed Vert, it was only a kiss, what she and Shin had done the night before went beyond that, what ever she might have done to confuse him, she was going to make sure she didn't do it again. Her plan was simple, when everyone left she would approach him and let her quirky randomness take over.

The thing about chemistry is that two people that have it can say the most random things to each other without anything becoming awkward That was the case with Neptune and Shin and that's why she gave herself to him the way she did that night, she felt comfortable around him and was turned on by how responsible,independent and mature the boy had become while still maintaining that boyish charm that she'd grown so fond of.

"My, it seems as though those two have gone off into their own little stand off, should we settle this as well Nepgear?" Vert says as she turns to face Nepgear

"Um, pardon?" Nepgear nervously looks at the well developed mature goddess, subconsciously looking at her own body, she begins to feel insecure as she compares her figure with Verts, she was aware that her bust size leaned towards a C cup, but looking at the humongous rack that Vert was so obviously flaunting made her feel uneasy

What's worse is she then began to overthink small little details, why was Shin so comfortable on Vert's breasts? He looked like he was enjoying them, Nepgear didn't know if he could please him with what she had to offer

"Little Nepgear, please do not stare off into space, I'm willing to acknowledge you as my rival but be forewarned my beauty will not be surpassed by anyone, no matter how cute or adorable you are hmhm" Vert began to flaunt her bust size even more as she said this, she could sense Nepgears insecurity's beginning to surface

"I won't lose!" Nepgear shouted finally throwing caution to the wind and staring Vert back

*staaaaaaare*

"Uh, so do I get a say in this...?" Shin finally spoke up, he was reluctant to say anything before due to the girls claws coming out, all he could think was "damn, these girls are kind of viscous", but the girls were in their own worlds by this point, they payed him no mind

Shin sighed in relief, maybe now he can get a moment to settle down

"You see what you did you!-"

"Oh, it's the cute girl again, hey there, sorry we haven't even been properly introduced"

Chika was stopped death in her tracks by the boy, he proceeded in "shaking her hand" out of common courtesy, though in her mind it wasn't just shaking her hand, it was holding her hand, which made her heart go back to doing jumping jacks

"I'm Shin Arisato, I think I'm suppose to be an overlord or something, I'm a demon I guess? And that about sums me up in a nutshell, oh if you ever need help with quests, call me, I've literally been dying for some battles lately...Oh! but not in a menacing sort of way or anything" he playfully smacks his head as Chika tenses up and is paralyzed, her whole body turning red once again.

"Um, hey? Are you okay? Do you have a fever" Shin used his other hand to feel Chika's forehead, that was her breaking point, she squealed like a school girl, "Woah!", Shin staggered back thinking he did something wrong

"Ugh! This,this isn't over you! From this moment you and me are mortal enemies! My heart burns with passion for you...TO DESTROY YOU! BURNS WITH PASSION TO DESTROY YOU!", Chika covered her mouth shut, talking only made her look worse, with one final pout she quickly ran far far away.

"Well that was weird, anyways..." he looked around the room, to his surprise Plutia had made her way to a nearby couch, snoozing, Histoire and Compa were both looking at Raito and Raito was still sighing and face palming, "Guess I'll go talk to my Stu"

* * *

As of right now, Raito could only face-palm in annoyance, not just because of the situation his 'friend' is getting himself into, but he now has seen a new side to him and the supposed CPU's that govern Gameindustri. For Shin, he can definitely tell that he was the one kind of pervert that while tame compared to others, is no doubt the most annoying: an accidental pervert. The kind of guy that can get away with anything ranging from an indirect kiss to what Vert was doing to Shin right now. Granted, he understood that it isn't his fault in this scenario, but that didn't make it any less annoying. With that, he just backed up a bit and gave Shin a look that spells out 'I'm not bailing you out of this one.' As for the Goddesses...

("OK, seriously, what the hell!? They were fine a second ago, and now literally all of them are acting like love-struck idiots the INSTANT Shin entered the room! I know they all love him and all, but this is just plain dumb!") Raito thought to himself as the CPU's in question start to bicker with each other over who gets to be his bride while Shin is just being tossed around like an idiotic rag-doll.

"*sigh* I think I'm going to need some Ibuprofen later." Taking his attention off Shin and the lovesick goddesses, Raito turns his eyes toward Histoire...

"Uh oh." Only to be greeted in fear and worry with so far, the angriest face he's ever seen period on her face. Histoire herself looks like she's about to blow up the entire room and everyone in it without a moments thought.

("Oh man this is looking bad now. If she gets provoked, there's no telling what will happen, Come one! Think Raito, think! How can you calm her down!?") Raito was now in a small panic, just wondering what to do before Histoire decided to lose it. Last night, he was told that she could use spells form her book to cast magic, ranging from using 'Wings of Light' as she called them to blow others away, to a massive explosion involving the elements of fire, ice, wind and lightning that can result in a massive crater being formed. Needless to say, he didn't feel like dying just because they were acting like children.

("OK, calm down for a minute and think. Between Shin acting like an idiot, Neptune normally being a slacker, and well, this, she must be under a lot fo stress right now. I need to find out how to at least relie-") At that moment, an idea formed in his head. a bit of an embarrassing and risky idea, but it was the only one he could think of right now.

Looking around the room, he confirmed that the goddess and Chika are too busy with Shin, Compa's just spectating and...

"Wait, who the hell is that?" Raito quickly spotted a girl around Neptunes age with bright pink eyes that are half-closed, light purple hair worn messily in a thick braid and wearing what he only described as pajamas. Shaking his head and just leaving her be for now, he tip-toed towards the fuming Oracle while no one looked. Making completely sure no one was watching, he stood right behind her and raised his hands to her as she spoke to herself.

"I swear, if he pulls anything, I'm going to- ahh!" Histoire let out a surprised gasp as she felt something on both her shoulders. Before she could react, she felt her shoulders being gently massaged, eliciting small moans from the small Oracle. She slowly turned her head and quickly blushed up a storm when she saw who was doing this.

"R-R-Raito, what are you-!?"

"Sssshh. Not so loud, otherwise they might here you." Raito calmly stated as he continued to massage her, making her even more embarrassed than she already is.

"Ahh...ahh...hah... Wha...hah... what are you doing?" She meekly asked as she starts to loosen up from the massage.

"You looked like you were going to lose it, so I though I'd calm you down by doing this." Part of being a bit of a freelance worker aside form coming and going from the guild quite often, he also gets jobs from other contacts to get by that aren't shady business, with one of them involving to take care of a wealthy aristocratic woman that somehow can pull of german suplexes as if it were second nature. during his time, he had to learn how to massage in order to relieve some of her stress. While he isn't a certified masseur, he can at least make sure she feels a little relaxed.

"Just tell me when to stop, until then just relax for a bit OK." From Raitos current position, he can see Histoire utterly scarlet face. Not only that, but unbeknownst to both of them, she was actually enjoying it... a lot.

"...wer."

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"Hmm, lower please." Quickly getting what she was talking about, Raito moved his hands a bit and began massaging her small back along with her shoulders.

"Ahh, yes right there." Histoire moaned in approval, though she covered her mouth so no one could hear her and attract attention.

("No one has ever done something like this for me. This actually feels amazing.") Histoire thought to herself as her stress began to melt away entirely. This continued on for at least a good minute, with everyone too focused on Shin to even notice.

"Y-You can stop Raito. I'm OK now." Raito gently let go of her as she spoke. Taking a few steps back, Histoire turns to face the young man with a face that is so red someone might mistake it for an overripe tomato.

"Feel any better?"

"Much better actually. Thank you Raito, t-that was p-pretty sweet of you."

"Anytime. You seemed to get pretty stressed even before all of this happened and I didn't want you to blow up on us both figuratively and literally, so it's no trouble." Raito said with a small smile, sort of oblivious at her nervousness to which she noted that he is kind of dense... not Ic**k* *rim*ra levels, but still thick-headed.

"Anyways, now that you've calmed down..." Raito steps forward closer, casuing Histoire to blush once more from the close proximity.

"Do you think now may be a good time to talk to him about 'that'?" Raito asked quietly yet seriously, snapping Histoire out of her blushing spree and putting on a serious face herself. she then cupped her chin with her hand and thought for a moment before giving him an answer.

"I'm not entire sure actually. On the one hand, the fact alone that he's still here means whoever used it was not after his life. On the other however, there is a possibility that his memories might've been altered, so he might not remember a few things."

"That's true, and it would certainly explain his change in attitude as well."

"...Actually this is how he nomrally acts." She said with an annoyed deadpan expression.

"...Huh?" Raito was understandably confused, considering when and where he met Shin the night before.

"Well, from what you've told me, you must've met him when he was at an emotional low, hence you didn't see him when he's in a normal state of mind, though I do admit that he has gotten a bit cocky and hot-blooded since he got here."

"Noted. Seriously though, you'd think you know a person and then stuff like this happens. *sigh* Oh well, at least he's not acting like a complete jerkwad, that's for sure. That said, were going to have to ask if he remembers anything, particularly from yesterday, and go from there. The sooner he knows the better." Histoire pinches the bridge of her nose, but ultimately sighs in defeat.

"You're right. As much as I despise him, he still needs to know what's going on, even if he doesn't remember anything." They both nodded to eachother, and Raito took a few steps ahead... Only to see Shin feel Chika's forehead and she ended up squealing like a schoolgirl, yell at his ear and leave with a ripe-red face, all the while he doesn't notice that Histoire and a teary-faced Compa were looking at him as that went down. Raito could only face-palm yet again at what he just saw.

("Are you serious right now!? Ugh man, either the girls here are pretty shallow when it comes to guys or he's a natural born lady killer and doesn't even know it. that aside, what the shit dude!? I thought you wanted to make it up to them, not make yourself into Ma***o *to*!") Raito was using every ounce if willpower he had to not let his anger show, much less kick him in the nuts so hard he would be sterile. as he opened an eye, he noticed that Shin was making his way towards him with a casual expression, as if seeing an old friend.

("OK, calm down Raito. Just ask hows he's doing, who that girl sleeping on the couch is, what he remembers from yesterday, then tell him about the reset and be done with it. Just got to keep calm and move on.") Raito thought as he took a deep breath and put on a straight face.

"Hey Raito, I didn't expect you to be here. what's up?" Shin casually spoke to him as if what happened with the girls was none-existent. Raito guessed he was used to this sort of thing at this point, so he just rolled with it.

"Well I've been doing fine enough, although a certain someone over there quickly gave me a headache bigger than this Basilicom on the way over here."

"Let me guess, Neptune?"

"*snap* Bingo. And before you ask, I just bumped into her while she was going to do quests, I tagged along, Histoire called me to bring her back and here we are."

("Wait, Neptune doing quests!? Did something happen to her yesterday? Ugh, damn why can't I remember!") For a moment, Shin looked surprised, but it quickly went back to his casual look.

"Aw, I see. Nep can be quite a handful, hahaha." Shin said with a playful and slightly cocky smirk.

"You... you have no goddamned idea." Raito told him plainly, still ticked over Neptunes earlier comment about him not having any friends.

"Anyways, I don't know if the others have seen her yet, but who's the tween sleeping on the couch over there." Raito pointed towards Plutia with Shin immediately catches on.

"Oh, right that's Plutia. And ehehe, there's actually a pretty funny story as for how she's here." Shin said awkwardly, causing Raito to raise an eyebrow and fold his arms together in both suspicion and curiosity.

"I'm listening."

"So am I. I am curious as to where you found her." Histoire startled both men when she spoke up with no shortage of suspicion and rage, gaining a worried glare from Raito and a slightly scared one from Shin. Knowing how she was just a few minutes ago, he decided to watch his step when he explain himself, otherwise she will really let him have it.

"*sigh* OK, here's the deal..."

-2 minutes later-

"So let me get this straight young man. You say that she came from a black hole and feel from the sky, conveniently where you were standing and just decided that she likes you and stayed with you?" Histoire asked with an angry smile.

"Yep." Shin responded casually, leaving out what happened earlier so she doesn't end up blowing him and everyone else up.

"And you thought bringing her here was a good idea, why?" Raito asked, thinking Shin was smarter than to bring a stranger here.

"Because she couldn't let go of me no matter what I did! Seriously, she was just clinging onto me like a baby dogoo! When I did get her off, the next thing I knew I was face first in Verts ridonculous boobs." As if perfectly synchronized, Histoire and Raito both face-palmed in annoyance.

"Well, that answers at least a couple questions..." Raito said.

"...Yet it adds so many others." Histoire finished.

("Now that I think about it, would her appearance be involved with the Reset as well?") Raito thought just as Shin spoke up again.

"Hey, now that I look at it..." Shin began speaking, earning there attention back.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"...Are you two dating or something?" Without skipping a beat...

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAA!?" The two of them yelled out whilst blushing crimson red, caught completely off guard by the overlord heirs question.

"D-D-D-D-Dating!? What the hell Shin! We just met!" Raito was stammering as if he were a broken record.

"Where in blazes did you get that idea!?" Histoire yelled out, both embarassed and angered at him, though unbeknownst to her, a part of her wished that was true.

"Well, you two just seem pretty in synch, so I-"

"SHIN, BAKA!" Before he could finish, Compa came from right behind shin and bonk him on the head with all her might, causing him to stagger and hold his head in pain.

"Ack! What the hell was that for Compa!?" Shin turned around to face the furiously blushing nurse in training.

"You shouldn't say things that aren't true!... he's mine anyways." Compa said, saying the last bit under her breath. Both Shin and Histoire caught that, the latter giving the girl a small glare and the former giving a "ahaa" whilst looking at Raito, being the dense idiot that he is, is clueless and didn't hear her.

"Hmm? What's up shin?"

"Oh, nothing, ya lucky Stu."

"Geh!" Raito flinched the instant he called him a Stu. Quickly shaking it off, Raito looked toward Compa with a stern glare.

"Compa, I don't want to be rude, but can you scoot for a minute. The three of us need to talk in private." He told her as nicely as he could. She responded with a dejected OK and walked away with a small rain cloud over her head. While the three of them are too focused right now, they don't notice that the 4 CPU's and Chika are keeping quiet (which is new for Neptune)and are now staring at them, wondering what's going on.

"Alright, now this may seem a weird thing to ask, but how much do you remember about yesterday?" Raito was clear and straight to the point, hoping nothing drastic happened.

"Huh? Yesterday? Well, I remember waking up, going out to train, IF bitched me out for whatever reason, got a call from someone I don't know and... Hmm.. Then I met you when I was up at lastation and after the call tunred out to be a no show, I ended up staying at the bascilicom since it was too late to go back." Shin told them with a straight face, though he omitted the part about him banging Noire in fear of either Histoire or said Tsundere would utterly destroy him.

"Are you hiding something?" histoire spoke in an irritated voice, knowing full well of most of yesterdays events and Shin didn't even mention them. Raito on the other hand found it odd that he says this but looks honest at the same time, as if...

"I'm telling you that's all I know, so don't get your bite-sized panties in a knot!"

"Why you-!"

"Now that I think about it, yesterday seems like a huge blur to me now." Shin interrupted before she could finish.

"What do you mean?" Raito asked earnestly, trying to figure out what he means.

"I don't know. I think I know a lot of things happened yesterday, but I just can't figure it out for the life of me. Ugh, it's starting to get irritating to be honest. How the hell can't I remember what I did yesterday." From behind, Neptune, Vert and Nepgear were all surprised and a bit hurt to hear that Shin can't remember what happened yesterday. As for Raito...

("I knew it, so the Reset did affect his memories. From the looks of it though, it only went after the ones involving what he did with the girls. That doesn't make any sense! Why would it only go after certain memories? I can only guess that it wasn't the witch or any other puppet of the government that used it. Who then? They'd have to be very close to Shin since it went after those memories. That aside, one more question and then we'll tell him.")

"Well, since that's the case, when did you go to sleep?"

"What are you my sitter? And what's with all these questions?" ("What's he even getting at anyway? This is starting to get a little creepy.") Shin thought to himself, obviously suspicious of his Stu friends string of questions.

"Stay on topic for now and I will tell you in a bit OK."

"Pfft, fine. I remember that I passed out at around 1 am. There, satisfied." Shin told him bluntly and annoyed., and he knows for a fact that was the time because that was when he and Noire passed out after cumming for the last time.

("That's around the time the Reset took place. Now that is way too convenient. *sigh* Looks like it's now or never.") Raito thought as he steeled himself for what might happen next, turning his head to Histoire and giving eachother a affirmative nod. Raito stepped forward to Shin and placed a hand on his should with a serious expression, signaling the heir for him to be braced.

"OK Shin, listen closely. What we're about to tell you is very important, so promise me you won't talk about this to anyone else, alright?"

"Um, OK. Why so serious all of a sudden?" Neptune thought the same thing Shin said just as Raito continued on.

"Does the term 'Divine Rest' mean anything whatsoever?" he said as bluntly as possible.

"Divine Rest? The hell's that?" Shin was obviously confused with the sudden question. Looking to Histoire for confirmation, and with a nod, she went in front of Raito and spoke in his sted.

"A Divine Reset is a term used for a device supposedly created by the True Goddess as an absolute last resort in case of any world-ending catastrophes." Histoire explained in her usual, serious tone. With the CPU's currently present being quietly surprised at what Histoire is saying now.

"Created by the True Goddess huh? What does it do then?"

"To put it simply: To rewrite the world as the user sees fit." She said as calmly as she could, though that didn't stop the other from quietly gasping at the mere thought.

"So basically it's a huge plot device only used in serious situations and can grant practically anything and everything the user wants? That sounds awesome!" Histoire quickly pulled a finger out in front of her as Shin exclaimed.

"But there's a huge draw-back to it. In order for it to take full effect, the user has to give up his or her entire existence in exchange."  
"Can't pull off something like changing the world without giving something in return. It's practically the basics of equivalent exchange: In order to obtain one thing, something of equal value must be lost. so it only makes sense." Raito adds in for the small Oracle.

"OK, I take it back. Not awesome." Shin said with a pretty disappointed tone.  
"That BS aside, why is this being brought up again?" The two people in front of him sighed deeply and looked at him straight in the face... and then Raito spoke.

"I'll be straight with you... We're talking about this, because at around 1:00 am last night, a Divine Reset just happened, and from the looks of it, it's probably why you don't remember much of yesterday." Raito said with a straight face, causing Shin(and the others) to gasp in surprise, all with wide eyed and somewhat terrified expressions.

"Wait, what the hell!? That actually happened!? Then why the hell are we still here!? I don't-"

"Remember anything like that happening? Of course you wouldn't. From the way the two of us figure it, whoever used it was being specific in what they wished for and so far we haven't seen any major changes, but we know for a fact that whoever used it had your well-being in mind. Originally I thought the Celestain Government used it to get rid of you and any other opposition permanently, though Celestain Law outright forbids its use outside of extreme emergencies. Then again the Government has a bad habit of bending its own rules to suit there needs." The instant the Government was even mentioned, Everyone piped up and listened carefully. ever since there encounter with Artina and Caesar, all of the CPU's, Candidates, Oracles, Shin and even Compa and IF were made aware of the Governments corruption. But for the others, especially Noire, something doesn't feel right.

("Why does he even know about the government in the first place. He's a human so he wouldn't even know they exist...Unless...!")

"Are you serious!?" Shin yelled out before Noire could complete her thought.

"OK, I'm just about ready to head up to Celestia and showing the douche-bag that did this who's boss!" Shin said in a cocky, but mostly angry tone.

"So, any idea on who did this!"

"That's actually what we're trying to-" Before Raito could finish, a familiar yet devious giggle could be heard all around the room, grabbing everyones attention. Before anyone could react, a bright light consisting of black and white resonated within the room, and out came a very familiar figure. She looks a little different, but there was no doubt of who it was.

"What the-! Nevi!? What the hell are-!?" Before Shin could question his sister any further...

"To answer your question there... I'm the one responsible here, my dim-witted yet hopelessly romantic brother, oh and call me Alice from now on, it is my actual name after all." Alice said, earning the shocked glares of literally everyone in the entire room.


	9. Alice's True Nature

The entire room is dead silent, not a single word uttered or a sound to be made. Everyone was stupefied at Nevi, now known as Alices sudden appearance and casual confession. Understandable considering that she just admitted to using the Divine Reset, and everyones reactions are as follows: Histoire and Raito were both shocked and slightly angered, Compa was more confused than anything else, Shin only looked slightly surprised, and everyone else looks as if she admitted to murder. As for Alice herself, well...

"Geez, what the hell is with the silent stares? I come all the way from Celestia to pass on some great news to the next Overlord and I'm greeted with dead silence? Not very hospitable don'tcha think?" Alice decided to break the silence in the room in a carefree yet irritated tone. Just from her voice alone, everyone knew that she isn't the same Nevi they've come to know and is now showing her true colors for all to see.

"Well, whatever. If you all are just going to stand there I guess I-"

"You! Explain yourself this instant!" Before Alice could take a step further, Histoire dashed right in front of her face, looking incredibly irate.

"Whoa there! Someone looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Alice on the other hand isn't even phase by the Oracles anger. In fact, she looks kind of bored.

"Don't even try to worm your way out! You better start explaining or you're going to be sorry!" It was clear at this point that Histoire wasn't having anymore shenanigans, to the point where even Neptune seems pretty startled at her reactions right now, and she's usually the one Histoire yells at.

"How did you get into Celestia!? Why did you use the Divine Reset!? How are you still here if you did!?" Histoire just continued bombarding her with a seemingly endless barrage of important questions, until...

*smack*

"HMPH!?" Alice smacked Histoires mouth shut with a rather large band-aid, much to the CPUs surprise and Raitos chagrin. Shin stiffled a laugh in fear of getting blasted later as the small fairy struggled to get it off her mouth, with Alice looking very satisfied with what she did.

"Geez granny, for being so small, you've got a bigger mouth than Neptune." Alice spoke in a bored, yet slightly annoyed tone.

"(muffled) Granny!? How dare you!" Needless to say that Histoire took great offense to the girls comment.

"As for your 'questions', don't worry about it. Just know that I unwillingly did you all a huge favor. So at least be a little grateful." Alice said condescendingly as she petted Histoires head, subtly mocking her.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you to respect people, you little twat!? Also, what the hell do you mean you did us all a favor!?" Raito, understandably ticked off at Alices rude behavior, came stomping in front of her. Again, she didn't looked phased, but now looked at his curiously.

"Ah, what do we have here? You're a new face aren't you?" She bends forward and sizes Raito from top to bottom, with the young man crossing his arms and looking at her with a stern glare.

"Hmm...you've got a hell of a bod, but you're not exactly my type." Alice proclaimed, earning a raise eyebrow from Raito.

"I mean you look like you could be a beast in bed, but you seem too stiff and uptight, guys like you often run out of creative ideas in bed and that's never a good thing in the long run, not to mention you fit the description of a Stu *shivers*. Even if it weren't for my bro over there, you wouldn't quite fill the role of a main harem protagonist, maybe a dull one but yeah...you know how people feel about those type..."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Raito was blushing redder than both Histoire and Compa combined at Alices comment both out of anger and embarrassment. He may be pretty dense, but he isn't that clueless either.

"What? Are you really that shy? *sigh* Man, only the granny tome and maybe that ditzy bimbo nurse over there would be into the thing you've got going here." Histoire was practically fuming and Compa was silently crying at Alices callous remarks. As for Raito...

"...Huh?" OK, maybe he can be that clueless. For Alice, that only seemed to amuse her quite a bit.

("Oh man, he's dense too!? Hahahahahaha! This is too much!") She tried her best to stifle her laughter a bit, but some ended up coming out as snickers, garnering his attention once more.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" Needless to say, he's starting to get really annoyed with her.

("Man, I've only met this girl and already she's becoming an even bigger pain than Neptune...and that is saying a lot.")

"Oh nothing, just questioning your future love-life is all and... Hmm?" Alice stopped for a bit and inspected him for a moment.

"What now?"

"Hmm, you look kind of familiar...Meh, it's not important right now, so nevermind." Alice said nonchalantly and just casually walk by him, leaving him questioning her just as Histoire finally got the band-aid off her mouth.

"Oh and also..." Alice turned her head with her signature devious smirk.

"Next time you want to talk about something important, try to go to another room. Those gals over there were ease-dropping on your little talk with Shin there."

*breaking glass*

With mouths agape and eyes as wide as dinner plates, Raito and Histoire creaked there heads around slowly behind them to see that the 3 CPU's, Nepgear, Chika and Compa were still standing there, just observing what's in front of them and proving Alices earlier statement.

"Ohh..." Histoire started.

"...Crap." Raito finished.

"Yeah well anyways, gotta go talk to my dim-witted brother over there, so you just stay there, Mm'K?" Without even waiting for an answer, Alice waltz up to Shin and leaving both the young man and the tome fairy just standing there. Raito just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Well, this is going to be a pain to explain to them huh?"

"No doubt, especially since this concerns them as it does Shin." As she finished, Raito couldn't help but eye Alice in immense suspicion.

("Judging from her movements, I'd say that she may prove to be a bit of a liability and a detriment to all of us, sister to Shin or not. Not only that, but even though she says she's a demon, she has the looks and holy aura of a Celestian...Could she be-!?")

"Yo bro, how's it hangin!? I see you already getting busy with them aren'tcha?"

"Uuh, hey Ne- I mean Alice. The hell are you doing here?" Shin didn't really know how to respond to his sister after that flashy entrance and dissing the tome and the stu, so he just casually rolled with it.

"Yeah, you look like you're going to give us a heck of a plot-twist or something." Neptune spoke up, obviously not taking in the atmosphere or the situation at hand seriously, as usual.

"Well since you two asked so nicely, nicer than they did anyway..."

"HEY!"

"I guess I'll tell you." Alice spoke to her them, completely ignoring the yells from behind her.

"For starters, I'm going to confirm the words of the chatty granny and the stiff stu and say...yeah, a Divine Rest did in fact happened the night before." Alice spoke in an uncomfortably casual tone, speaking of the event as if it were just an everyday occurrence.

"And now that it did happen, shit's going to get very really, very fast. New players and rules are going to be in place, both Netherindustri and Celestia are going to be on our asses and overall a lot of things changed from just one press of a button."

"You're pretty calm about this, considering what you're telling us right now Alice." Noire spoke up, shrugging off her earlier shock and looked at the girl with no shortage of irritation and suspicion.

"Eh, I'm generally lax about a lot of things really, but don't worry your pretty little heads. Afterall..." Alice trailed off as she pulled her brother in a headlock, with Shin sort of struggling to break out of her grip.

"What the- hey!?"

"My desirable yet dim older brother here will let loose like an overpowered shounen and beat all the baddies...probably."

"Probably?"

"...Or probably die trying."

"What!?" That comment got everyones attention, and it caused Shin to finally break free from her hold and just stared in annoyance.

"Heeeeyy! What do you mean I'll die trying!?"

"Meh, with how things are now, it's kind of 50/50 at this point. Oh that reminds me!" Alice casually walked up to her brother, gathered a bit of magic into her finger and poked at her brothers head...

*BANG*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Only for him to be sent flying across the room and slamming into a wall face first.

"Nepu!"

"Oh my!"

"Whoa, what the hell!"

"Goodness, are you alright Shin!?" Everyone was understandably worried about the overlords heir, but...

"(muffled) WHAAAT THE FUCK!?" It was clearly obvious he was alright if he could still speak like that. Shin just pulled off his face from the wall and just looked at his sister more annoyed than actually angry.

"The hell was that for you little twerp!?"

"Oh just giving you a little gift. Now just put your hand out, call out your HDG and see what happens." Alice said in a cheery tone accompanied by her signature grin. Shin just groaned and complied, if only just to see what happens.

"HDG...Oh! Right, the arm thing, uh alright... WHOA! DAMN!" summoning the weapon that had served him well in the past, Shin stood awestruck as his once sleek, black HDG was now a scaly and menacing blood-red with a sapphire gem in the middle with a D on it. Everyone else was looking just as surprised as he was and Alice just stood there clearly satisfied.

"Well, do you like it? It's a parting gift from our dad, so don't be a dumb-ass and break it."

"*whistles* This actually looks pretty sweet. In fact..." Shin stopped to marvel at his new HDG, and then...

"Boost." The instant he uttered those words, the entire room felt like someone turned up the gravity, and before anyone knew it, the HDG emitted a powerful blasted that not only blasted away everyone and everything near him, but the blast destroyed every window in the room and sounded and echo for all of Planeptune to hear. As Shin just stood there, amazed at what just happened, everyone else except Alice was flat on there backs, dazed from the sudden burst of energy.

"Holy nep... did anyone else feel that!?" Neptune yelled out as she got back up as quickly as she was down, with everyone else following suit and dusting themselves off.

"We all felt that Neptune. Aaaagh, is everyone else OK?" Raito questioned, with everyone giving slow nods in confirmation, though most looked far from OK. As for Shin, well...

"Do I feel OK? Hehehehehe..."

"Shin?" Raito looked to the young demon who looked like he was possessed. He was going to ask if he was OK, but...

"I! FEEL! AWESOME!" Shin roared out as if he were a dragon on caffeine and steroids, garnering everyones surprise.

"Man that felt great! Just one boost and I feel like the most overpowered OC on the face of the planet! I don't know what you did Alice, but this is pretty ep- wait..." Shin stopped in his excitement spree and faced his sister in confusion.

"Did you say dad? We have a dad?" Literally everyone turned to Alice as soon as those words were spoken, though said girl didn't seem to notice or care.

"Oh yeah right, the reset. I forgot. To make a long story short, our father was the one to use the Divine Reset, and after using it, as the fairy explained he faded from existence entirely. Everything that was known about him had vanished, including the very memory of him."

"If that's true, then how do you still remember?" Vert spoke more out of curiosity than suspicion.

"Pfft, easy. I was with him when he used it, so I'm the only one who remembers him. Simple as that."

"I-I guess that makes sense." Shin said, unsure of whether or not his sister is telling the truth or just pulling his leg... maybe the latter.

"Oh what, do you even know how or why you're the next overlord in the first place? Don't tell me you woke up this morning after blowing your load all over queen tsundere over there and said 'Hey, I feel like a Badass Freaking Overlord now!', did you?"

The instant Alice finished, it was just dead silence. Everyone aside from Shin creaked there heads to Noire, who had so far the reddest face anyone has seen and looked like she would die at any moment.

"H-H-H-How did you..." Noire spoke meekly, shocked to her very core that someone knows of what happened between her and Shin.

"How did I catch you two in the act? Simple, I' still connected to his HDG even when I'm not in it, so I got a front row seat to the whole thing and saw every, last, detail." Alice proclaimed to everyone with no hint of shame or fear in her voice, "Hot stuff for your second time go bro, I wonder who lucky number 3's going to be...I feel like there should be a poll for this..." sarcastically but straight forward the mischievous holy devil broke the forth wall

"(Strangled cry)" A voice that's not her own leaked out of Noires mouth. Alice was watching them the whole time and odds are neither she nor Shin had any idea she was peeping on them.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Nepu! You and Shin were doing the nasty last night!?"

"So that's what you were hiding Noire." Vert said with a pout and look of jealousy

"I'm not even sure who to blame. You or the scum you had sex with!" Chika followed up thinking this was her chance to expose Shin for a two-timer , however, in Chika's mind she was also seething with jealousy, causing her to feel like a walking contradiction.

"What the goodness Shin! I thought you were joking when you mentioned that over the phone!" As soon as Nepgear spoke, everyones necks snapped toward the boy in question, who just backed up raising his hands up and frantically moving them from side to side all while trying to play it off with semi hysterical laughter.

He turned around to see Alice with a satisfied grin, Compa red all over, Raito angrily sighing and facepalming with both hands and SWEET GODDESS, DID HISTOIRE POP A FEW BLOOD VESSELS IN HER EYES!? Turning back around and what he saw looked like something out of a game back on earth called Five Nights at Freddies. Just a second ago, the girls were at least a few feet away from him, but in the next, they were literally inches from his face and everyone, even Neptune looked like they were about to proceed to fuck his face. Shin was practically frozen where he stood like a deer caught in the headlights of an 18 wheeler, all the while sweating bullets and silently cursing Alice for having such loose lips.

"Uuh, hey girls. I take it none of you want to talk about this?"

"NO!" They all yelled in front of him.

It looked like all the girls were about to murder the young overlord but then the elevator gave off a ring that got everyone's attention, Shin was saved for the moment.

"Phew" he sighed in relief, he was spared for the moment as the elevator door opened to reveal Lowee's goddess who looked rather sick and well under the weather, this caught Shin's attention and right away switched his silly demeanor to one of seriousness,concern and curiosity.

"Hello everyone." she said attempting to hide her pale complexion

"Heavens, are you feeling quite alright?" Vert immediately noticed that Blanc wasn't looking very well and addressed her in a concerned manner

"Yeah, you don't look so good, have you been working yourself ragged?" that was ironic coming from Noire since she was the one who really lived up to the characteristic better then anyone.

"Goodness, Blanc please sit down, I'll go make some tea" Nepgear hurriedly made her way to the kitchen of the basilicom to start up a fresh pot

"No, everyone, I'm fine really-" Blanc attempted to reassure everyone that she was fine but it was obvious she was very tired and could barely stand

"Don't be a hardass." she was struck silent by Shin who before she knew it was in front of her and now picking her up bridal style in his arms

"W-what are you...!?" Blanc was taken aback, blushing furiously with a irritated yet innocent expression on her face

Shin ignored her and looked around, Plutia who he nearly forgot about was still napping on the couch, so he would need to place her somewhere else

"Damn, okay , hey Neps, mind if I put her in your bed for now?" the boy asked his former lover

"Nepu?, Hahaha, sure...as long as you don't do anything with her then I won't go AHHHH on your butt later"

"W-wait what?" Shin must have not caught that final part since Neptune said it in a rushed fashion

"Agh, just take her" Noire let out an irritated groan catching on to Neptunes jealousy although she was just as jealous at the moment, seeing Shin carry anyone else or hell even having physical contact with another girl made her mad but Noire figured she'd overlook it this once since Blanc looked legitimately sick and Shin was being assertive to Blanc normally cold but fiery personality, having him be able to take initiative like that reassured her of their possible future together since Noire herself could get pretty "tsun,tsun" on certain days.

"Right, let's go"

"W-wait, I can walk..." Blanc struggled to try and get out of the boys embrace but he only held her closer and tighter to the point where she was self consciously enjoying feeling his body heat against hers.

"No can do girlie I'm way too much of a gentlemen c'mon you know me" he gave her a slightly cocky smile as she gave him an irritated expression but had her cheeks turn slightly pink

"You're the exact opposite of a gentlemen you demon." she said bluntly only to release how wrong it may have sounded, "Um..I-"

"Haha yeah I guess a demon calling himself a gentlemen is kind of a stretch huh?" he just played it off not taking her words personal which surprised her at how mature he was handling the whole insult, well, mature in his own way

"Okay this is it" Shin said as they finally arrived in Neptunes room. It was pretty cutesy and messy, it made sense it was Neptune's room after all, controllers, chips and handhelds where on the bed. "Sigh, sorry I'll have to clear this up, mind standing for a bit-"

"No. I'll be fine." he gently set her down on her feet, she stood holding the side of her arm and wondering why she felt so nervous around him, she recalls that there might have been some bad blood between them, "Can I ask you something." she said as calm and bluntly as ever

"Yeah, shoot" he said to her while still getting the bed ready

"Did I ever do anything to hurt you?" she said straight out with a bit of hesitation and shame in her voice

"Uh, no I don't think so?" he was taken aback by her question

"Oh...I see" she stayed quiet for a few more seconds, silence in the room not a word spoken

"Okay all done-' he was ready to bring her into bed

"I think I might have done something terrible at one point, I keep having nightmares about...Uni"

"Huh?!" Shin didn't know how to react, it was something sudden and out of left field, it was even more shocking that she was opening up to him of all people, she seemed extremely troubled.

"C'mon, get into bed" Shin proceeded to grab her by her waist which she was caught off guard by, "there you go, comfy?" he layed her gently on the bed and sat next to the edge.

She nodded and gave him nonchalant smile.

"Let's talk about that some other time okay? Just the two of us"

"The two of us?!" her eye's beamed with surprise, was he aware of how that sounded? If Blanc didn't know any better from her books this is how a boy asks a girl out

"Yeah, I'll take you some place in Lowee, you could bring those kids if you want, I bet they don't get out much"

"Hmph, and how would you of all people know that"

"Well, unlike you I actually spent time with them remember" he said as he stuck his tongue out at her playfully

"Asshole..." she felt slightly agitated but content at the same time, his presence put her at ease and made her feel safe.

"Besides, you need a day away from your desk, I mean if you keep this up you'll end up taking her title as the workaholic tsundere" he continued to tease her but she didn't mind it

"Pfft, not going to happen" she turned around side ways to avoid showing him that he had just put a smile on her face

* * *

Once Shin had walked away with Blanc in his arms Raito couldn't help but notice the irritated expression on Histoire's face. He was beginning to understand more and more why she detested the boy so much. To Raito, Shin was an okay guy, he had a lot of faults but overall he was interesting and just had a fun aura around him, maybe it was his personality that threw people towards him, then again those people were mostly women.

"Need another massage?" Raito walked up to the tome and asked in a casual tone

"Oh! No! That wont be necessary, but thank you...for your concern" Histoire couldn't help but change her expression to a gentle smile and a soft blush, if it weren't for Raito's density he would probably be able to tell Histoire was definitely most happy when she was around him,however unlike Raito, Compa was shockingly not dense and in the corner of her eye she saw the chemistry that the two radiated and it made her both hurt and angry.

"Hmph" she pouted as she left the room to be alone for a bit, she wanted to gather her thoughts and more importantly she didn't want to see the possible romance that could flourish between the tome and the boy she had a crush on.

"So has Shin , you know always been like that?" Raito asked Histoire not realizing that he had made Compa leave

"Are you referring to his immature and lustful nature" Histoire sounded like she was about to go on a rant again

"Well uh, I wouldn't call it lustful, I think he's just overly friendly with girls, I mean all things considered, he's a pretty good looking guy"

"Sigh" Histoire was visibly annoyed at the praise Shin was getting from Raito, "Love is more then just about looks Raito"

"I understand that but you got to admit there needs to be some sort of attraction and besides looks I think it's that personality he has, I mean he's pretty out there but he can be serious when he wants to and I'm sure you've seen that he cares about your girls" Raito referred to the Purple Sisters as Histoires girls simply because of the fact that it was as if they were Histoires daughters, she certainly gave off that motherly vibe

"That...that, may be true." Histoire hesitated for a second as she began to wonder where or how her hatred of Shin came to be

"Is there something he did that made you start disliking him?" Raito continued to press Histoire on until finally she decided on telling him about a flashback

"Well the first time I remember getting mad at him was..."

[Flashback]

It was a normal sunny day in Planeptune, Shin had no place to stay and after a lot of pleading, Neptune finally got the okay from Histoire to let him stay.

"You understand that there is to be no physical contact between you and the girls correct?" the tome spoke in a strict tone to the boy who was still quite meek and weak willed at the time.

He took in a big gulp being slightly intimidated by the oracle of Planeptune, "Yes ma'am you have my word" he took a bow showing her respect

"Hey! What's with all the seriousness! Blegh!" Neptune quickly broke that moment up by slapping him on his back and proceeded to pull his cheeks, "Histy how could you get mad at a face like that, I mean I don't know why but looking at him after he groped by rack makes me more excited then eating a bucket of pudding"

"Wha wha what!" Histoire almost had a heart attack when Neptune told her that Shin grabbed her breast

"N-no! Miss Histoire, I just, it's just-it was for the sake of Gamindustri...? Haha..."

"You...!" And in the blink of an eye Histoire threw her first blow at the boy

[End Flashback]

"Ouch, seems like he did not make a very good first impression" Raito said as he scratched his head with a painful smile on his face, he felt bad for Shin , I mean it was really Neptune's fault, but why did he grope her? He doubted Shin was the type to do that back then based on the demeanor Histoire described

"That's not the only thing-"

*RRIINNG*RRIINNG*

Before Histoire could tell Raito anything else, the phone rang conveniently behind him, catching everyones attention. Sighing in relief from being saved by the bell, he swiftly turned around and picked it up to answer it.

"Planeptune Basilicom, Raito speaking." He spoke in a calm and professional tone.

["Oh thank the goddesses, someone picked up!"] Only to be replied with a panicked and slightly pained tone.

"May I ask who's calling?"

["Oh, I-I'm Lowee's Oracle, Mina Nishizawa!"]

"Oh, excuse me then, what can I do for you Miss Nishizawa?"

"Mina?" everyone was understandably confused as to why she would call right now.

["Please, We don't have much time, is Lady Blanc here right now!"]

Nepgear quicly went to get Blanc, when she had hear Mina was on the floor she quickly got all the energy she could muster up and made her way to the phone

Meanwhile "Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! Calm down! Just slow down and tell me what's wrong?" ("She sounds like she's in a frenzy. I have a really bad feeling about this.") Raito suddenly became quiet, listening intently to Minas words, with everyone else just figuring out what's going on, Blanc especially since she was in Lowee not too long ago. He just nodded his head and kept silent. Soon after, he slammed his free hand next to the phone machine and seemed pretty startled...and what he said next, practically no one present saw coming.

"WHAT!? THE LOWEE CANDIDATES HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Everyone gasped in shock and awe at the shocking news. Blanc, being the normally stone-faced kuudere, was the most shocked out of all of them, even to the point of looking like she's about to have a heart attack. Composing himself, though still taken aback, Raito listened to her once more.

["Please, I need to tell Lady Blanc right now! Is she there or not!?"]

"She's here now. I'll hand over the phone to her immediately." Raito pressed the speaker button on the phone machine and handed it over to Blanc with a stern expression.

"You all might want to hear this." Without even hesitating, Blanc snatched the phone out of Raitos hands and quickly brought to the phone to her ear in a panicked daze.

"Mina, what's going on!? What happened to Ram and Rom!?" Blanc sounded like another Great Crash was happening right now, understandable considering what everyone just heard as her Oracle talked to the phone, with the speaker on so everyone could hear what's happening.

["Blanc, thank the True Goddess, it is just utterly terrible! I was checking up on them to see if there fevers have gone down, and a group of men just barged in and tried to take them away! I tried holding them back, but they overwhelmed me! The next thing I knew, they were being dragged away to who knows where and I couldn't do anything! This is just awful! They're both horribly sick and they just took them without a moments thought...not only that, but I got a good look at them, and I think they were sent by the Celestian Government!"] The instant those words left Minas lips, Blanc was practically frozen and wide-eyed in shock, barely even moving an inch. Everyone else had varied reactions: Neptune was wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Nepgear covered her mouth worried over her fellow candidates, Compa looked like she could cry at any moment, Noire, Shin and Histoire looked more angered than shocked, Vert remained silent with Chika holding her arm for support, Alice was completely indifferent and Raito, while keeping a stoic facade, on the inside he was practically feeling like he was ready to tear down everything in sight.

"Mina, please tell you know where they're heading, please!" Blanc is sounding incredibly desperate right now, as if she were a child confronting her worst fear imaginable.

"One of them had me pinned down so I couldn't see properly, but I did hear that they were taking them to an island a little off the coast! I-I think they called it Eden. If you move now, we might be able to get them back before it's too late!"] Without hesitating, Blanc slammed the phone back on the receiver and started to run for the balcony, only to be stopped by Verts voice.

"Blanc, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious Thunder Tits!? I'm heading off to the coast and getting my sisters back from those Celestian fuckheads!?" Blanc snapped at her with arguably the angriest tone she's ever spoken.

"Then we're all going with you!" Vert snapped back, only to be greeted with a red-eyed Blanc.

"Fuck no! They're my family so the rest of you can-!"

"Ram and Rom are our friends too, so this concerns us as much as it does you! So quit being so stubborn and let us help you for goodness sake!" Blanc turned her head to Nepgear and was instantly startled at her uncharacteristically angered yet distressed expression, obviously worried for the safety of her fellow candidates. Everyone else, even Shin, Raito, Vert and especially Neptune were equally taken aback by her yelling.

"*sigh* Fine. Get your shit together and meet me at the coast! You heard Mina, the sooner we move the better!"

"Alright. Vert, you and Chika go get Mina from Lowee, I'll get Kei and Uni. The rest of you go with Blanc and we'll meet you at 'Eden'." Noire spoke up, earning everyones nods of agreement, save for Alice who just looks bored, even with all the drama ensuing. Just as they were about to move...

"Then I'm going too!" Raito proclaimed, stopping everyone in there tracks.

"Rai-Rai!"

"If what Miss Nishizawa said is true, then you'll need all the help you can get."

"Cool, let's go then them back, maybe if were lucky we'll have to take em back by force" Shin grinned at the thought of a possible fight ensuing, he really wanted to try out his new powers

"Sigh, you and I are going to have a talk later" Noire said to Shin as she rolled her eyes at her lover, she then transformed and left to go get her sister and Oracle, with Vert and Chika following suit, with Vert carrying her Oracle bridal style on the way out.

"You should probably calm down too Blanc."

"Wha!?" Blanc was about to retort back, but Shin spoke again as he made her way to her.

"I know you're worried about your sisters, but you aren't going to get far in this fic if you keep going Leeroy Jenkins on us like this." Shin said in a casual, blunt yet calm tone as he stood in front of the Lowee Goddess. He then placed his hand on her small shoulder and gave her a bright yet cocky smirk, much to the Nep sisters jealousy, Histoires ire, Alices twisted approval and Raito's annoyance, the last one of whom is wondering if he's flirting with her or trying to comfort her.

"Let's go to Eden, kick Celestain ass and get them back OK? I'm sure they're just as worried about you as you are to them. Besides, I saved them once so doing it again will be a piece of delicous cake, am I right or am I right?" Shin said confidently as he gave Blanc a wink, causing her to blush slightly, but calmed down immensely nonetheless.

"U-Um, right. Thank you Shin." Blanc thanked the young overlord heir meekly, with her blush being much more pronounced.

"Ahem, if you're done flirting over there, I suggest we make haste to Eden now." Histoire spoke in a clearly annoyed tone, all the while giving Shin a small death glare.

"She's right. We need to move now if we're going to catch up with the kidnappers, so save it for later." Raito spoke in what Shin would call a Stu-ish (serious) tone, while looking downcast for a moment.

("There's no telling what they would do to those two. If they're going to put them through that...") Raito growled to himself while touching the back of his shoulder for a moment.

("N-No, don't think about that. Just focus on rescuing the candidates for now.")

"Rai-Rai, are you OK? You got quiet all of a sudden." Raito snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked back up to see Compa's worried expression before him.

"I'm fine Compa, don't worry about it." shaking his head for a moment, he put on his serious face once more.

"Alright, it's time to get going. Blanc you carry Shin while Neptune and Nepgear carries me and Compa. Alice and Histoire will be fine since they can fly as well." Raito said professionally.

"Heeyyyy! Why does she get to carry Shin!?" Only for Neptune to whine immediately after. Before she could say anymore, Raito put his hand firmly over her mouth and glared at her.

"Neptune, We do not have time for your usual random nonsense, so unless you want me to give you another noogie, I suggest you shut up and transform already." Raito said bluntly, causing the air-headed goddess to sweat profusely, the previous noogie from the electric stu still fresh on her mind.

"*sigh* fine, whatevs Rai. Geez, when did this fic get so cereal all of a sudden?" Sighing in defeat, Neptune transformed to Purple Heart and dusted herself off.

"Alright, Nepgear you take Compa, I'll grab Raito. Time is of the essence so the sooner we leave the better."

"Right sis! Better hang on tight Compa."

"Will do Ge-Ge." As those words were spoken, the two Planeptune CPU's placed there arms under there respective passengers arms and lifted them up, just as Blanc transformed and did the same to Shin.

"Alright everybody, let's move out! We got ourselves some candidates to save!" Shin yelled out as they all made there way out of the basilicom balcony. Alice was about to follow, only for Histoire to float by her.

"Oh, you're coming too Histy?" Alice spoke in a sarcastic way, only for the Oracle to turn around and give the Holy devil and evil glare.

"First off, don't call me that. Second, I'll be blunt and say I don't trust you one bit. I'll give your brother a pass just this once, if only on Raitos behave, but you I'll never trust. I don't like as to how you used the Divine Reset for something so trivial. So I'll warn you now, if you do anything strange or if any of them get hurt because of you... you better watch yourself." Histoire told her with hatred and venom laced in every word as she turned around and flew surprisingly fast to catch up with the others. Alice however just stood there unphased and just laughed to herself as soon as the Oracle was out of ear shot.

"Whatever... stupid tome fairy." Alice spoke to herself as she spread her wings and flew to them, all the while wearing a mischievous smirk thinking about her harem plan.

"There going to be his harem either way, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it granny."


	10. Showdown At Eden-Raito vs Yellow Heart

"So this is Eden? Meh, doesn't look very special to me." Shin said after being set on the ground by Blanc, with everyone else following suit, although Nepgear accidentally dropped Compa on her rear.

"Hey Blanc?" Shin addressed her while she was still in goddess form.

"What?" she replied in a rather foul but still stoic tone. Typical for Blanc, though she was still understandably frustrated seeing as how her sisters had been kidnapped.

"Baby blue's a good color on you." he said giving her a friendly smile leaving Blanc speechless.

"Uhm...thank you." she was dumbfounded and didn't quite know how to react since this was the first time that she had gotten flustered while in HDD. Her usual foul mouth and aggressive demeanor changed to something more docile and a light shade of pink.

"No problem I-agh! ow ow ow!" Shin attempted to get a reply out but was stopped by the purple sisters, one pulling on his ear, the other on his cheek.

"Oh Shin, you're just TOO NICE for your own good don't you think so Nep Jr. hmhmhm." Neptune said with a smile but aura of maliciousness around her.

"Goodness, your right sis. I think he needs to STOP being so overly friendly. people could get the WRONG IDEA hehehe." the same smile was on Nepgears, face however her aura was a bit more frightening,

"Knock it off, all of you!" Raito and Histoire both yelled simultaneously and with the same frown on their face, getting the purple sisters to back off, but Shin just stood there unphased.

"Wow, you two are really in sync huh? You sure you're not dating?" Shin teased the two giving them a smirk.

"What!?" Histoire yelled our with an incredibly embarrassed look on her face. Raito looked similar, but was a bit more annoyed than anything else.

"Geez, that again? I already told you, we just met yesterday, so there's nothing going on between us. Besides, I don't just sleep around with every cute girl I see, unlike you." Raito told him adamantly, although Histoire looked a bit downtrodden by his words, and Compa pumped her fist in the air saying 'yes' under her breath, a little relieved that she might have a chance with the dense fighter.

"Mhm, alright gotcha. Whatever you say stuward... and seriously, dick move dude. Dick move." Shin gave them a wink and a thumbs up, causing the young man to only roll his eyes.

"Well, let's move out into this very suspicious but pretty plain looking forest. I'm sure if we just go straight, some sort of plot convenience will pop up eventually." Shin said as he began to walk.

"Uh, Shin? why don't we just-"

But it was too late, before Raito could finish his sentence, Shin had already began to lead the team, leaving both Histoire and Raito baffled and Compa a little confused.

"How and why...?" Raito asked himself.

"*Sigh*, I guess he does sort of exhibit the traits of a leader when motivated enough these days. No matter how ridiculous he sounds, he can always persuade a crowd." Histoire said, not noticing how polite that sounded.

"Wow, don't go off falling for him too, otherwise things in Planeptune will never get done." Raito said, half irked and half joking around.

"Wh-what! Never! Please refrain from saying such ridiculous things Raito!" Histoire said to him with as much proper etiquette as possible even though she was slightly offended at Raito's comment.

"Alright, calm down. It's not like you'd warm up to him anyways." Raito visibly annoyed just shrugged it off and began walking ahead, leaving Histoire behind.

"I already have someone I've fallen for...it's you." she muttered under her breath and she closed her tiny fist realizing that what she wants may never become a reality. Setting aside her relative size, she's the Tome of the World, and is every bit eternally young as the CPU's, and Raito is a human, bound my mortality. Even if he did return her feelings, it wouldn't last for very long.

Several minutes had passed, still walking through the forest instead of flying, Blanc finally got fed up.

"AAAUUGH! WHY THE HELL ARE WE WALKING WHEN WE COULD BE FLYING!?"

This caught the attention of everyone, mainly Shin who Blanc seemed to have been addressing in particular.

"Huh?" he gave her a dumbfounded look, that look really pissed Blanc off.

"Screw this! I'm going to save my freaking sisters! You seem to be in no hurry!" Blanc yelled with frustration in her tone and a hint of despair in her eyes.

*Grab*

"What the-!? Let go asshole!" Blanc yelled as she was pulled back down mid flight by Shin and landed on his chest.

"Hey! Let me go you freakin' pervert!" she yelled at him with a look of distaste but a bright shade of red across her face. She gave some resistance, but eventually didn't even move a muscle. she only let herself be held by the boy for a short while.

"We can't fly. I know you're worried about Ram and Rom and you want to save them ASAP, but we can't risk being spotted. Were less likely to be seen on foot, so it's best to play it safe, at least until we regroup with Noire and the others. If they see us flying, they'd zero in on all of us and we'd be killed. I'm not willing to risk all your lives like that, much less put your sisters in even more danger then they already are." he spoke to her looking deep into her eyes.

Everyone was at a loss with what was said and done. The purple sisters we wearing soft smiles on there faces as they blushed, Obviously touched by his kind gesture. Alice, Histoire and Compa were very much surprised, and as for Raito...

("Shin's actually being level head?! Man, now I really don't know him as much as I thought. The fact that he thought this out the way he did is unbelievable. Usually he'd go gung ho and just take out everything in sight, at least that's how I'd see him act.") Raito was completely caught off-guard when he saw a spark of intelligence enter Shins brain. At the same time though, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Shin can be mature and kind when he wants to be.

"Fine." Blanc pouted angrily, calming down from her earlier rage and averted her gaze from him, still blushing furiously. Her heart began to pound rather loud in her head at this point.

"Hm? You okay?" Shin looked at her with a dense look not noticing her flustered expression. Granted, me might not be as dense as Raito, considering he slept with two goddess already, but he still has his moments every now and then.

In the background the Purple Sisters were seething with jealousy, the most surprising of the two was Nepgear who had been closing her fist and biting her lip as she saw Shin hold Blanc close.

"Hmm? Now that's a rare sight. I wonder what our favorite girl next door has on her mind? Maybe I should have a little 'talk' with her later, ehehehehe." Alice had taken notice and her curiosity of the candidates new behavior was peeked.

For a while now, the group aimlessly walked in the forest, hoping to spot something or at least see where they are, and at this rate, everyone is getting a little tired. While Alice is perfectly fine, Nepgear is getting more and more worried for her fellow candidates by the minute, Neptune and Shin looked straight up bored, the latter wishing something, anything would happen even if it's just a simple fight with a dogoo, Compa looks more tired than anything else, Histoire and Raito are on high alert, and Blanc while keeping her stoic facade, is practically screaming on the inside, getting sick of walking around while those government agents are doing true goddess knows what to her sisters right now.

"Hmm? Hey, what's that up ahead?" Nepgear point on forward towards a pale yellow light coming from outside the forest. Deciding they have no time to lose, everyone simply ran towards the light until they were outside the forest and in a clearing. The next thing they saw was a massive settlement right in front of a mountain range, roughly half the size of a landmass. It mainly consisted of a few small buildings and towers around the edges of its borders with a massive rectangular building, assuming to be some sort of basilicom, in the epicenter of the settlement. Everything is colored primarily a neon yellow and dark grey.

"Oh, so THIS must be Eden, aw...still doesn't look anything special." Shin spoke up in a bored and slightly disappointed tone.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with you bro. Looking at this up close, it kind of looks like an oversized apartment complex. Not very appealing."

"Maybe there still under construction?" Compa asked curiously.

"Forget about all that random crap and let's just go already! This is clearly where there keeping my sisters, so get your asses in gear!" Only to be answered to an understandably impatient Blanc, who began making her way to Eden before Histoire stopped her.

"Blanc, wait! Don't you even have a plan of action? Who knows what's going to happen once we go in there."

"It's simple: We bust in, bash any assholes ballsy enough to get in our way, grab Ram and Rom and get the hell out! Simple enough, right!?"

"Oh White Heart, always the impatient one I see. Befitting of a useless goddess like yourself."

"Huh!? Who the hell said that!? Come on out and show yourself!" Everyone looks around for the origin of the voice, but see no one thus far.

"...Everyone look! Up there on the rooftop!" Raito spots something and everyone looks to where he's looking. On the roof of the main building was some sort of oriented throne, and taking a seat in it was...

"The hell!? Yuto!?"

"Wait what the goodness!? Why is he here!?" Nepgear yelled out basically the same question as everyone else here, baffled as to how and why Yuto Sanada, Shins childhood friend from earth and fellow HDG User, could be doing here of all places.

"Greeting everyone. So glad at least some of you could make it. I was beginning to think you'd be a no show, although I see Green Heart and Black Heart aren't here. Must be fashionably late." Yuto spoke in a proper, yet incredibly arrogant tone.

"Yeah, or maybe those two sluts didn't even bother to show up. Peh, typical." Only for, shockingly enough, Renya of all people to come from behind the throne and spoke like the douchey false god that he was.

"Y-You!" Shin immediately recognized Renya and began seething at him, there first meeting at Lowee still fresh on his mind, with him calling both Vert and Noire sluts just poured gasoline unto the fire...So yeah, he's kind of pissed.

"Renya too!? Oh man, we are soooo screwed!" Neptune yelled out, shocked that at least two of there enemies are here, and from the looks of it, working together.

"Great, now we have TWO douchebags to deal with!" And now seeing them has made Blanc even more furious than she already was.

"Watch your mouth. Do you even realize who're your talking to White Heart?"

"Renya, cool it. We don't need this kind of drama when we are about to introduce ourselves to Gameindustri. Let's at least give them a warm welcome. don't you think?" Yuto spoke to the false god with a voice of an arrogant superior.

"Tch, whatever you say boss." Said person just backed off for the time being.

"Wait, boss!?" Everyone that had known Renya were shocked at the sudden revelation, but are now more confused than ever. How could the one person that arrogantly called himself god now be Yutos lackey?

"Aw, it seems I have a bit of explaining to do. But first, a reintroduction." Yuto stands up from his throne and cleared his throat and looked towards the group as if they were lesser beings.

"Greetings to you all. My name is Yuto Sanada. Former heir to the Sanada Multinational Conglamerate, HDG User of Leanbox, and..." With a wide smirk that basically said 'kneel worms!', he spoke as if he were the king of heroes.

"...The new Chairman of the Celestian Government."

"..."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Everyone present was absolutely shocked and awed with what Yuto just said.

"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming." Even Alice seemed genuinely surprised at these turn of events.

"That's utterly preposterous! How in Gameindustri were you able to-!"

"A lot of things change when a demon foolishly changed the world Histoire. So much so that not even you and your tome can see coming." Yuto answered Histoire as if he were her superior.

"Wha?" She was confused at first, but she quickly pieced together what he meant.

"The Reset." Raitos words more than confirmed her fears, clearly telling her that things might've changed a lot more than she thought.

"So you did catch on. Well done to you, not like it's going to matter though."

"Oh, now I get it...Histy, what's he talking about exactly?" Neptune spoke up, still pretty confused over what's going on.

"To put it simply Neptune, Yuto became the new leader of Celestia thanks to my dad using the Divine Reset." Alice answered her pretty bluntly.

"Very astute Alice Lilum. I expected no less from the forbidden love child between an Overlord and a Celestian."

"Wait, what did he just say!?" Nepgear yelled out with everyones attention now directed at Alice, who just looks the same as usual.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys. I'm actually a Holy Devil." She said with a hint of casual pride.

"A Holy Devil!? I thought that race became extinct after the fall of Tari!" Histoire was the most surprised out of them all, being the Tome of Gameindustri and all.

"Nepu! Two shocking reveals in one chapter!? Man, now this story is starting to get crazy."

"Yeah, no shit. What's next? Is Raito going to be revealed as some sort of rogue HDG user?" Said person had to use every ounce of willpower to not give it away to Shins very lucky guess. Before anyone could speak anymore, a brief flash of light made itself known and a loud crash was heard straight after. Everyone looked to see White Heart with her axe firmly panted into the ground, and she looked absolutely livid.

"Would you all shut up already!? We're not hear for stupid banter!" White Heart reminded the group, and then turned her already seething gaze to the pair before them.

"If what you just said is true, then tell me...WHERE. ARE. MY! SISTERS!?" She roared furiously, her rage now at its absolute limit.

"Hm, I know not of what you'r-"

"Don't give me that shit Sanada! I know for a fact that your men kidnapped them and brought them here! Now tell me where they are before I turn you into a bloody mess!" Yuto just raised an eyebrow and sighed in mock defeat.

"Very well. Renya, bring them here." Yuto commanded, and Renya reluctantly obeyed, if only because he didn't want to deal with the twins. Within minutes, Renya came back with Ram and Rom in tow, only for the group to gasp in surprise that they are not only wearing chained collars and torn, raggad dresses, but they both looked terribly ill to the point where the collars are the only thing keep them from falling over.

("Neither of them are in any shape to be even outside, much less standing. Shouldn't be surprised though, since it is the government we're talking about.") Raito thought to himself solemnly as he saw the twin candidates being dragged before them.

"Ram! Rom!" Blanc called out to her sisters, now a lot more worried than angry.

"Blanc...help. *sniff* It really hurts *cough*cough*." Rom spoke hoarsely, clearly showing that she and her sister may be getting worse.

"Blanc, please help*cough*! Before they do something mean to-!"

"Pipe it you little brat!" Renya yelled at Ram before she could finish and proceeded to smack her upside the head, causing her to fall and grasp her head in immense pain. Everyone, even Alice flinched at Renyas needless cruelty.

"GGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blanc on the other hand just grabbed her axe before anyone else could react and savagely charged at Renya will the full intent to kill.

"YOU BASTAAARD!" With her axe upraised, she was inches away from bringing it down on Renya, who just stood there with a cocky smirk.

"Blanc, look out!" She could barely hear Shins warning before...

"HYAAA!" Out of nowhere, someone came at Blanc at alarming speeds, and before she knew it a boot was rammed straight into her face and was sent plummeting straight back to the ground to everyones shock, especially the twins who cried out to there big sister as she fell.

"Blanc!" Everyone ran up to her as the smoke cleared, revealing a heavily injured Blanc, transformed back into her human form, struggling to get back up. Just as they were about to reach her, Renya fired a beam of light at the group, only for both Shin and Raito to get everyone to back away from it just in time.

"Urrgh, who the hell did that!"

"Aw, Yellow Heart. Just in time."

"Hiya Yuto, Renya!" Everyone looked up to the source of the high-pitched and chilkdlike voice...

"WHAAAT!?" Only for all the girls to yell out with who they're seeing right now.

"Who is that!?" Both boys screamed roughly around the same time. Floating right beside Yuto was a fair skinned young woman with bright peach-colored eyes with power symbols in them and messy, pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece that has black or dark blue markings adorned on the suit itself. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has on above the knee boots with kneepad pieces and blue/black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs. On her forearms are what seem to be large bracers with large golden-yellow claws. The most noticeable thing about her though is...

"What the hell is up with that rack of hers!?"

"Yeah, there even bigger than Verts!" As per there screams, Yellow Heart does in fact have an almost unbelievably large pair of breasts that look like they could easily be a size 100.

"Everyone, I like to introduce you all to Edens Guardian and CPU: Yellow Heart."

"She's a CPU!? But how-!?"

"Celestia has it's way Histoire, you should know at least that much by now." Renya interrupted the Oracle mockingly, all the while seems to be drooling a little over Yellow Heart very well-endowed physique.

"But anyways, yeah, she's a bonafide CPU. You can practically tell just by looking at her. Those eyes, that hair, the plug-suit, *gulp* those heavenly melons. Those are the signs of a true goddess, something that none of you flatties down there can ever hope to be."

"NEPU!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"GRRRRRR!" Blanc, Neptune and Histoire were incredibly offended by Renyas perverted and down-right rude remark...

"*STOMP* WELL EXCUSE US FOR BEING FLAT!" But none were angrier at the moment than Alice, who looked like she would be more than enough for Yellow Heart, Yuto and Renya combined. Shin was stifling back a snicker at his sisters near comical outburst, Compa looked pretty jealous despite being big chested herself, and Raito could only sweatdrop at the A-Cup angst before him.

"Ahem, my associates ramblings aside, now that most of the guests and our goddess are here..." Yuto got up from his throne and looked unto the horizon.

"...It's time for our nation to make its grand debut!" He yelled out as he clapped his hands twice, not only revealing a multitude of satelite dishes and cameras spread across Eden, but there were also a few helicopters flying around out of nowhere. Each camera pointing straight at the newly appointed Chairman.

All across Gameindustri, every televison and oter electronic devices were now showing Yuto wearing an obviously fake smile for all to see. Everyone was understanably confused over what's going on. Back at Eden, if one were to look closely in a nearby bush, they would find a seperate camera Crew filming everything from afar, and a certain short blonde wearing a pink lolita dress found among them.

"*Ahem* Hail all of Gameindustri! My name is Yuto Sanada, the Chairman of the Celestian Goverment. Some of you are probably wondering why you are seeing this right now. Well the anwser is simple: due to recent events pertaining to our very own CPU's and a certain Overlord-in-Training, it has come to the governments attention that Gameindustri is beginning to go into some dark times. Crime rates have gone up, shares for all four nations are at an all-time low, and in general everything just seems completely unsightly. So we've took it upon ourselves to build a nation of our own, not just to only correct the wrongs made by some 'certain' individuals, but to build a Utopia for all to live in peace. And with our nations new goddess, Yellow Heart, we are sure to make that dream into a reality." Yuto gestured to Yellow Heart, who just simply smiled and waved cheerfully. Most people in Gameindustri right now were in awe of her appearance. Women wishing to be something like her, and men...well, lets leave that to our imagination.

"Add to that, we have a pre-established system running in the works as of this moment, to which I dubb "The Merit System". I shall not reveal what it entails, but rest assured, it shall benefit everyone in the long run: lowing crime and pirating, equality to all, and assurance of a comfortable life for everyone. Note that we always have the peoples interest in mind and that we shall always do the right thing. And as for any who would oppose us..." The cameras view turns to the group, giving a clear view of an angry Blanc and everyone else.

"Demons, Rouge CPUs and even rebellious humans, shall all be punished properly by Celestian Law. Such scum and villany have no place in our world, and they shall know our divine punishment. That shall be all for now. It is a pleasure to meet you all, and we shall be welcoming you to Eden with open arms." With that, the cameras shut off, the helicopters land who knows where and the satelites lower down. In the bushes, Abnes and her crew are still recording, her intuition telling there's more than this than Yuto is saying. Yuto looks to the group, with the false smile now replaced with an arrogant grin.

"So, how did you all like that little performance. I'm sure the people will be flocking her in a matter of hours with that little speech of mine." Yuto said proudly, not even going to hide the fact that he has an ulterior motive to all of this.

"Yawn. seriously Yuto, I thought I was going to fall asleep from all that. I doubt anyone would listen to that load of horseshit." Shin answered, albeit with actual boredom in his tone.

"Yeah! Anyone can tell that you're hiding something behind that cheezy villianous smile of yours. It's basic stuff here." Neptune backed up Shin, though she could've worded that a little better.

"True words...for anyone that's genre savvy that is. But as you all tell, the people of this world are pretty fickle and dependent. They'd believe anything they are told, even if it's a bold-faced lie, as long as it sounds favorable to them." As Yuto said that, Neptune, Compa, Histoire and Blanc turned there heads toward a confused Nepgear, looking at her each with dead-pan expressions.

"...Whaaaaat?"

"Anyways, after all that, any actions you take now would be considered evil to them. No amount of appeal to the masses can help you then, especially with the reputation you have now, Shin."

"Bah, whatever. All you said is a load of crock anyway you slice it. Also, are you still going on about that whole Merit System of yours? Geez, I've seen some villans in media that have a lot of drive in there goals, but you are really taking the cake here Yuto."

"Shin, do you know something about this?" Histoire asked him, genuinely curious, yet cautious about what he might be talking about.

"Know about this. Pfft, that Affluent Progeny over there has been talking about it back on earth, ever since we were kids. It basically goes like this: He wants to bring in everyone who supposedly has talents, strength, skill, will and in general just useful to him to come into his inner circle and work. As for anyone else, he couldn't care less about, even so far as saying that the world would be better off if all of those 'useless' people would just drop dead. It's completely stupid, I tell ya." Shin explains the gist of Yutos 'Merit System' to them in his usual tone, and even with that, everyone, including Neptune, doesn't like the sound of it.

"It's a bit more complex than that, but I'm at least impressed that you actually got the gist of things Shin. Yes, with my Merit System, I plan to pick out any and all of those I deem useful, whether it be for there talents, there intelligence, or being simply useful, I shall recruit them unto Celestia and with them, we shall make an ideal and perfect world."

"And what of everyone else. The common man, the poor and people who are just simply living there lives. What of them!" Histoire demanded an answer from the new Chairman...though she would quickly regret asking.

"Simple...We wipe them out. Any and everyone that is deemed worthless or unnecessary, regardless if they be man, woman or child, shall be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy. Those vermin have no place in my pure and ideal world, so they must be exterminate. Simple as that." The only word that can describe Yutos plan is 'Abominable'. No other word can describe the utterly disgusting, sadistic and outright heinous words that were spoken by the one called Yuto Sanada. Everyones reactions could be summed up like so:

"T-T-That's horrible." Compa said, terrified and on the verge of crying.

"Psychotic fucker." Blanc was still seething, but couldn't show much anger due to her injuries.

"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO JUDGE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES!?" Raito was understandably furious, inches away from busting out his HDG and punching him, Renya and Yellow Heart to kingdom come.

"I agree! No one would support you if your system involves the deaths of millions! That's just abhorrent!" Histoire was equally furious, utterly sick to her stomach after hearing all that.

"So do I. You're plan is just vile anyway you look at it. I mean for goodness sake, what you described is nothing short of mass murder on a global scale!" Nepgear was equal part terrified and angered.

("Oh geez, what's a Nep to do in this situation. Seriously, how can I break the mood and tension when it's this intense?") Neptune was debating inwardly, silently accepting the fact that no amount of repeated gags or fourth-wall breaks can balance out this level of intensity.

"...Sheesh, and you guys call us demons?" Alice was pretty impressed, yet startled at Yutos proclamation.

"Yeah, seriously. I knew you were an elitist, but now your starting to look like a carbon copy of Gil**me*h, but without a huge loadout of swords." Shin still spoke casually, but on the inside was not both slightly scared and outright disgusted at his childhood friend.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think. The public didn't see it, and so they don't know what I have planned for them until it is far too late. As the old saying goes, 'out of sight, out of mind'." Yuto simply ignored everyones responses.

"Anyways, now that you know of my plans, I can at least let you in on what I'll do next: The Annexation of Lowee unto Eden, the rehabilitation of the White sisters, and..." Yuto glared at Blanc as if she were an ant as Renya charged up a massive ball of light into his right hand.

"..The execution of White Heart."

"Wha!?"

"Your death and the annexation of your land shall be the perfect stepping stone for our cause. Renya, would you do the honor of wiping this useless goddess from Gameindustri."

"Waaaaaaay ahead of ya Yuto." Renya already had his hand clocked back, and before anyone could react...

"REVOLUTION!" He fired it straight at the downed CPU at blinding speed and crashed upon her, leaving a huge impact.

"Blanc!" Everyone including her own sisters cried out to her, worried if she is alive or not. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that she was at least OK...If not for the fact that Shin was standing in front of her, clearly taken the full brunt of Renyas attack as if he were a human meat shield. Both Nep sisters gasped in shock while Blanc just looked at him both relieved and worried.

"Shin!" She called out to him, only for the overlord-in-training to turn his head to her with his a goofy yet pained smile.

"Hey Blanc, you OK?" Shin tried to act calm and coolly, but on the inside, his entire body was practically on fire. Since he's a demon, holy attacks like that do a lot more damage.

"ME!? What about you!? You took that entire blast full force!"

"*cough*cough* To be honest, no. Everything's in pain right now, and I think I might've sprained something while running to you. Not one of my better ideas, but as long as you're OK, then I don't give two flying dogoos." Shin reassured her, only for the CPU to shed small tears after hearing that.

"Shin...you idiot."

"Are we done with this romantic dribble, because I got an extra large spirit blast with both your names on it." Everyone looked up, and sure enough, Renya had already charged up another attack, only this time, it seemed powerful enough to kill them both in one go, and given how fast the first one fired, no one would be able to intercept it...except for one.

("Damn, this is bad. If that attack hits, they're both dead. With my HDG, I'm the only one fast enough and strong enough to intercept and push back that attack, but that would mean revealing it to everyone here...Guess I have no choice.") Raito gets into a stance, ready to charge in at anytime to intercept Renyas attack.

"Bye bye loser! See ya never!" Just as Renya launched his attack at the two of them...

"BOOST!" Raito roared out as his HDG appeared and he immediately charged in.

"Raito wait!" Histoire tried to call out to him, but to no avail as he's already too far away. Just as the massive ball of light was about to hit them, and as Shin grasped Blanc in an embrace, hoping that he can at least shield her, Raito appeared before them with his right arm upraised and already charged an attack of his own.

"Flash Breaker!" With that he fired his attack, now even more powerful with his HDG on, straight toward Renyas. As they collided, it seemed like a stalemate, only for it to be quickly resolved with Raitos attack quickly pushing the ball of light back straight at Renya.

"OH SHI-!" Renya ducked and cowered for his life as the energy ball flew past him and exploded a few kilometers away. Just as he made sure everything's OK, he just looked a bit furious.

"Alright, who did that!? Who has the balls to fire on- Huh?" Renya looked down towards where Shin and Blanc were, only to take notice of the young man standing in front of them.

"Hooo, what do we have here? A fifth HDG User?" Yuto said, his curiosity intrigue over what just transpired.

"What the hell?" Blanc was honestly relieved that Raito came when he did, but was confused over the fact that he has an HDG on him.

"Whoa...called it!" Shin literally called, a little proud that he correctly guessed that his best bud and stu was an HDG user as well.

"What the Goodness!?"

"Nepu!?"

"Rai Rai's and HDG user too!?"

"Oh no."

"Urgh, why the hell does he seem so familiar now?" everyone was surprised at the 3rd reveal of the day, Histoire was worried over what will happen now that he's been exposed, and Alice just looked on curiously.

As Yuto sat on his throne with a sinister but curious look at the opposing force, he couldn't help but wonder who this rogue HDG user was. He didn't seem like a threat at all compared to Shin however he did have a certain "wild card" aura around him.

"Hmm." He looked to his side and saw Renya look upon Raito as if he's seen him before.

"Is something the matter Renya?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but I coulda sworn I've seen this guy before." Renya cupped his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers in revelation and pointed straight at the young man.

"Oh, now I remember. You're actually on Celestia's most wanted! To be specific, you're criminal #777, Raito Sumeragi." Just as Renya finished, Alice clapped her hands together.

"Oh yeah. Isn't he the kid who stole an HDG prototype from Celestia 9 years ago?" Everyone in the group just turned to Raito, understandably surprise not at the fact that he's and HDG user, but...

"Raito, how old are you?" Shin asked.

"18, why?" Raito answered, causing everyone to be silent for a moment.

"So you stole that HDG..." Blanc started.

"When you were 9 years old!?" Both Noire and Uni finished.

"Whoa Rai! You must've been born a Stu if you could pull that off!" Even Neptune was caught off guard by this small revelation. Alice just lightly chuckled to herself.

"Well, well, well, how very out of character for a Stu like you. Eh whatever, I'm sure you must of had a good and non vindictive reason for doing what you did."

"Ahaa, now I see. You're the boy that was raised by demons before our agents came and got you. That would explain you're fearless yet reckless attitude." Yuto said with an air of superiority, looking down on Raito despite the fact that they are both human and HDG users. Raito just stayed silent, but he was clenching his fist tight without drawing blood, trying his best not to let his anger show.

"Well, this should prove to be entertaining. Just be warned though, you're about to go toe to toe with Edens goddess, so don't be too surprised if you end up in a body bag. As the old saying goes, A candle that burns half as long..."

"Shines twice as bright." Raito finishes, thrusting his HDG in front of him while giving Yuto, Renya and Yellow Heart a heated yet determined glare.

"Even if that's true, I've got to try...BOOST!" Raito yelled out as a massive surge of energy coursed through his being. It didn't have the same magnitude as Shins did, but it was enough to level the ground beneath him as volts of electricity from his HDG start to travel around and spark off his body. Raito takes a stance, ready and expecting anything to happen.

("The fool has no idea what he's going up against. Yellow Hearts power surpasses the combined might of all the other CPU's, so he has absolutely no chance of winning, even if he is an HDG user. I'll give him points for bravado, but that can only get you so far.") Yuto thought with a sinister smirk, knowing full well that her victory is assured.

"Well, if you're so willing to give your live, then well gladly oblige. Yellow Heart! Show this peon what it means to defy us!" Yellow Heart perked up at Yutos command and looked to him in child-like excitement.

"OH, really Yuto!? Can I, Can I!?"

"Of course. Fight til your hearts content."

"Yaaay!"

"Hold up, I'm not going to let Raito fight-" Shin attempted to intervene knowing his buddy, HDG user or not, had his limitations.

"Stay right there Shin!" but Raito stopped Shin in his tracks by holding his arm out. "I'll handle this."

"*Sigh*, whatever you say. But if shit ends up going south, don't be afraid to tag out. I'm itching for a good fight anyways hehehe." Shin gave Raito a devious smile with a slight twinkle in his eye as though he was a battle hungry maniac just looking for an excuse to fight.

("What the hell is gotten into him?...Oh right, demonic hormones.") Raito thought as he sighed but turned his attention to his opponent who was getting rather rowdy. Calming his mind and steeling himself for what's to come, he spoke to his opponent in a calm tone.

"I hope you're prepared...Here I come Yellow Heart!"

"OK! Let's have a lot of fun, big bro!" Yellow Heart responded as if she was asked to play a game with someone. She then dashed off at break-neck speed towards Raito and went in for a high-speed jab with her claws. Just as it look like it was about to land, Raito performed a neck spin, narrowly dodging her punch.

"Eh?" Without giving her time to think, Raito gave her a hard punch to her gut and sent Yellow Heart backwards by a few feet. She skid to a stop and barely looked phased, as if that punch did barely anything.

"HAAA!" Not willing to give his enemy the next move, Raito dashed forward at high-speeds and gave her a 3 hit combo to her face. He then proceeded to give her a high-kick to the head, but she bent her body backward, narrowly avoiding it.

"HYAA!" Jumping a bit back, she launched herself toward Raito, only for him to twist his body around and avoid her attack. He then ran towards her as she turned around and skid to a stop once more. when Raito was up close to her, he attempted to knee her in the face, but she moved her head to her left and jab at Raito from his right. Seeing this, Raito palmed her hand away and twisted his body to give her a kick to the head. Yellow Heart avoided the kick by ducking under it, and by placing her hands on the ground and gave Raito a kick in the gut as he was in mid-air, sending him flying a ways back. Performing some backflips, Raito regained his balance as he landed and began charging energy.

"Aura Spark!" He fired one straight at Yellow Heart, only for her to claw it out of her way entirely without much effort.

"Hard Break Kick!" She charged in front of Raito and was about to give him a round-house kick. Using his enhanced speed, he narrowly avoided her attack. As he rolled to a stop, to his shock he noticed that her attack caused a nearby boulder to be reduced to dust.

"This girl has monster strength. If I'm hit with even one of those attacks, I'm a goner. Better rely on my speed on this one." Raito muttered under his breath as he boosted himself once more, with even more sparks flying off his body. Yellow Heart turned her head to him and they both stared eachother down for a little while.

"HAAAAAA!"

"HAYAAAA!" In an instant, they both charged at eachother and began to punch, kick, evade and block eachothers attacks at very high speeds, with Raito being the faster one between the two. While all that was going down, Renya looked pretty nervous while Yuto looked quite pleased at the spectacle before him.

"Uum Yuto, I think we've got a problem here."

"Oh don't get so anxious Renya. There's no way he can win against her."

"How can you be so sure? I mean look, he's actually keeping up with her!"

"Yeah, but is he doing any real damage?" To those words, Renya looked a bit more closely and saw that while Raito is definitely getting in a lot of hits, Yellow Heart just shrugs them off and keeps going.

"Exactly. His only real advantage in this fight is his speed, and that speed will mean nothing if he can't do any real damage. He was practically doomed from the start." Yuto snickered to himself as the fight raged on.

On the others side, Shin and company have varied reactions to the fight so far, ranging from being impressed with Raitos skill to worried over his well-being the longer this fight went on. People like Shin, Vert and even Noire were in the former category since that even though he is human, the fact that he lasted this long against a CPU, by himself no less, is rather impressive. Histoire and Compa were in the latter category considering that the man they may have feelings for is risking his neck out to stop them, and are both honestly unsure if he can win or not. As for the fighters themselves, Yellow Heart looks like she's having the time of her life while Raito is starting to show small signs of fatigue.

("Damn, I'm going to get nowhere at this rate. If I'm going to win this fight, I need to do something now while I'm still in the game. Her instincts are very sharp though, sharper than mine even, so I need to be mindful of what to do next, otherwise she might've already won.) Raito thought, trying to formulate some sort of strategy before Yellow Heart starts getting ahead of him. They continued to clash for a while before both of there fists collided with one another, causing the two of them to be blown back a ways.

"Gotcha!" Yellow Heart dashed on forward to give Raito a hard punch straight to his forehead. It looked like it hit it's mark... until Raito slipped away from it at the very last millisecond.

"And now I've got you!" Taking advantage of his momentum and Yellow Hearts confusion, Raito punched her in the face with his HDG with everything he had, sending her flying a fair distance away and crashing into a nearby clearing. Wasting no time, Raito boosted once more and charged a lot of energy into his HDG to the point where volts of lightning were violently sparking all around his arm. He then fired all that energy into the sky where Yellow Heart currently was and clenched his fist tightly.

"Ionic Storm!" With one swift motion, he slammed his fist onto the ground and all that energy came crashing at Yellow Heart in the form of multiple lightning bolts striking consecutively at a rapid pace with pinpoint accuracy, with the sky screaming and the earth shattering below as each bolt hit its mark.

As the calm of the storm finally came, everyone present was in shock and awe with what they just saw. Even Yuto seemed a little impressed, but only a little. Renya was currently panicking, with the thought of Yellow Hearts defeat almost making him want to piss his pants.

"Relax my friend relax, it's only half-time."

Raito was standing still, slightly exhausted with how much energy he used in that attack. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt her presence stir, causing him to stay perfectly still like a statue and closed his eyes, letting go of some of his senses and focusing on hearing and smell to see where she is.

("Come on. I know you're still out there. Show yourself.") Raito couldn't hear anything except his own breathing, In his mind, he search everywhere to see if she was in the vicinity, until...

"Heads up!" He heard her voice coming from behind, and judging from the sound of it, she was coming in on him hot. On instinct, he crouched down onto the ground and avoided her back attack entirely.

"Rising Break!" without a moments thought, he charge electricity into his fist and gave her an uppercut from below, sending her flying and landing on her butt a ways from him. Getting back up and shacking of his fatigue, he looked to Yellow Heart and although her white jumpsuit is torn in some places, bruises and cut marks being made known to her and overall looking pretty battle damaged, she gets back up as if nothing is wrong... except for the fact that she seems to be clutching at her chest in slight pain.

"Oww, you hit me in my boobie!" Yellow Heart yelled out with small tears in her eyes.

"Oh sorry, really wasn't aiming for that." Raito apologized to his enemy whilst shaking his hand, feeling at least a little disgusted at himself for touching a woman inappropriately.

"*sigh* I've got to admit one thing Yellow Heart, you have the mind and attitude of a child, but you got quite a bit of guts and honor too. I like that. It's a shame you work for them though." Raito said, praising his opponent if only a little.

"Oh, well for a human, you're actually a lot of fun big bro! I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much!" Yellow Heart replied while bouncing a bit, causing her abnormally large chest to bounce lightly. From the feeling he's getting from behind him, Raito could only guess that's Blanc, Uni and Alice being envious and Vert giving her a death glare.

"That right? Well *cracks knuckles* ready for round 2 then? I'm still raring to go." Raito said confidently, although in reality it's a bluff so no one has to worry so much.

"Well, as much as I want to, and I mean I reeaaaaaalllly want to, but Yuto might get mad at me if I take too long, so..." Yellow Heart closes her eyes and stand perfectly still. Before anyone could think...

"See ya later!"

"Wha-!?"

"CARNAGE FANG!" Without even a moments hesitation, Yellow Heart rushed toward Raito at blinding speeds and flew toward him getting ready to kick him with both feet.

"...Oh Shi-" That's all he could mutter before she kicked him in the face, and then proceed to beat him around like a ragdoll with a series of hard hitting, high speed kicks. Just as it looks like she ended her combo, she rushed in front of him and slashed at him with her claws, leaving a deep claw mark on his chest and sent him flying in the air. As a finisher, she jumped high into the air above him and delivered an Inazuma Kick to where she clawed him, sending him crashing into the ground and forming a massive crater.

"Holy shit!"

"Raito!"

"Rai Rai!"

"Ooh man! The Stu is down, I repeat, the Stu is down!"

"Yeouch. Looks like someone's gonna feel that in the morning."

Understandably, everyone was shocked at how badly Raito got beat. There thoughts were quickly interrupted by the cheers of the Yellow CPU from above.

"Yaaay! I won, I won! Did you see that Yuto!? Did you see that!?"

"Yes, a splendid performance Yellow Heart. Surely that would be enough for him to know his pla-" Before Yuto could finish, a lightning bolt shot out from the smoke coming from the crater, flashed past Yellow Heart and singed his left cheek, causing him to flinch in slight pain and Renya to yelp in terror.

"That's what you get for jinxing yourself!" Shin yelled out to the egomaniac as he lightly touched his cheek, only to hiss in pain. The smoke clear around the crater revealing a bruised and crushed Raito, just barely supporting himself on one knee with his HDG out in front of him.

("Damn. My whole body feels like it's on fire. My head is splitting and I feel so nauseous.") Raito struggles to get back up, but found that he could barely even move. Yellow Heart looked on with pity in her eyes, while Yuto looked onto the pitiful sight and just chuckled darkly.

"Well, I have to admit, for a mongrel like you that performance of yours was at least decent. I will give you credit when its due though. HDG user or not, the fact that you lasted as long as you did against Yellow Heart, much less actually damage her is an impressive feat for a human. But alas, the end was determined the minute it started, so you had no hope of winning. You think you're all high and mighty, but lose and you're just a loser." Raito could only glare at them in hatred.

"Yellow Heart, finish him off!"

"Aww, do I really have to?"

"He would just be a thorn in our side if we let him live, so killing off before he has the chance would be preferable. Now do as you're told!"

"OK." Yellow Heart said dejectedly before closing her eyes.

"Guard strike!"

"No wait!" Histoire desperately yelled out as Yellow Heart dashed forward with her fist ready to end the young mans life, albeit reluctantly. Just as soon as it looked like the end for him, a figure suddenly appeared in front of him and grab Yellow Hearts wrists, stopping her dead in her tracks. Looking to the figure, it's revealed to be...

"Shin!?"

"Eh?"

"Hey, hands off the Stu!"


	11. The Showdown Ends-Shin vs Yellow Heart

"Hey, hands off the Stu!" Before she could react, Shin turned on his HDG, pulled her towards him and proceeded to backhand her in the face, sending her flying backwards several feet away.

"FUUUUUUU-!" Renya was instantly terrified the instant Shin sent Yellow Heart flying, so much so that he hid behind Yutos throne.

"Wha!? When and where did he get so powerful?" Even Yuto seem rather surprised at Shins sudden level spike, but that stupor quickly vanished when he saw that his HDG was different than the one he had back at the royale. Instead, he looked on with some genuine curiosity with his hand cupping his chin.

Everyone elses reactions varied. The twins, while still looking sickly pale, were both amazed at Shin for not only the current display, but for his earlier action of protecting there sister. The Nep sisters and Blanc were also surprised at Shins sudden increase in power. They knew he gained one hell of a power-up, but to see it in action probably only made the two of them fall for him even more. Alice only giggled lightly to herself with a wide smirk, satisfied that there fathers gift to him worked out like a charm. Compa and Histoire were both just awe strucked plain and simple, only difference is that Histoire was also slightly worried that all that power was given to someone like Shin.

As for Raito, he could only kneel where he is and stay back at Shins back, not only amazed at how easily he pushed back Yellow Heart, but also took notice that his back seemed a lot broader than it was before.

"Hey Stu- no, Bro..." Before Raito could say anything, Shin speaks up and turns his attention away from Yellow Heart and to Raito with a confident yet very cocky smirk.

"You stay there and let Compa and the girls patch you up. I'll deal with this banana-brained bimbo faster than Vert can clear a game overnight." Shin proclaimed while giving his friend a thumbs up accompanied by a shit-eating grin. Raito was astonished at his friends new-found bravado, and could only chuckle to himself.

"I guess you're he one to bail me out this time, huh?"

"Yep, and that makes us even! Though if it makes you feel any better, what you did back there was pretty badass. Hell, I'd go as far as saying that you just made Cole Macgrath look like a little bitch."

"Heh, cocky guy."

"And the fans love me for it. Now lay down and take five, I'll be done in a bit. Everybodys been waiting a whole month for this, so better not keep them waiting any longer!" As those words were spoken, Shin turned back around and walked toward his opponent, who just got back up and is ready to go.

"Yo, Boobie Heart? Ready for round 2?"

"Ow, that really hurt! I'm going to beat you up good for that! Hope your ready meanie face!" Yellow Heart yelled out as she got into a stance, ready to pounce at any moment.

"I've been ready ever since we got here, now come on! The wheel of fate is turning, so it's time to rebel like no tomorrow! BOOST!" Shin bellowed as a colossal amount of energy and red and black flames danced around him, leaving a sizable crater where he stood as the earth quaked around him. Fortunately while no one was looking, Compa and Nepgear carried Raito to safety before he got caught up in it.

"Whoooa, Whooooooooa!" Yellow Heart was staggering on her feet and also completely off-guard at the incredible amount of power being charged.

"FUCK! FUUUUCK! HOLY SHIT!" Renya was practically spazzing out, the once arrogant and selfish false god now practically pissing his pants as Yuto went wide eyed at what he's seeing right now.

"...Hahahaha. Very interesting. Lets see what this new power of yours is capable of." Only for it to be replaced by his trademark smirk.

"NEPUNEPUNEPUNEPUNEPU!" Neptune, while amazed at Shins power, was now spazzing out at how powerful it really is.

"Goodness! How much power is in that HDG!?"

"Aaah! The ground is shaking! Uuuwaaa!" Compa plainly fell on her butt, unable to keep her balance for much longer.

"...Holy crap." Blanc was just silently awestruck at what she is seeing right now.

"Wahooooooo yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Show those punks what it really means to be the son of Draig Apocalyptis!" Alice cheered on for her older brother, half proud of him, half excited for the incoming bloodshed.

"All this power...given to him!? I apologize in advance, but are we seriously entrusting our fates to that lecherous and arrogant imbecile!?" If Histoire was worried before, now she's scared that what Artina prophisized might come true, that Shin might end up destroying the world rather than save it.

"At this point Histoire, I think only an imbecile like him can pull it off. After all, a man of infinite stupidity is also one of unlimited courage... even if he can get pretty damn cocky *cough*cough*." Raito said weakly, both impressed with Shins power, but slightly worried that all that might go to his head.

"Oh, good referance Rai. Didn't even think about that." Neptune commented, but before she could say more, everyone heard a menacing roar coming from Shin. When they turned around, There he stood tall and broad, ready to throw down with the yellow goddess.

"Alright, now that I'm boosting, it's time to get it on, so come on Yellow Heart! Let's make this fun!" Shin yelled out as he popped his neck and got into a stance reminescent of a street fighter.

"Alright, but I'm gonna warn ya, no matter what you do, I'll be OK! So, her we gooooooo!" Yellow Heart bellowed as she dashed forward toward Shin, who just stood perfectly still with the same cocky smirk as before.

"HIYAAAA!" Yellow Heart peformed a high-speed roundhouse kick straight at Shins right temple, hitting him so hard the entire ground beneath them shattered. Everyone gaped at what just happened, but not at the attack itself...but rather at the fact that Shin was STILL standing there, as if that attack did nothing.

"Eh?" Yellow Heart was understandably confused, but that quickly turned into surprise and fear when in the next instant, Shin grabbed her leg and tossed her back, only for him to run up to her as she recovered and elbowed her in the gut with an equal amount of force as her kick, causing her to hold her gut in immense pain. Before she realized, Shin gather the same black and red flames from before into his HDG, reeled his fist back and gave her a nasty uppercut straight to the jaw.

"RULES OF NATURE, BITCHES!" He roared as he finished his uppercut, not only sending her flying straight into a nearby boulder with so much force it obliterated on impact, but it temporarily left a black streak in the air where she was struck in the air.

"Woohoo! Man that was a rush! Now I know I'm an OP harem protagonist. No more of that wimpy, indecisive bullshit, but instead be replaced by pure, unadulterated badass!" Shin yelled out a preemptive victory cry ash Renya looked scared shiteless and Yuto, for once, looked rather impressed, if only a little.

"Now that she's out of the way-"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Shin my old friend." Yuto replied back with his usual smirk.

"Wha?"

"Valkyrie Claw!" Before Shin could finish, Yellow Heart blasted out of the dust cloud and charged at him while his back was turned. He quickly turned back around and saw Yellow Heart literally inches away from clawing him to kingdom come, with the biggest 'OH SHIT' face, he narrowly dodged most of her high-speed claws, but ended up getting hit by and uppercut and then got stabbed in the chest by her claws, sending him back a ways from her.

As a now badly damaged Yellow Heart lands from her assault, she looked to Shin only to pout in annoyance that her attack didn't finish him off then and there. Shin on the other hand, while hissing in pain for a bit, just shook it off and gave her his usual smirk.

"Hmph, is that all you got Banana Heart? I expect more from the chick that womped my best bud."

"I hit you and I hit you, so why won't you go down!"

"I ain't like Raito, so I can actually take a hit and give it straight back. I guess you can say that I'm an all-rounder or something." Shin said as he casually waved his hand dismissively.

"Anyways, the readers know how this battle will probably end, so I'll cut to the chase..." Shin spoke as he boosted again, black and red flames dancing around him as he readied his fist.

"...And beat you!" Before she could react, Shin dashed toward her and began pummeling her with a combo of punches and kick, continued it as he kicked her into the air, and punch her away only to fire multiple black fireballs at her. As she fell, he dahsed under her, giving her a backflip-kick sending her back up, and then jumped high into the sky and gave her a flaming Inazuma kick. Only for this, Shin went right through her, and as she was suspended in the air, Shin landed with his back to Yellow Heart with his eyes close. He raised his hand and..

"See ya." Snapped his fingers hard, causing Edens goddess to get caught up in an explosion, big enough and strong enough to defeat even a low-class demon lord in one shot. Yellow Heart came out from below the cloud of smoke, thoroughly beaten and crashed into the ground. Everyone was now in awe with how he beaten such a powerful foe, when a few months back he couldn't even beat a dogoo.

"...What the hell just happened?" Renya was in complete disbelief over what transpired.

"Our goddess turned out to be useless after all, that's what happened." Yuto said coldly as he looked at her as if she were a roach.

"hehehehe." Everyone diverted there attention to Shin, who is just standing there chuckling to himself.

"Haahahahahahahaha! How do ya like that Yuto! Your precious Yellow Heart wasn't so tough after all. She may pack a punch, but her defense turned out to be worse than Raitos! Laaaaame." Shin yelled out proudly.

"NOW that she's out of the way, hand over the twins and get the hell outta here! And don't even try to pull a fast one on me. I'm still raring to go, and I sure as shit know that I can easily mope the floor with the both of you, as well as anything else you throw at me!" Shin yelled to Yuto, who visibly flinched at his words, feeling the weight of them. A part of him knew better than to take a bluff, but Yuto could feel that Shin wasn't fucking around here. For a moment, Yuto was surprised..but quickly put his smirk back on.

"Well, looks like your plan turned out to be a flop Renya."

"Huh?" Renya just looked at him as if he lost it.

"You suggested that we make an artificial CPU and conquer the land offering peace as a ruse, but since that trash failed just as she started, then I guess I'll just have to punish you and call it a day." Yuto said slyly, obviously pinning the blame on Renya to cover his own tracks.

"Wait what!? This was your-!"

"Trying to dodge responsibility? Heh, I knew the former Admin treated you like a puppet, but I'd never knew you'd be like this. Guards!" Upon command, two tall and muscular men wearing white suits and sunglasses came down from a beam of light and stood at attention.

"Yes Chairman Sanada."

"Restrain and detain Renya and release the Lowee candidates. It seems this plan was a failure, so we will be retreating for now...Oh and if he tries to resist, use any force necessary.

"Understood!" Both guards said in unison as they went to Ram and Rom and released there restraints, while proceeded with said restraints to Renya. As they were doing so, Ram and Rom ran to Blanc, who just enveloped the two of them in a hug, relieved that they are both safe and sound now.

"Wait, no! You can't do this to me. I'm God , you hear me! A fucking Go-!" Renya tried to resist, but was knocked unconscious from a hard-punch to the solar pexus. The guards proceeded to wrap his entire body in chains and dragged him away as everyone looked onto the scene with expressions varying from disgust, to anger to just straight up face palming.

"You took down one of your own just to cover your tracks! What kind of monster are you!" Histoire screeched, but her words obviously fell on deaf ears.

"Peh, he was a worthless pawn anyways. He was going to meet this kind of end either way, so why bother delay the inevitable right?" Yuto spoke and then looked back down to Yellow Heart, who seems like transforming back to a human.

"As for that trash, consider her as small compensation for this scuffle. After all, trash belongs with trash. I'll be keeping my eye on you from now on Shin. Until we meet again." Just as Yuto stopped talking, a bright light came from Yellow Heart, and as it died down, everyone aside from Alice was surprised with what they saw.

Who was once Yellow Heart was now a little girl, roughly around the twins age with short blonde hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail resembling a bee, a pair of black shorts and red/white sneakers. She's also wearing a pair of paw gloves on her hands.

"Nepu?"

"What the goodness? That's Yellow Heart?"

"That blone bimbo was actually a kid!?"

"What the hell!? You mean to tell me I was beating up a kid the entire time!?"

"Y-You, bastards!"

"T-That's horrible."

"Horrible? I think inhumane would be a more fitting word!" The girl lifted herself up as everyone spoke and looked at Yuto as if he were her father.

"Y-Yuto?" She hoarsely cried out, but Yuto just looked at her coldly.

"Out of my sight Peashy. You're nothing to me now." Those words hit the girl, now known as Peashy, like a stab to the heart as Yuto walked away. Peashy slouched and just stared off into space. Soon enough, tears welled up in here eyes, and then...

"*sniff*sniff*sob* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peashy wailed out, her tears come flooding out and she screamed on top of her lungs. Everyone, even Alice to an extent, just looked at her in pity and empathy.

"Huh? Raito?" As Peashy cried her heart out, Raito staggered his way past Shin and toward the little girl. With a lot of pain, Raito got on his good knee and wiped away her tears to her surprise. Peashy looked at him, and with a soft smile, Raito opened his arms to her. She quickly took it and glomped on him and began crying again. It cause him some pain, but it quickly subsided as he patted her on the back. Eventually, Peashy got quiet and cried herself to sleep in Raitos arms. The young HDG User looked at her innocent face with sadness and intense rage.

"Damn you Sanada." Raito quietly vented out ash he staggered back up with Peashy in his arms. He and Shin looked at eachother as if they knew what the other was going to say next.

"So, ready to go back?"

"Yep."

-A few days later-

I'm Shin Arisato, and if you've been following the series to now you could probably already tell my life hasn't been the most normal one for a teenage boy. For those of you that haven't then don't worry your pretty little heads, because I happen to be an exposition master. I suppose it all started when I was sent into the Hyperdimension (at least that's what I call it), the place you guys know as Gamindustri. I was sort of a wimp when I first got here, luckily thanks to the magic power of plot convenience and two guides named Shiki and Eri, I was able to get a power to help me survive in this new environment. The correct term was suppose to be "Hyperdimension Gauntlet" but we settled on HDG for short. Essentially it was able to boost my body's stats up and power me up. Little did I know that there was the spirit of a "badass freaking overlord" resting inside it waiting to be released. After my battle with the other three humans that also had HDGs, I ended up losing to the false god "Renya" who had fooled us into believing he was assigned to be "God of Gamindustri" by the one true goddess herself. We later found out that he was nothing more then a puppet for a much greater and dare I say corrupted threat: The Celestian Government.

I did however get some free time after my battle with the HDG users and believe me I made the most of it hanging out with Neptune and Nepgear, well mostly Neptune since we had a lot of the same...bad habits. Histoire wasn't very fond of me because, well, I'm me, and she still isn't letting me near either of them. She calls me a sexual deviant in fact, and you know all that stuff a mom would call the guy that their daughters are interested in. Well despite her small size, she amps that up to eleven and a half. Oh right, this is a harem in case you haven't guessed by now, yeah I guess I should fill you in on my romance life I suppose. Well fast forward a couple of weeks and Neptune began acting a little strange around me...like taking off her clothes and getting naked into bed with me, that kind of strange. I didn't do anything with her at the time even though I was tempted to but always got cock-blocked at the last second. not only that but I already had an attraction for someone when I first got here, the Goddess of Lastation Noire.

I'm not sure how she felt about me at the time, when she first saw me fight she thought I would cause complications for Gamindustri. Hell, she even held a sword to my face, cold stare and all. I did save her though, maybe that's why she decided that I wasn't really that bad a guy? I also promised her I'd work at her basilicom, though unfortunately that never happened because Neptune kind of needed me for her own agenda, a.k.a. a reason to slack off. I think Vert got all babystruck and actually wanted to have a kid with me?! Yeah, that's probably what the angle was, though thankfully that never happened even though she is quite appealing. Seriously, sometimes I think she gets more lonely than Noire. As for me and Blanc, well, she tried to have me killed by joining the Celestian government apparently. However she quickly regretted it, got the hell out of dodge, and apologized to me, so were cool.

Now enter my Holy Devil of a half sister Alice and my dad, the Badass Freaking Overlord himself, Draig Apocolayptis. I shit you not people, I was as shocked as everyone else. I even went pretty emo for a while there. turns out my old man needed to temporarily keep me in the human world so that I could age faster. Once I hit my teen years I wouldn't be a liability to him because I'd supposedly be able to fight for myself. Needless to say he isn't the best father but I think there was some good in him. He did apparently cause what people in Celestia call a Divine Reset. this essentially is a fail safe to set everything "right" at the whim of the user in exchange for their very existence. I didn't even remember him until my sister told me about him and that's only because she was there with him during what you can call his "final moments". I'm not going to lie, I'm sort of jealous of her for that. However, he did leave me two things: One was the responsibility to become overlord and to take out every demon lord that would appear in Netherindustri, so that his name would live on even without his existence. The second was an upgraded HDG, called the Apocalyptis Critical. It's potential is apparently limitless. Yeah I'm pretty much your normal shounen/harem/demon protagonist, but I'm anything but generic *wink*

Anyway, let's get some key points out of the way before we continue to current day. After the Divine Reset, the 7 demon lords of Netherindustri as well as freaking Tyrant Overlord Baal to my shock, were brought back as well as the nation of Tari and their Goddess Rei Ryghts? I think she had a brother too. What was his name, Reiji? Meh, whatever. Hope we never have to face them...We did however encounter one problem, my childhood friend from the human world, Yuto Sanada, a previous HDG user was made head chairman for the Celestian Government. He attempted to demolish the nation of Lowee due to it having extremely low shares and by his standards that was unacceptable. His whole shtick is that he wants to be divine ruler blah blah blah merit system blah blah, yeah he was like this when we were little too. Eventually we confronted him because he had taken Blanc's sisters. Yuto along with Renya (who had now been reduced to mid-boss status) had an ace up their sleeve, the new nation of Eden and Goddess Yellow Heart. That chick could pack a punch. She beat the snot out of my buddy Raito...wait, you don't know who Raito is? Well don't worry too much about him for now...I'm the main character after all.

"Just note that between the two of us, I'm the serious one here, so expect me to kick some ass and get my own ass kicked... a lot."

Cool story bro. Anyways, After she beat the living tar out of him, being the bro that I am, I stepped in and gave her one mother of a bitch slap...only to find out that she was actually a kid. Serious, the fuck Yuto? After I beat her and gave one hell of a bluff when I was still in an adrenaline rush, Yuto backed off, abandoned Peashy and ran with his tail between his legs... but not before pinning it all on Renya and having his ass in chains. Serves that tool of a douche bad right. After that, Raito gave Peash a hug despite being beaten to hell (seriously, even for a stu that guys willpower is over 9000), The twins reunited with Blanc, Noire and her group FINALLY arrived, and after some quick introductions, we decided to head back and recuperate while we can. And then here we are now...

"Seriously though Noire, where the hell were you guys!?"

"Hey! Kei was in the middle of work and Uni couldn't come out of her room, so I got hold up! Anyways, can you hurry up with the stupid recap already!"

"Yeah Shin. You called me and Nowa here for somethin' important and plot heavy, not to have us jut sit here like backround characters."

Just hang on for a little longer you two, I'll be done in a minute. Anyways, I may have a bunch of demon lords I need to take out to earn my title as Overlord, and I probably better do something about Celestia before things get hairy, but there's a huge elephant in the room I can't ignore. Hell it might be my biggest responsibility at the moment actually...no it's not Peashy, we've already decided to let Raito take her in as a little sister character...and I'm surprised to say that they actually do look like siblings for some reason.

"*ahem* Now that that's out of the way..." I turn my attention to Nep and Noire who are just sitting in Neps bed, looking at me all impatient like.

"So like, I slept with both of you...sigh, I want you two to know that I'll take responsibility, so just tell me what you guys want me to do."  
Noire and Neptune looked at one another and then back at me both with a skeptical look and then crossing their arms and giving a loud sigh.

"Well, he was my first so, I get to keep him!" Neptune said as she wrapped her arms around my neck like a vice grip nearly choking me to death, "No hard feelings right Nowa?"

"Like hell your keeping him!" Noire followed up by pulling on my arm nearly dislocating it.

"Why would he settle down for you when he could have me, I'm obviously the best choice for him." it was at this time that I realized that I had become the equivalent of a human chew toy, seriously these girls were killing me!

"Ack-Hey! You two!" I tried to get my words out as best as I could, but it was no use. I guess this sort of thing always comes with a harem.

Oh, also forgot to mention, but apparently that same news girl from before, I think her name was Abnes, came again and recorded everything, exposing Celestia for what it really is, getting everyones shares back up and more importantly, made me (and Raito) out to be more of a hero. Finally, now everyone can stop trying to kill me...Speaking of, I wonder where IF went off too? I haven't scene her since she threw a hissy fit because Nepgear fell for me. After that, Alice came up with the bright idea of taking the mike and announcing to the world that the goddesses (excluding the twins of course) are my harem and said something along the lines of "Who shall be the Bride of the Crimson Eyed Dragon Lord." or some shit. Before you know it, all the girls dog-piled me and everyone is rooting for there goddess to be chosen. While it did get Lowee out of its slump and basically has everyones shares skyrocket, I can't help but feel like a butt-monkey protagonist, even though I am literally leagues above my girls power levels. *sigh* Oh well, at least things will get pretty interesting from now on...but if I end up banging all of them and getting each of them knocked up, then WriterDxD, Twilightiger and I are going to have a little chit-chat.

-Somewhere else in the Planeptune Basilicom-

"Yo, Nepgear! You got a sec?"

"huh, Alice? What it is?" Nepgear turned to Alice who had a pretty sleazy and mischevious aura around here.

"I'll be straight with ya. You're like head over heels for my bro aren'tcha?"

"W-Whaaaaaaa!?" Nepgear became completely flustered the instant Alice spoke.

"Yep, I knew it!...Well kind of. All you CPUs fell for that idiot of a brother of mine, so it isn't too much of a surprise." Alice said smugly.

"Was it that obvious?" The planeptune candidate spoke as she played with her fingers.

"Yep, and I'm gonna help you so you can have a moment with him. Possibly get laid too."

"What!? Really!?"

"Uh-Huh, now come over here, and let me show you a few things.."

-In Shins old room-

"Ack! Uuh, Aargh!"

"I know it hurts Rai Rai, but you've got to stay calm and still."

After we got back to Planeptunes Basilicom, Compa had to drag Raito away with Nepgears help so she could patch up his wounds. Even with her childish demeanor, Yellow Heart was relentless in her assault. There were bruises and cuts all over his upper body., the most prominent being the huge claw mark in the middle of his chest.

"The wound itself is pretty deep. With proper treatment it probably won't scar as bad, but..." Compa looks down dejectedly. She may be a nurse in training, but she knew that only a proper surgen would be capable of mending a wound like this.

"Don't worry much about Compa." Raito spoke as he placed a hadn on her shoulder, electing a small eek from the nurse in question.

"Just do whatever you can for now OK? I'm sure you'll do just fine." He consoled her with a soft smile on his face. Compa blushed lightly at his comment, but shook it off, not just so he doesn't see it, but his injuries are a lot more important.

After using a good amount of peroxide and ointment on his wounds, she grabbed the gauze and quickly patched him up. Luckily for him, she didn't get to see his back again. If she thought the claw mark was bad, then what he was hiding literally behind his back would be considered a doctors nightmare.

After tending to his wounds, Raito just lied on his back in Shins old bed and Compa sitting next to him in silence as he recalled the battle between Shin and Yellow Heart. while he was impressed with how fast he beat her, he wasn't exactly fond of the fact that Shin relied heavily on his HDG to win. Raito might do it to, but he uses his HDG along with his natural skills and combat experience along with it so he can fight fully.

("Maybe I should consider sparing with him sometime. It would not only do me some good since he's a lot stronger, but he'll definitely need to develop skill of his own so he doesn't end up relying on-")

"Raito?" The young man was snapped out of his thoughts by the nurses voice. He tunred his head to Compa and saw her serious yet worried expression.

"What is it?"

"Why were you so reckless back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew that you would lose against her, and yet you still fought. Why would you if you know you were going to lose?" Compa told him with small tears in her eyes. Raito was slightly caught off-guard at her question. Goes to show that even though she was a ditz, she was at least aware of the situation. He tunred his head toward the sky and deeply sighed.

"...Because I had to. It's as simple as that."

"Huh?"

"Believe me when I say that I know what the Celestian Goverment is really all about, and it isn't the crap Sanada was spewing earlier. The people up there lie, cheat, steal and even kill to gain what they want without even a hint of remorse. They don't care about the peoples well-being, hell all they did back there was trying expanding there territory and kidnapped two young CPUs, two of the people who are really suppose to guide Gameindustri. Not some corrupt goverment who'd more than likely throw our world into chaos if it meant keeping there cushy lifestyle." Raito told Compa without breaking stride and with a deadly amount of venom laced in each word as well as a seething anger.

"But why? Why would they hurt so many people? I just don't get it." Raito raises his right hand with his HDG still visible and reached his hand out to the ceiling.

"Power."

"Eh?"

"It's a simple desire, but it could drive one to do anything and everything to obtain it. Even I'm not so different when it comes to it. I fully admit, I've done my fair share of wrong-doings to get this far...but there is a huge difference between them and me." Compa tilted her head with a curious gaze.

"They want power for there own self-satisfaction. Me on the other hand..." Raito clenched his fist tightly as he spoke.

"I want power to protect. To protect those that can't protect themselves, and the ones that I cherish with all my heart." Raito brought his fist down softly onto his chest and closed his eyes.

"Rai Rai." Compa was smiling softly as she blushed, very much touched by the young mans words.

"I won't go into too much details because I want everyone around to here me tell the story, but I lost a lot of what I loved back then because I lacked the strength. *sigh* Even now I guess I'm still not strong enough... but even so, my resolve will not waver. Even should this body become worn out and broken, I will contiue to move forward and continue to grow stronger." Rait proclaimed to the nurse with his voice firm and his resolved stronger than even the hardest metal. There was only silence between the two of them for a good while before Compa decided to speak again, this time in a much more formal tone.

"...My parents died in the Console War when I was very little." Raito snapped open his eyes and looked at Compa who had a strangely serious look about her.

"For the next few years since then, I was raised by my grandfather. He was kind of pervy and had a bad habit of touching other girls bottoms, but at his core, he was hard-working and kind person, always taking long shifts to support the both of us and made sure I had a happy childhood."

"He sounds like a good man."

"Yes, and I loved him very, very much...but one day, a few years ago before I met Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, Iffy and everyone else, he got so sick and was bedridden. during that time, I helped him by making his meals, giving him medicine and always being around whenever he needed me. I was his own little nurse and he was my patient." Compa smiled softly to the memory, but Raito noticed that small tears began to fall on her face, electing the young mans worry.

"It seemed he was getting better, but after a while, he got worse to the point where he could barely move. I was worried, I didn't know what to do. One night, while I was saying good night, he told me..." She paused for a moment to collect herself, no doubt what came next was traumatizing for her.

"*sniff* He told me to always keep smiling, no matter what happens, and to always help others not out of obligation, but because I want to. I took those words by heart and wished him a good night. But by the next morning he *sniff*sniff*...he..."

"*sniff*sob* By the time I woke up in the morning and checked on him, he already died in his sleep." More tears began to fall as Compa cried to the memory of his death. Remembering the death of someone you love, especially if it's a family member, is always hard. Raito knows that by heart, thus he was able to relate and even sympathize with the soft-hearted girl. As a kind gesture, he moved his left hand to wipe away some of her tear, much to her surprise. She looked to him and he gave her a soft smile, as if silently telling her 'it's OK. Let it all out.'. Without hesitating, she grasped his hand with both of hers and began sobbing quietly. After a while, she calmed down and continued on.

"Since then, I've been living alone all by myself, with both my parents and grandpa dead. Even back then, I took his last words to heart and began studying to be a nurse. I want to become one so that I can help people, whether it be emotional or physical. In a way, I guess you and I are sort of alike. You want to help people by fighting for them, while I want to help by healing there wounds. Even so Raito, you can't help people if you break apart, so..." Compa pauses for a moment as she blushes, gathering up all her will to say what she needs to say.

"Y-You can always come to me whenever you in trouble. I can patch your wounds when your hurt and I'll console you if you're feeling down. So promise me... promise me you won't be so reckless, OK?" Compa gently squeezes on Raitos hand for support. The man himself was both shocked and yet touched by the nurses kind offer. And so, he firmly squeezed back and gave the nurse a soft smile of his own.

"I won't make any promises that I won't keep, but I'll try not to be so reckless. Thanks Compa, I appreciate it. Really I do."

"*giggle* You're welcome Rai Rai." Compa replied with her usual smile, although it was beaming a little brighter now.

Outside of the door, Histoire looked upon the scene touched, but a little sad at the same time.

"You're very kind Raito...perhaps a bit too kind."


	12. Tale of Two Nations Part 1

**Raito's POV**

"Haa...haa...haa... Alright. We're almost there. Just hang in there a little longer Peashy."

"Hurry Big Bro. I don't think my tummy can take much more." Peashy said as I continue to sprint to our destination with her hanging on my back, looking a little sick.

You're all probably wondering where I'm going right now, right? Well, to keep it simple, I'm heading to Lowee's Basilicom while carrying Peashy piggyback style. As for the reason why, well let's backpedal for a bit before we dive into it.

It's been about a week since out showdown at Eden. Since then, Renya had taken the fall for Yuto and Celestia, pushing the blame on him as a scapgoat to cover there own asses. They've been pretty quiet since then, but there's no telling what they're up to now, especially after hearing that whole "Merit System" of his. Seriously, that arrogant prig is an elitist in every sense of the word.

Anyways, after driving them off in part due to Shins dumb yet convincing bluff, as well as a few other things involving a small tweens thoughtless preaching about childrens safety and a certain holy devils "Harem Plan", the shares for all 4 nations have risen immensely, effectively getting Lowee back on its feet and making sure no one was lagging behind. Not only that, but due to both mine and Shins efforts, a good chunk of the populous changed there opinions on demons and started to see him in a different light, and a lot of people were moved by my own heroism and grew inspired from it. Granted, there are still a lot of people who want both our heads on pikes, but we've elected to ignore them for now unless they become a problem later.

Unfortunately, we've also learned that Shin and Alices fathers use of the Divine Reset had a huge draw-back to it. Along with Yuto being the new chairmen of the Celstian Government, he unintentionally brought back the land of Tari, and along with it its CPU, The Goddess of Chaos, Rei Ryghts/Cyan Heart, as well as her younger brother, CPU Candidate and HDG user, the Azure Wolf, Reiji Ryghts/Cyan Brother. Not only that, but 8 ancient and powerful Overlords we also revived:

Lucifer: the Fallen Celestian

Mammon: the Beast of Avarice

Asmodea: the Queen of Desire

Leviathan: the Sea Monster of Jealousy

Beelzebub: Lord of the Flies

Satan: the Warlock of Fury

Belphegor: the Lazy Inventor

And the one to rule them all, a demon that even the now forgotten Overlord Draig had difficulty to defeat...

Baal: the Lord of Terror and Tyrant Overlord

We managed to keep there revivals a secret to the public in fear of a mass panic, but the news of there revival alone tells us how serious the situation is. The icing on the cake is that Shin is tasked with the responsibility of taking each and every one of them down and take back the throne. At this stage, none of use are ready to take on, none of us are ready to take on any of them...but I have a strong gut feeling that Shin might be able to pull it off. Sure he's lazy, idiotic and a playboy, but he has a heart of gold, an absurd amount of charisma, and according to his HDG, unlimited potential. While his current power is great, he still has a long way to go if he's going to save anyone or anything...but despite what others may think, I believe that Shin can save Gameindustri.

...Wow, I sounded a bit too sentimental there. Let's set that aside for now.

As for any personal matters, there were a few. Shin managed to reconnect with all of his friends/lovers, took responsibility for what he did and will do and decided to date all of them. Although I'm not entire open to polygamy, I'm at least proud of the fact that he's actually taking this seriously instead of just sleeping around...at least as serious as he can get anyways. That and I'm kind of worried about him, considering he has all four goddesses, two candidates, Plutia and now Chika in his little harem, as well as everything else I mentioned earlier, he's going to have a lot on his plate for a while. Here's hoping he comes out of all this with his skin intact...and his privates still functioning.

As for me, since my status as a celestian criminal has come to the surface, and the fact that the Basilicom has effectively cut it's ties with the government for obvious reasons, Histoire decided the best course of action would be for me to live in the Planeptune Basilicom, under there protection. So I took all my stuff from my apartment and I'm now offically living with the Planeptune CPu's and there Oracle... in Shins old room. Yeah, it was kind of awkward for the both of us. That and for some reason, I could help but feel like Histoire might've had an ulterior motive for wanting me to live here...eh, probably just me.

Also, in other news, to be blunt, Peashy is now officailly my younger sibling. Yep, that's right. The hyperactive and well-endowed CPU that curbstompped me into next week a week ago is now my Imouto. After we brought her back with us, and after clearing any suspiciouns anyone had of me or Shin, we've all sat down to contemplate on what to do with her. She was a crying mess all throughout and only lowered down to quiet sobbs. I can only imagine what she's been through thanks to those bastards.

Eventually we decided to vote who would take care of her since an orphanage wouldn't want to take in a child CPU. To my surprise though, the majority voted for me to raise her. Honestly, I have no clue on how to raise children, but everyone, even Shin and Neptune seemed to trust me enough to do so...though something tells me they're just pushing the responsibility on me so they don't have to. That said, the instant I told her she was going to be with me for now on, her eyes shined back to life accompanied with the biggest smile I've seen in my life...and in her excitement, she unconsciously transformed into her HDD form and glomped me with all her might. To add insult to injury, she pressed my head into her mammoth beasts as she squeezed me tight. As you can imagine, it was not only a pretty awkward scene, but I could barely breath in her rather sizable cleavage. Even as I begged her to let go, she just hugged me even tighter and began twirling around in a circle.

If it weren't for the purple sisters and a rather peeved Compa pulling me out of her grasp, I would've died then. She whined a little bit, but after a small scolding from me and a bonk on the head by Compa, she settled down...and what came next surprised the hell out of me. Before I knew it, my HDG manifested itself and began sparking a huge amount of power, catching everyone, even Alice off-guard. Before I knew it, my HDG drastically changed in appearance. It now resembles more like a compact version of Yellow Hearts Bracers, but without the claws. Not only that, but the gem turned from a dull grey circle to a bright yellow diamond with an E in the center of it. With that, you can say I'm officially Edens HDG user.

I was pretty wide eyed at this, but everyone seemed only mildly phased at these turn of events. Before I could even ask, Alice oblidged to tell me what really happened. Apparently, HDG users can establish a contract with a CPU to gain more power, essentially gaining power through the CPU, and considering that Peashy was an already powerful goddess in her own right, that sounded rather well. As for how that contract was established...she bluntly told me that sexual stimulation was the key to forming a contract, and considering that my face was yelling in her chest just a minute ago...I ended up dunking my own head in a sink full of water not only to cool down my burning face, but to make a futile attempt at forgetting what I just heard.

Aug 21After that whole bit of perversion and randomness, I eventually got the chance to take it out for a test run. The good news is that the boost I get from it is at least five times greater than what I normally get, allowing me to utterly decimate normal enemies at break-neck speeds, and it might be easier to use 'that' now that I think about it. It still paled in comparison to Shins, but I wager that I'm at least the second or third strongest(counting Alice) person in our group. The bad news is... I was surrounded by 4 ancient dragons at the same time when testing it. While I did come out on top, lets just say that Compa had a field day with me when I got back...Not before fainting in the process. Which brings us to what's going on now.

After a rowdy morning involving my favorite little bumblebee headbutting me in the stomach, Shin questioning her outfit (though I myself wondered why she looks like a bee.) and a rather horny pair of Nep sisters trying to seduce Shin (wonder why Nepgear was acting that way?), Histoire got a call from both Leanbox and Lowee, requesting some assistance. While the two of them are sort of lagging behind a little bit, there shares are still pretty up there, so they must've called just to get Shin to come over. Seeing that they wanted 'help' ASAP, Hitoire decided reluctantly(?) to send me along with him. Seeing that there was just the two of us and two nations, Shin suggested, to my surprise, that the two of us split up and each of us go to one nation. Man this guy is just full of surprised isn't he? As for how we decided whos going where: We simple looked at eachother adamantly, raised our fists to eachother, and...

"Once..."

"Twice..."

"SHOOT!"

Needless to say, I ended up winning that round of rock paper scissors. With that, I decided that he would go to Leanbox While I go to Lowee. With how much he was flirting with Blanc a week ago, I'd say sending him to her might be a bad idea, and I can count on Chika to keep an eye on him in case he or Vert get any bright ideas. Here's hoping they can get at least some work done...aw, who am I kidding. I bet he's probably playing an MMORPG with Vert right now.

That said, as we started to leave, Peashy headbutted me again and cried on my waist, begging me not to go. To be honest, even though we've only been together for a week so far, she's really starting to grow on me, as if she really were my little sister. So, I decided to bring her along so she can spend time with me and be a playmate for Ram and Rom...that and I don't think leaving her alone with Neptune would be such a good idea. Regardless, Shin said his goodbyes and ran to the nearest Terraportation, and as for me, I waved the others goodbye, told Peashy to hold on tight, boosted myself up, and...

*BOOOOOOOMM*

Utterly bursted out in a sprint on Planeptunes streets, going goddess knows how fast. All I do know is that the wind is hitting me in the face hard, and Peashy was having the time of her life. Literally six minutes later, Here we are, me jogging in the middle of Lowees streets with Peashy hanging on my back, trying her hardest to not throw up on me. We're nearing the Basilicom now, so if I'm fast enough, we should-

"Mmmm, Big...Bro..."

"Hm?" Stopping for a moment, I turn my eyes to Peashy who seems to be having trouble speaking.

"(muffled) I...Can't..." Picking her off my back, I hold her in front of me... only to realize that she can't really hold in her barf anymore, with her face green, her eyes watering and her cheeks bulging.

"Oh crap! What do I do now?" In a panic, I turn my head in all directions, looking for someplace for her to vomit. Then I notice an open trashcan in a nearby park, ready and waiting to be used. Wasting no time, I quickly yet softly dashed to the trash can, opened up the lid, held Peashy by her collar and put her head above it.

"Alright Peashy. Fire at will!"

"BBLLAAAAAAEEEEEEGG!" With that, without any restraint, Peashy began barfing with all her might into the trash. Poor girl, I must've went way too fast on the way here. She spent an entire minute throwing up her entire breakfast, and let me tell you, despite her small frame, she can eat almost as much as Neptune.

"Haa...Haa...Haa..." She breathed in and out a bit harshly since she strained herself. I gently put her down and gave her a small bottled water I kept in my inventory disk. Who would've thought this would come in handy.

"Here you go Peashy. This'll help clear out your stomach and get that icky taste out of your mouth." She grabbed it without a moments thought and chugged it down.

"Whoa there! Take it easy OK?" Upon hearing that, Peashy slowed down her pace and began drinking the water more slowly. When she finished, she gasped for a bit of air and gave the bottle back to me. As I put it back in the disk, I noticed that Peashy still looked kind of off. Maybe she's coming up with something?

"Peashy, are you OK?" I asked my adopted little sister, who just simply turned her head side to side.

"I don't feel so good big bro. My tummy hurts and I feel kind of woozy." I placed a hand on her forehead and the other on mine. She feels only a little warmer than normal.

"Looks like your running a small fever. Here, let me carry you."

"OK." As if on cue, she extended her arms to me and I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

"Alright, let's get you to the Basilicom so you can-"

"Um, excuse me, but are you Raito Sumeragi?"

Aug 21"Hm?" I turn around to see a young woman with very long icy blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big golden circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes are a darker shade of light blue with a pair of red-framed glasses in front of them. She has the appearance of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. A matching graduate hat is on her head with two long white tassels on opposite ends, while she also has a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red pumps...Wait, I've seen her before.

"Well, yes I am. And you're Mina Nishizawa, right? We've met before back at Eden."

"O-Oh, yes we have. We just never got the talk." Mina spoke to me a bit awkwardly. Can't say I blame her. Having found out that a new ally was a celestian criminal can be pretty off-putting.

"Anyways, what brings you here to Lowee?" Mina asked me curiously, also wanting to break the brief silence between us.

"Well, both Blanc and Vert contacted Histoire not so long ago, saying they both needed help. Since Neptune and Nepgear couldn't come, Shin and I decided to split up for today, I would come here and Shin would go to Leanbox." I answer her honestly.

"Oh, I see. What about her?" She points to Peashy in my arms, who surprisingly has fallen asleep amidst out conversation, albeit she still has her fever going.

"Peashy didn't want me to go, so I brought her along with me. Figured Ram and Rom would like to have a playmate, although she caught a bit of a fever on the way here."

"Oh my. Is she going to be OK?" Mina asked me while looking almost like a mother worried for her child.

"It's recent, so if I get to Basilicom and let her rest, it should pass...By the way, I don't mean to pry, but why are you out and about?" I ask her as she got startled by the sudden change in topic. I also took notice of some small grocery bags in her hands.

"Oh, me? I was running a few errands for Lady Blanc. I was on my way back when I saw you two here."

"Aw, that makes sense. Well, we're both going to the same destination, so mind if we tag along with you?"

"Oh sure. It's no problem. I've got to hurry on back anyways. Goddess knows what those two are up to right now, so it would be nice to have someone help keep an eye on them."

"My pleasure Miss Nishizawa." I give her a slight bow, causing her to lightly blush.

"T-The pleasure is mine Raito. Also, there's no need to be so formal. Please, call me Mina."

"Oh, OK then Mina. Lead the way."

"Gladly." With that, the two of us went on our way to the Lowee Basilicom with Peashy sleeping in my arms. I don't know why, but I have a feeling todays going to be rather interesting. Just hope nothing weird happens, that would be tragic.

 **[Leanbox's Basilicom]**

For the sake of OCD and keeping the story nice and tidey from now on we will be dropping the different "POVs" and just sticking to a normal format. *Ahem* now we return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic!

*Yawn*, "Why am I here again?" Shin thought to himself as he walked into Leanbox's basilicom, he was rather tired, he needed to get up early for today to handle some business the problem is he forgot what that business was. "Oh well, guess I'll walk around and see if someone is in one of these rooms, Vert will probably gimme the 411 when I see her" Shin began to look around Leanbox's basilcom, not a care in the world

"Hm?" he stopped at a door walking down one of the halls "This Verts room?" he twisted the doorknob and entered fearing no repercussions, "Yo Vert, why the hell am I here agai-" he was stopped mid sentence by a godly sight that made his eye's wide eyed, his jaw hang and his mouth water

"EEEK!" the girl squealed in a panic and her entire milky skinned body turned red from embarrassment

"Ch-chika!?" Shin also became as red as ever but did not turn away, how could he?! No hot blooded male would and especially not a demon! All he could say was "Chika" and "Your pretty fine..."

Sea foamed green panties covered her lower body while she wore absoloutley nothing on top, the only thing covering her breasts slightly if at all was her long green hair. Her back was turned against him as she turned her head to the side and the innocent bashful yet sexual expression on her face made him lust for her more. But this was neither the time or place besides...

*Slap*

"YOU IDIOT!" she hated him.

"Ah! Damn it Chika! What the hell!"

"Don't what the hell me pervert! MY VIRTUE IT'S BEEN STOLEN BY YOU, NOW I'LL NEVER BE PURE ENOUGH FOR MY DARLING VERT" Chika sure had a knack for the dramatic as she clearly just demonstrated giving off fake sniffles and going into an overly dramatic pose

"Give me a break..." Shin mumbled as he continue to rub the cheek Chika had slapped and left a vicious hand print on "Also you know your still naked right"

*SLAP*

"Stop starring you dog!" she yelled at him covering up were well developed bust with her arms now

"Chika what the actually hell! Quit slapping me! Besides, you haven't lost your virtue, look-"

*squeeze*squeeze*

"..."

"See, they're perfectly fine...squishy too..."

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

*Punch*Kick*Thrash*Thud*

And that's the story of how the demon lord heir was pummeled to the ground by Leanbox's oracle

 **[Much,much later]**

"Get back here you little brats!"

"Can't catch us Blanc!"

"Hehehe..."

After there initial meeting in the park and giving Peashy some medicine along the way, Mina and Raito both made it back to the Basilicom, only to be greeted with the sight of White Heart chasing Ram and Rom all over the place in a rage-induced frenzy. Mina looked on as if this was the norm, but Raito could only stared, wide-eyed and very confused over what might've caused this.

"Does this usually happen often here?" Raito turned his head to the blue-haired Oracle.

"Yes actually. The twins have a habit of pulling pranks and causing mischief in general, with there elder sister being there biggest target." Mina replied with a rather awkward smile on her face.

"I see. What do you think they did this time?"

"They probably drew in her books again. *sigh* It's a good thing I went out and bought sketch books for them so they might stop."

"Hmmm...Here, hold Peashy for me for a bit."

"Oh, OK." With that, Raito passed Peashy onto Mina who held her with a bit of difficulty.

"Oof, she's pretty heavy for her age."

"Well she likes to fight so she may be developing a bit of muscle. Regardless, stand back for a bit." Raito told her and she replied in kind, stepping back for a moment. Taking a few steps forward, Raito stood in a path where the twins would come running. Seeing the two of them and a seriously pissed off White Heart giving chase, he prepared himself and got into position. As soon as they were in reach, he swiftly grabbed them by the collars of there dressed, stopping them in there tracks and yanked them into the air.

"Huh?! Hey! What's the big idea grabbing us li-!" Ram and Rom turned there heads to see who exactly grabbed them, only for the two to go wide-eyed the instant they saw Raito, recognizing him as the man that tried to help save them.

"Y-You..."

"Hello Rom, Ram. Nice to see you tw-"

*CRASH*

"Whoa!"

"Eep!" Before Raito could finish what he was saying, White Heart crash landed literally centimeters in front of them, panting angrily as she stared at her sisters with a glowing red eye.

("Geez, there's the phrase "Hell hath no fury than a women scorned" and then there's this. Blancs rage truly knows no limits.") Raito commented inside his own head, not wanting to incite her wrath.

"Haaa...Haaa...I...Haaa...got you...Haa...Haaa...you little shits...Haaa..." Upon closer inspection, Raito could see that she was shivering a bit and was a little wet.

"We've...been caught." Rom spoke dejectedly.

"This is all your fault stupid head! Why did you grab us!?" Ram yelled into Raitos ear, with the young man flinching at her high-pitched voice. With a sigh, he put them both down and looked to Blanc, making sure to keep a grip on there collars in case they make a run for it.

"...OK, I'll go out on a limb and ask, what did these two do?" White Heart glares at him as if he were a living punching bag waiting to get socked.

"What the hell does it look like Sumeragi!? These two pour ice cold water right on top of me!" Blanc yelled out.

"That's because you haven't played with us all week! You've just been hiding in your room!" Ram yelled back. As the two began arguing for a moment, Raito looked to Rom who just looked at him shyly.

"So I take it you two pulled a prank on your sister just to get her attention?" Raito asked the younger candidate, and for her to reply with a nod.

"Blanc's been...busy. She...hasn't played with us since...well..." Rom said, only for the last of the words to die in her throat. Raito, fully understanding what she meant, patted her on the head and gave her a small smile, causing the young candidate to blush a little. Raito then turned his head to Mina while he let the two of them go.

"From what I can gather, I take it I'm going to be keeping an eye on them while you and Blanc finish what needs to be done?"

"Well we just need help in general. Even since Eden, our workload has been pretty overwhelming due to the massive increase in shares. And with the twins acting out like this, we needed to get some form of assistance...Speaking of, isn't there suppose to be someone else with you?" Mina asked. Blanc, transformed back into her human form, overheard her question and decided to stop arguing with Ram and listen in.

"Who, Shin? He's up at Leanbox right now. Apparently they requested aid as well, so the two of us decided to split up, with me coming here with Peashy and Shin going to Leanbox on his own." Raito answers honestly, although he felt a cold shiver run down his spine for a second, instantly detecting Blancs anger rising once again.

"Damn, Thunder Tits must've got to him first." Blanc angrily muttered under her breath, cursing the fact that she won't be able to spend at least some time with Shin.

"Mmmmhmm...Mmm?" Hearing someone groaning for a moment, Mina and Raito looked and saw that Peashy had just woken up. Ram and Rom got curious and looked towards her as well, with Blanc just standing there, still fuming.

"Hm? Big Bro?" Fluttering her eyes open, the first thing Peashy saw was Raito smiling in front of her. And then...

"Big Bro!"

"Wha!"

*WHAM!*

"Guaaaa!" With a beaming smile, Peashy leaped out of Minas arms and launched herself towards Raito, effectively headbutting him in the solar pexus and sending them skidding a ways from the group. Regaining his footing and holding onto Peashy as she held onto him, Ratio looked down and saw her smiling at him.

"Hey Peashy. How was your nap?" Raito said to his adopted syounger sister, albeit in pain from her sudden headbutt.

"Morning Big Bro! Hmm? Where are we?" Peashy asked with child like curiosity.

"We're in Lowees Basilicom. Mina gave you some medicine while you were asleep on the way here." Raito answered her as he set Peashy down gently.

"Now, I would like you to-"

"Watch out! It's that meanie that hurt Blanc!" Before Raito could finish, Ram yelled out whilst taking out her staff.

"Ram, wait! Do-!"

"Ice Coffin!" Mina and her sisters tried to stop her, but where too late as Ram twirled her staff around and slammed it to the ground, causing a pale blue glyph to appear beneath Peashy and Raito.

"Peashy, look out!" On instinct, Raito pushed Peashy away quickly before he got enveloped in a huge pillar of ice. Raito was completely frozen from head to toe while wearing a rather goofy expression on his face.

"Big Bro!" Peashy rushed over to Raito bt quickly realized he was literally frozen solid. Seeing this, Peashy stepped back and began running toward him at full speed.

"Headbutt!"

*CRACK*

"Owwie." Peashy headbutted the pillar of ice Raito was in, and while she hurt herself doing so, she managed to break the ice and unfreezed her brother.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrr! No amount of hot packs will ever warm me up!"

"Are you...OK?" Rom spoke up, obviously worried about his well-being.

"To be honest, no I'm not."

"Ram, what the hell did you do that for!?" Blanc scolded her younger sister, not exactly happy with what just happened.

"I didn't want her to hurt you or Rom, not after what happened! Besides, that big dummy got in the way, so it's his fault!" Ram yelled back.

"Don't call Big Bro a dummy, you dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy! Your the dummy!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!" They both continuously yelled at one another and began stepping toward eachother.

"OK, that's enough! Stop it, both of you!" Before things could escalate even further, Raito stepped between them and put both arms out to stop them. They both stood still and just looked at him, Peashy looking at him questioningly and Ram just looking annoyed.

"There isn't going to be any fighting here, so I don't want either of you hurting eachother! Do I make myself clear!" Raito yelled out in a strong deep voice practically booming with authority. Both young girls flinched in fear and back away from eachother. They looked at eachother and back to him and nodded silently.

"Good. Just what I like to see." Raito said, satisfied that things didn't turn out horrible.

"You'll have to forgive Ram for her rude behavior. She can be rather rambunctious and won't listen as often as she should. As her source of education as well as her and her sisters caretaker... I must apologize to you properly." Mina spoke to the young man while giving a bow.

"There's no need Mina. Besides, these two are the ones that need to apologize to each other." Raito replied with his usual smile, causing Mina to blush a little. Getting back into 'Big Bro Mode' as Neptune called it, Raito put on a serious expression and knelt in front of Peashy, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Peashy, what do you say to Ram?"

"Mmmm...I'm sorry." Peashy apologized to the young candidate reluctantly yet sincerely.

"Good girl." Raito told her as he patted her head, much to her delight.

"Now Ram, what do you say?" Mina asked the young candidate, only for her to turn away from Peashy in a 'hmph".

"I'm not going to say it to her. She hurt Blanc!" Ram replied in childlike fury.

"Ram, she already apologize to you. Besides, you already did harm to Raito, so you must apologize." Mina said to her, a dark aura starting to make itself known to her, something that everyone but Ram seemed to noticed.

"No! I'm not-!" Before she could snap back...

"YOU. WILL. APOLIGIZE." Mina snapped at her calmy while wearing the same red eye Blanc had earlier when she was enraged.

"EEEP! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Getting the full brunt of Minas wrath, Ram twirled around on her heel and apologize profusely while bowing several times, not noticing both Raito and Peashy hugging eachother comically in reaction to Minas anger.

"Big Bro, I'm scared!"

"Sweet Goddess, she's actually scarier than Blanc when she's mad!" Raito said to himself as everyone now noticed how ridiculous they both looked. Shaking his head, setting Peashy down and dusting himself off, Raito stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Well, anyways. Now that that's been taken care of, where shall we begin?"


	13. Tale of Two Nations Part 2

**[Leanbox]**

Up on a rooftop near the Leanbox Basilicom stood a familiar female figure, looking down into the Basilicom, specifically in Shins room. She has fairy skin, emerald eyes and short light brown hair stopping at the nap of her neck, showing signs of it being cut with a knife very recently. She has a lean build with no visible assets, wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing with matching boots and a belt around her waist with the initials "IF". She wears a leafy bow that originally was in her hair, but is not on her left wrist, with a slim emerald gauntlet adorning her right arm, topping off with a pair of Qatars strapped over her buttocks with the blades a shiny silver and in the shape of crosses. This individual is one other than the former friend and ally of the CPU's and wind walker of Gameindustri, IF.

In the beginning prior to all the events that have taken place thus far, she had always been on good terms with everyone. Sure she may come off as hard-headed and selfish, but along with Histoire, she was the voice of reason in the group and even though she was a devote follower of Green Heart despite being born in Planeptune with Compa, she did show on occasion that she cared for them, especially Nepgear who, unbeknownst to anyone else, started developing feelings for. When the Friendship Treaty was signed, she had hoped everything would work out for the better now that the CPU's have finally set there differences aside and ended the Console War. How ironic that things would turn downhill the day after. Specifically when they met one boy, the one she holds accountable for everything: Shin Arisato.

Now at first she didn't thought much of him, just an ordinary spineless teenager who's way in over his head. Even so she couldn't help but feel suspicious of him the first time she laid eyes on him. Even moreso when one incident after another just popped up soon after his arrival. The HDG User Battle Royale, the Love Potion incident, the change in attitude her friends go around him, all these things that happened, Shin was practically at the Epicenter of it, thus deepening her suspicion. Even Nepgear, the one person she cared about over all else, including Vert who's practically her idol, started to take an interest in him for True Goddess knows what reason. She then decided to confront him at one point, and after a while she started to soften up a bit, seeing that he really wasn't a bad guy, and even offered to train him so he didn't have to rely on others to come to his defense...that was until one incident happened that none of them could ever forget.

About a month back, two individuals named Artina and Caesar respectively, posed as the True Goddess and her consort to fool everyone into joining them, but were quickly exposed ad frauds. The fight with them was rather tough, with literally everyone, even Shin fighting just the two of them and getting all 4 candidates to transform for the first time. The real disturbing part happened after the battle, with Artina revealing that Shin was actually a demon named Alcor Draig Apocolyptis, and was Overlord Draigs son, and whether he wanted to or not, would bring ruin upon Gameindustri. This left everyone awestruck, and whatever good opinion she had of him simply vanished completely and became suspicious once more, to the point where she even stalked him and watched his every move. Granted after hearing the news, Shin distance himself from everyone, practically the only smart move he made she thought, but for whatever reason everyone still insisted on interacting with him, even with the knowledge of him being a demon still fresh on there minds.

She doesn't know why, but all the CPU's, aside from the ones in Lowee, started to take a romantic interest in him. Even after they all knew what exactly he was, they still wanted to be with him. there were even a few moments where she advised them not to associate with him further, but they wouldn't listen. Neptune was too dumb to listen to reason, Noire and Uni were too stubborn, Vert was too focused on having a baby to listen, and not even Nepgear would heed her. Even so, she remained vigialnt ant watch on...until one night, the night that forever marked Shin as scum.

One night, she had followed Neptune to Shins apartment, and while it just seemed like a nromal visit, out of Nowhere Neptune lunged herself at Shin and...well, you can basically tell what happened from there. The instant he shoved his manhood into Neptune, IF was screaming from the inside out. This was an act of betrayal to her, complete and utter betrayal. At this point Shin was playing with all her friends heart, Nepgears heart, and no way was IF going to stand for it anymore. The next morning, she planned to use there usual training session as an excuse to kill the bastard before he could do anything else. However, he caught onto her quickly and confronted her. In her rage, she spilled the truth and left, not before cutting ties with him and beating the utter crap out of him.

At that point she felt really lost. No one would listen to her and now it seems Shin had a firm grip on them...well except for one. After the news came out, Blanc was the only one among them with enough sense to see he was no good, regardless of her newfound feelings for him. So once IF heard that she aligned herself with the Government, legitimately for the good of Gameindustri, she did not hesitate to offer herself to the cause of killing Shin. Sure they both knew the Celstian Government was anything but righteous, to IF, they were a means to an end. If it means killing Shin for good, she didn't care that she was being used by a bunch of corrupt bastards...at least until the night of the assasination. They had contacted Uni and requested her assistance, and though she was just as reluctant as her sister, she somewhat agreed. IF didn't know her for long, but she at least knew she had some sense. It was all going according to plan, until Uni pointed her gun at them, and that that point, guilt started to seep through her.

As IF saw Haru stab her, killing her almost instantly, she just froze. No one may have realized it, but IF was in just as much shock as Blanc was. She may've aligned herself with some pretty screwed up people, but she sure as hell didn't want this. Uni, a friend of hers and Nepgears best friend now laid dead in front of them. She could've easily blamed Shin for this, saying that if he hadn't showed up none of this would've happened, but she knew better than that. She and Blanc forced her into this and now she's paying her life for it. She didn't have enough time however, because a few moments later, a bright light enveloped them all, and before she knew it, IF woke up in her bed as if it were all a dream. Only she knew in her heart that it wasn't. The moment she got dressed, she went back to the Celstian agents and requested to know what happened. She knew better than to associate with them further, but she had to know what happened. Once she did she would simply walk away and never look back...and the news flash that came was basically the last straw. The same day she heard that not only was Yuto the new chairman of the Government and effectively the Admins right hand man, but also heard of his plans for the people of Gameindustri. When she heard the full story, She stole an HDG and left before they could react. She had made herself into a Celstian criminal because of it, but she no longer cared. If no one was going to listen to her, and if the Government was too self centered to truly do anything about it, she now has to put matters into her own hands. She decided from then on that she will kill Shin herself and end this madness permanently, even going as far as cutting her own hair short as a sign of her resolve.

She heard that Shin was coming to Leanbox to 'help' Vert with a few things. Luckily as she stalked him, IF saw that he didn't do anything to neither her idol or her Oracle(except for squeezing Chikas breasts). Even so, she could not help but feel disgusted at him at this point. With everything that's happened, he was just simply playing around as if nothing happened at all. As her thoughts grew darker, IF looked down to the HDG he stole on her right arm. It happens to be Yutos old HDG before it was replaced by the one he has now. It no longer had the ability to control ones with weak-minds, but it did boost her already heighten skills and abilities exponentially, and even gave her control over wind, the same way Raito controls lightning. And as she was still devoted to Vert, this effectively made her the new HDG User of Leanbox. After seeing how Shin easily beat Yellow Heart, she knew that she had to have something to help kill him with, and this was the perfect tool to use.

"...Shin Arisato, you may have fooled everyone that you're a 'good guy' just because the Government turned out to be a bunch of corrupt hicks, but you sure as hell didn't fool me. I know what you really are: a selfish, dimwitted demon pig that treats everything like a joke. Take responsibility? Ha! You only said that to get on there good side. You just want to fuck my friends and make them your sex slaves. My friends, my...Nepgear." She said solumnly to herself, now knowing that her affections will go unanswered since her love interest is so heavily focused on him. She shook her head soon after and mentally chastise herself for thinking like that.

"If you think your getting away with this, you have another thing coming. The next time we meet, I will kill you. You and that Sumeragi guy as well." She spoke to herself, taking note of the new threat she saw alongside everyone else. While in her eyes, Raito Sumeragi isn't as much of a threat as Shin is, but any human that can hold there own against a very powerful enemy like that makes him easily as strong, if not stronger than the CPU Candidates. Even so, she would only be lying if she said she'd somewhat regret killing him, as compared to most guys she's met (Shin, Ganache, Yvoire, the Lowee Brothers. etc. etc.), Raito seems to be the only one that's at least decent, if just a bit of a dense battle maniac, but if he's siding with Shin, then he's going to die as well.

"...Then maybe things would go back to the way they were." She spoke for the last time before turning her back to the Basilicom and 'boosting' herself, causing her to be enveloped in visible wind currents and with a simple step, she flew high into the air as if she were gliding. None of her friends know what's become of her, but one thing cane be said for certain. The next time they see her, she won't be the Iffy they knew, but rather the one that's going to kill the Overlords Heir, no matter what.

Unbeknownst to IF however, she had stopped stalking Shin up to this point...

*Huff*Huff*Puff*Puff*

"Damn it Chika, that freaking hurt"

"Well what did you expect me to do just let you go and steal my innocence you...you...PERVERT!"

"Ugh" Shin proceeds to get up as he rubs his head attempting to rid himself of the pain, Chika was pretty strong for being just an oracle, or maybe Shin just had a weak spot for woman in general "Jeez, sorry, guess I'll just leave then"

"W-wait!" Chika stuttered but shouted wildly out of pure instinct, deep down she didn't want him to leave "J-just turn around while I put some clothes on...if I take my eye's off you, you might go wandering into my darling Verts room and sniff her panties."

"Excuse me? Nuh uh, I am definitely not THAT bad...although..."

*Slap*

"Urgh!" Shin grunted in pain as his left cheek turned rosy red courtesy of a slap from Chika

*sting* Shin held his cheek for a good minute until Chika finally got dressed

"Okay, now you can look you filthy pervert" she scowled at him with her signature Chika attitude

*Sigh* Shin turned around only to have her-

*staaaaaaaaareeeeee*

The infamous stare

"Um, you're like really close...what are you even looking at?" Shin asked her in a slightly annoyed tone

"Oh" Chika blushed for a second as she moved back, "I was just noticing, you're a lot taller then you were when I first met you..." Chika blushed even more as she stepped back from the boy even more

"Huh? What's that mean?" Shin gave the girl a dense look

"Hehehe" she gave him a casual giggle which set his cheeks on fire

He looked at her awestruck and began to realize just how beautiful Leanbox's oracle was and how in his eye's, even she could pass off as a goddess, possibly even more so then Vert.

"S-stop starring at me you pervert." she said stuttering after realizing he hadn't taken his eye's off her

"Woops, looks like you caught me haha" he gave her a casual laugh as he began to tease her

She went in for a gentle slap on the side of his face but at this point that was only an excuse to touch it, subconsciously she left her hand on the side of his cheek and began gently stroking it with her thumb. As she looked back into his crimson eyes, she knew she was about to do something wrong, something that would forever cripple whatever strange relationship she may have had with Vert. Of course, Shin was also aware that he was also about to "betray" Verts trust in a sense, though that was debatable at this point.

"I..." Chika bit hard on her lip "I, still don't approve of how you gawk all over my darling Vert...but I suppose if she likes it...then it can't be helped" she paused and came closer.

"Chika...?" he looked at her even more confused and bit bashful as she came closer her intoxicating aroma began to block his common sense.

"But...you should...be paying attention to others, you know, someone else that may not want to admit it...but..." Chika stopped herself once again

"But...?" Shin gave her a look of wonder, just where was the oracle going with this

"Hmph, just shut up and kiss me already" she finally uttered those words, the words she feared she would utter by impulse

As they began to lock lips, all Shin could taste was the enticing flavor of her watermelon lip gloss, the sweet smell of her aroma which made him crave her like a mad man as she grabbed her by her hips and placed her on top of his legs. They kissed eachother more fiercely as the second went by devouring one another's faces, there was no more rationality or common sense but then-

*Doorknob*

"Chika, have you seen Shin, I heard you was to come today and-" Vert stopped dead in her tracks with a look of anger and disbelief as the two teens let go of each others embrace in shock

"Darling!" Chika said in an attempt to calm Vert down and assure her that this wasn't what it looked like

"Vert! Ahaha...when did you-"

*Slap*

Shin didn't get a chance to speak as he was slapped on the spot by the blonde CPU, so hard that this was no playful or ordinary type of slap, there was a bit of hate and disgust in it. Shin knew he had this coming and he deserved it, hell he deserved much more.

He straightened himself up "Vert, hit me again, I deserve it" he said showing remorse for losing himself and giving in to his demon impulses

"No, I'm afraid you don't, in fact you don't deserve to have the privlidge of me embracing your face even with malice, leave now."

"But Vert."

"Do not make me repeat myself Arisato."

Shin didn't have a choice, as he only nodded and proceeded to walk away feeling overwhelmed with guilt and anger. What good is being a damn demon if his pathetic impulses always overwhelm him. He was beginning to wonder. Wonder if embracing his lineage was worth it, because it certainly wasn't looking that way at the moment.

"Darling! I!" after Shin had left Chika tried to calm Vert's rage, but it didn't work

"You are not to speak to me for the remainder of the day, I shall be with my guild throughout the night."

"But darling!" Chika looked at her goddess with a disheartened and sad expression but Vert only walked away, leaving Chika to rethink whether or not her actions of temptation were worth it

As Vert walked away (I know I'm just going to forgive him anyway, we all agreed to having this bout , but it was suppose to be only between us CPU's, not oracles, and especially not MY oracle...Shin I shall deal with you in the morning) she thought.

As Shin began to exit rethink everything that just happened he wondered that instead of bashing himself over not controlling himself, perhaps there was a solution? Could he somehow get these impulses out of control? Or was he forever doomed to be a hot blooded cocky battle and sex craving maniac.

"Alice should know about a way to get this shit under control, I don't give a damn if I drop in power , I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Shin thought as he walked looking at the night sky with his hands resting on his head. "Wow, did it get this late already? What else did me and Chika do to kill so much time...wait...I got to Leanbox kind of late now that I think about it...meh, whatever, I like the night time anyways haha" Shin attempted to cheer himself up and give a trademark goofy smirk when eventually he ran into someone sitting by a nearby bench looking at the magnificent view of Leanbox.

"Hm?" the girl turned around, it was Uni

"Uni...yo...what's up haha" he laughed a bit as he walked up to Lastations CPU Candidate; wondering if he'll get a response

 **[Lowee]**

"Phew, well todays been pretty eventful." Raito said as he gently tucked Peashy and the twins in to bed. The day mainly consisted of keeping a good eye on Peashy, Ram and Rom as well as assiting Blanc and Mina with paper work. The latter of which was much easier than Neptune lead on, with all they did was read and sign large stacks of paper as big as Raito is tall. The only downside he could fine is that you'd be sitting in one place for a very long period of time and that your wrists would feel like it was on fire by the time your done. Other than that there was nothing worth complaining about.

The former however was easier said than done. While he could handle Peashy just fine, handling her and the twins were a bit of a hassle, even with Minas help. Not only did they have to break up another fight between Peashy and Ram sometime in the afternoon, but Raito quickly found out that Mina wasn't kidding when she said the twins were professional pranksters that would make a certain god of mischief blush. The two of them apparently have enough free time on there hands to rig a large portion of the Basilicom with booby traps, some possibly fatal in hindsight. Raito was almost constantly on his toes, his senses on high alert, making sure to set off the least amount of traps as possible. Out of the 37 traps he accidently triggered, only one of them managed to get him, and he didn't even see that creampie coming...and that is definitely not a joke for the internep to enjoy.

The Evening was mainly spent with the three children watching cartoons and Raito sitting on the couch reading a book he found lying around while occasionally peaking to see if they are OK. The book in question...while not going into too much detail, all he could say that professional critics would have a field day with this, even if he himself personally enjoyed some of it. Eventually, Raito didn't hear a peep from any of them. When he peaking out his head, he saw that all three of them were fast asleep on the floor. Smiling to himself, Raito put the book in his backpocket, picked them up gently and made his way to the twins room. After making sure they were all comfy in the bed, he wished them all good night as he quietly made his way out of the room. Raito turned his head to a clock in the hallway and saw that it was around nine o' clock at night.

"Well, I guess it's time to take a bath and go to bed myself." Raito said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom, picking up a towel from a nearby closet on the way. While he was hear, and as a means to avoiding further traps, he memorized the layout of the building so he didn't end up getting lost.

"Let's see. Take a left from the library and it should be about 12 feet away from the guest room." Raito said as he made his way there. Upon reaching his destination, he reached for the doorknob and twisted it gently. He was told to keep the door locked when using the toilet or shower, and since it was unlocked, he figured it was safe.

"Alright then."...Needless to say, it was a very big mistake. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Mina without her coat or her hat showing off her short white dress along with her rather shapely figure, and was in the middle of taking off her white-laced panties to use the toilet. As soon as she looked up to see Raito, she instantly went beet red and her mouth was about as agaped as Raitos, who just stood there frozen in shock at what just happened.

"Um..."

"Raito..."

"D-Did you forget to lock the door?"

"N-No, Ram accidently broke it just today, so I was planning on getting a few parts to fix it tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. S-Sorry for the intrusion then."

"No, it's OK. I know you didn't mean it."

"...I'll just be waiting outside then." As soon as he ended the very awkward conversation, he closed the door as softly as he could, his brain still trying to catch up on what just happened. And then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" How she didn't wake everyone up, he will never know.

A rather awkward half hour later, after they were both done with there business, Raito and Mina simply just sat on the couch looking away from each other in embarrassment, and for good reason. For Raito, he prided himself on being respectful to just anyone that isn't bad or working for Celestia right now, especially towards women, so peaking in on Mina, even if it was an accident (to which he was relieved that she didn't beat him up afterwards), it made him pretty self-conscious about how to act in front of her after that. Mina on the other hand was just straight up flustered since having a young, handsome man walk in on her in the bathroom is a first for her. From her experience, not a lot of men around Lowee seem interested in someone like her, so much like the young man in question beside her, she really doesn't know how to react to it.

("Come on Raito think of something to say, otherwise things will just stay the-")

"Y-You did a great job taking care of the children today." Before Raito could think of something to talk about, Mina decided to break the ice and just spoke of what came to mind.

"You think so?" He asked hesitantly. While Peashy already feels like a little sister to him, he's still not exactly sure how to act around children, though he does have the common decency to not swear in front of them.

"Yes I do. I was even surprised you managed to keep calm after all that." Mina said as she looked to him with a smile, with the awkward atmosphere starting to fade, if only a little.

"Well, I'll admit it was trying my patience a little, but compared to some other things I've scene, taking care of children doesn't seem so hard...even if I didn't exactly know what I was doing part of the time, ehehehe." Raito confessed, turning his head to her while scratching his head awkwardly.

"*giggle* Well taking care of two mischievous children everyday is pretty taxing, but it's more than worth it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes actually. I can still remember when I was a little younger, I'd have a habit of taking care of some of the younger kids, almost as if I were there mother or big sister. I guess even when I was young, I just loved taking care of children. I even dream of becoming a Teacher or a Caretaker in an orphanage. Granted I got called names like Granny or Nerd because of the way I am, but that didn't deter me."

"Sounds to me that you were much more mature than other kids. I actually respect that."

"R-Really?" Mina said as a noticeable blush started to form on her face.

"Yeah. I can't say for certain how to exactly act around children despite being Peashys new older brother, but you seem to have a much better time than me, and being both the Oracle of Lowee and the twins Teacher/Caretaker at such a young age, I'd say you're doing pretty well."

"Well it's something I love doing, and taking care of those two is its own reward. Besides, I'm 20, so I'm not that young." Mina answered modestly.

("She's actually older than me!? Huh, the more you know.") "Really? You look like you could be 17 to me."

"Huh!? You think I look that young?" Mina asks as she pokes her fingers together in embarrassment, and Raito answered with a nod.

"Well, if I'm not being rude, how old are you?"

"18, about two years younger."

("Wait, he's younger than me!? B-But he looks so masculine and mature, I could've sworn he was at least 22!") The flustered Oracle thought to herself as she began blushing up a storm, something that almost immediately got Raitos attention.

"Mina, are you OK? You don't have a fever do you?" Raito asks densely.

"Huh? Oh no Raito, I'm OK. There's no need to worry." She answers quickly to hide her embarrassment

"Ah, good. Had me a little worried there." Raito replies with a smile, causing her to blush even more. As Mina was trying her best to recompose herself, Raito glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o' clock.

"Well, I best head off to bed then. You should to." Raito said to her, snapping her out of her daze as he rose from the couch.

"Oh, y-you're right, look at the time. I better go myself."

"Yeah. Good night Mina."

"Good night Raito. Sleep well." Mina said as Raito went down to the guest room. Mina just only stood there as he walked, taking note of this broad shoulders, wide back, well-toned muscles, his firms legs, thighs and especially his bu-

("Wait, was I checking him out!? I was totally checking him out!") Mina thought to herself in a panic. Before she knew it, she was dashing for the kitchen sink and drinking a tall glass of cold water in attempt to coll herself off. After putting it away, Mina began to take deep breathes and held her hands to her face. After calming down for a bit, she slowly began realizing her heart was beating fast just at the mere thought of the young man.

"Gracious. I only just met him today, but...Am I falling for him?" Mina asked herself while holding a hand to her chest.

"Oh dear. Maybe I should call Chika about this. She's romance savvy, so she might know a few things."

 **[Celestia-Yuto's Chambers]**

The chairman of the Celestian government sits intently in solitude while playing a game of chess against himself. He moves each piece by himself for he knows there is no one in Gamindustri or any world that can match his strategy and intelligence.

Just then a footstep could be heard, informing the chairman of someone's presence

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Reiji Ryghts" he turns his chair around to face the azure haired teen, the brother of the goddess of chaos, Cyan Heart also known as Rei Ryghts

"Heh, perceptive as always" he cracks a smirk as he crosses his arms

"If I wasn't perceptive then I'd be dead, no?" Yuto hits Reiji with a witty retort

"Ha, I suppose you would be, your like a snake that no matter what happens you manage to slither away just narrowly avoiding death"

"Now,now, I know that's not why you came, by the way hows your sister I hear she's a lovely-"

With lightning speed Reiji grabs Yuto by the throat and holds him in the air, making sure not to break his neck, he maintains his cool as he smirks and replies "Don't ever mention my sister with your filthy mouth, clear?"

"Clear,clear" Yuto struggles to get his words out but eventually is let go by Reiji

*Cough*Cough*

"So, I see we have a mutual enemy, who's this Shin Arisato?" Reiji asks Yuto with intrigue in his eyes

"A childhood friend, and the strongest being currently residing in Gamindustri"

"Perfect. That's all I needed to know"

"Your going to fight him?

"I need to see if he's the one that will finally make me use my HDGs true potential" Reiji smirks once more

*Flash*

Reiji then reveals a cyan colored gauntlet shaped like a dragons claw

"What is it with Dragon like Gauntlets these days? Sheesh" Yuto says sarcastically as he shakes his head

"They're the originals. The HDGs you and you and those others possessed were prototypes by Celestia, they're nothing but toys compared to this, a true dragons arm in it the power to cause complete destruction."

"I see...that would explain my dear friends sudden spike in energy heh, this'll be fun" Yuto gives a devious smirk Reiji however doesn't seem to care, the only thing on his mind is finding Shin and seeing if Draig's son will be able to quench his thirst for a worthy advisory, something he's craved for quite some time.


End file.
